


The Girl In The Cellar

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Dark Romance, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Good Slytherins, Horror, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rare Pairings, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 55,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Luna is disturbed to find Bellatrix developing a twisted form of kinship with her while she is a captive at Malfoy Manor and feels rather ashamed that she isn't fully repulsed by their more tender interactions.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off just want to say this fic needs all the trigger warnings! Mostly for blood and violence and dubious consent and twisted unhealthy romances. As while it's not too bad currently when writing Bellatrix you never know what could happen in the future so I want people to be ready for anything and want to avoid upsetting anyone and give fair warning. Using the Explicit tag for now even though it's mostly just mature at the moment I think. 
> 
> I don't know if this will be a long story or how many chapters it'll be...there might even only be one more but I just wanted to give a warning in case. Also, point out I don't think starting a relationship with Bellatrix is wise or that its fine for a forty-year-old woman to chase a 17-year old even if they are of age in the UK and in the fantasy universe this is taking place in. This is all just dark fantasy fiction and should just be seen as that.
> 
> Anyway, now that heavy stuff is over some more casual notes. So this is a strange one. I wanted to write some Bellatrix femslash maybe a few one-shots at first just to get the ball rolling nothing too long only 1k or 2k words to start but then I sat down and this 6k Luna/Bellatrix story was formed. I know Bellamione is the biggest Bellatrix femslash ship but I wasn't ready to just dive into that kind of thing just yet so we do try other things first. I'm not sure if any of this is working so could really used the Kudos and comments to let me know if it's worth continuing. All that feedback really helps me keep writing.
> 
> Side note I haven't forgotten my Pansmione fic either and should be finishing that one off for the start of next month. Also, I want to step away from Potter stuff for a second soon and maybe write some Mass Effect Femslash I hope my readers won't mind me doing something other than witches being in love and moving to Asari (who are basically blue space alien witches) being in love now? hahah Anyway, that will also only be a short one-shot see if anyone likes it. Then I'll be back with Hermione femslash again probably haha
> 
> Right enough rambling nonsense on you and try to enjoy this madness.

"Are you awake Lovey?" an unmistakably feminine and disarmingly sweet voice from the darkness whispered, excited almost childlike in manner. It was a voice whose uniquely playful yet sinister cadence was well known in the wizarding world and could strike terror into the souls of even the most fierce of witches and wizards. A voice that could bend men's spines like the branches of a tree in the wind and make women's hearts quiver with desire, their knees tremble with fear, both in equal ease and measure. 

Luna's eyes shot open but she did not look around, she lay as still as she could on her side and dared not even breath as she felt the mattress of her bed shift with the newly added weight of her late-night visitor. She'd been near sleep before the voice had jolted her out of it. Sleep was rather foreign to Luna these days, it was rare she could just slip off while being imprisoned in this place, dank and cold as it was. The heating situation was the lest of Luna's troubles, however.

The noises that came from above, these were the true enders of sleep. The screams, the shouting, fights, arguments, manic laughter it all chilled Luna to the bone and kept her awake. Always on edge, ready to defend herself if any of the beasts from above descended into the cellar and tried to hurt her. She had a weapon, a meager one but it would do to stun or wound at least one attacker if she took them unawares. 

After that, she would have to rely on her wandless magic skills, which were as yet mostly untested in the real world but in training with the D.A Luna had been one of the few to be able to cast offensive curses without her wand. Luna had used her wandless and nonverbal talents for other more trivial means more often than naught such as having Hermione and Ginny's knickers suddenly fall to their knees during training. An act which would then result in the pair blaming each other much to Luna's amusement. That prank didn't last long as one day Hermione and Ginny had caught the giggling Ravenclaw hiding behind one of the training dummies and had set about tickling the life out of her in revenge. 

Luna held onto these memories of her friends it was all she really had to keep her spirits up and cling to the hope that they would one day free her from this awful place. Her only friends at present where the many spiders and Mr. Mouse who roamed the Cellar, the small creatures, and Mr. Mouse comforted Luna with their presence, it seemed to Luna that they had been affected by all the magic in the air around Malfoy Mannor and had higher intelligence than your average creature and could somehow sense Luna was in need of looking after. 

She had no other idea how else things kept appearing for her next to and under her bed with small little bite marks if it wasn't being dragged there by Mr. Mouse. Parchment and coloured pencils were the main gifts Luna received and she often drew as best she could by the dim light from the one candle that was left for her by her captors. Luna drew her friends and stowed the moving drawings under her bed so they would not be found. As for the spiders they seemed to put on shows for Luna as they spun their webs doing all manner of aerobatics through the air that brought a faint smile to the Ravenclaws lips.

Part of Luna wished she'd used her time with her human friends more wisely and that she'd brushed up on some wordless curses and disarming charms rather than play childish games. So far, thankfully, Luna had not been forced into action and none had harmed her since after her initial capture aboard the Hogwarts express but that wasn't to say there hadn't been those who had tried, however. 

When the worst of the Death Eaters who visited Malfoy Mannor from time to time had turned their attention to Luna her dire situation was made clearer than ever to the young Ravenclaw. Luna had almost been assaulted by those many foul wizards and witches who'd slunk into the cellar to gloat and taunt the prisoner with the clear intent to do far worse to her. They hadn't accounted for the Ravenclaw having a rather very attentive and mindful watchdog that would come to her aid. Luna's warder, her dark guardian would soon see any unwelcome 'guests' off along with one or two of their limbs if she was in a particularly spiteful and ill-tempered mood. Luna both feared and revered the swift and bloody protection that was granted to her. 

Things had been that way ever since arriving at the Malfoys but it seemed the Dark Lords forces were slow to learn they were better off leaving Luna alone. Her dark protector that had warded off any would-be assailants or harassers seemed to reveal in doling out punishment and seemed to only really come alive in the moment's violence was required of her. It was always strange to hear her roars of rage and the manic cackling she brought forth during conflict juxtaposed aginst the soft excited childish whispering she often adopted when visiting Luna such as she was doing now.

"Sleeping hmmm? That's a good little witch, I've got a surprise for such good behavior. I've got your wand back from those nasty louts who brought you to us, I'll hang onto it for you till your ready to join us shall I?... but that's not all! I brought you a new friend," Luna's guardian said followed by a wicked giggle. 

Luna shivered at the sickeningly sweet tone and hurridly squeezed her eyes shut tight as she felt her minder press into her back and slip an arm around her to pull her close to them. Luna was overpowered by the strength of the witch's perfume as she couldn't help breathing any longer and let out a little choked cough as the strong scent filled her nostrils. It was some form of Nightshade, or Belladonna as it was commonly called, Luna had grown to harbor a strong dislike for the scent since her arrival in this place and had been made intimately familiar with it. 

"Hush now," her vicious protector said rubbing at Luna's back to help her with her cough. Luna tried to repress her need to tremble at the older witch's touch but wasn't very successful. Luna felt her heart rate rise and a bead of sweat formed on her forehead. Guilt and shame washed over Luna as tried to ignore the part of herself that was thankful for the human contact, that rejoiced at the tender touch and warm caress of the older witch's fingers. 

Her guardian pressed her face into Luna's dirty ragged blonde hair and inhaled deeply squeezing the Ravenclaw tighter than ever shuddering in obvious pleasure as she held Luna. Luna let out a whimper and a soft gasp as she felt the warmth of the witch's lips at the base of her neck and she trembled worse than ever. Luna was certain her visitor knew she was awake now.

However, Luna's visitor didn't speak for a time and instead just cuddled the captive witch and stroked her hair, humming softly to herself like a child at play with a doll. Luna was thankful that at least she hadn't slipped under the covers with her, that was a small mercy. Luna tried to keep herself from further trembling lest her visitor took it as a sign she was restless and had too much energy. Luna would be forced to 'play' if that happened and the young Ravenclaw dreaded the idea more than anything else. Play when conducted by her visitor almost always meant blood would flow. Luna hoped this new 'friend' she had been brought wouldn't be part of the game.

****** 

When she had first been brought to Malfoy Manor and given over to Bellatrix and Narcissa, Luna had learned all about how Bellatrix liked to play. Luna had envisioned all manner of torture and humiliation would be inflicted upon her. That there would be beatings, daily curses and all forms of molestation and violation visited upon her. This had all been as good as promised to her by her first captors, who spoke fondly of their wicked mistress in glowing terms growing visibly excited as they stated her various vicious deeds. 

"Bella likes to break witches in rough see...a fan of whips and chains...Rodolphus is lucky he was cast aside when he was or he might have wound up under her boot and all. Bella's only got eyes for witches these days though, pitty...that," one of the disgusting smelling and ill-tempered hunters had told Luna as she'd been marched up the gravel drive of Malfoy Manor. The others delighted in explaining Bellatrix's fondness for knives and blood.

They said that Bellatrix was like a rabid dog in a field of lambs when she got going and there would be no words worse enough to describe the suffering she would soon endure. However, no beatings or physical torture had ever come from Bellatrix or her sister, though the threat of such things did hang heavy in the air so Luna never stepped out of line. Also, Luna still had to endure a mental form of torture that was perhaps worse than any kind of curse. Bellatrix had an odd way of treating the Ravenclaw, it was almost...motherly at times and it made Luna's skin crawl. 

Instead of slashing her with her blade or Curcio-ing information out of her Bellatrix took a very different and some would say altogether more insidious approach with her young captive. The eldest black sister had taken a strangely tender interest in Luna the moment she'd set eyes upon her. Bellatrix had sped down the stairs her fine dark robes swirling around her and had snatched Luna away from the hunters who had brought her to the Malfoys estate after dragging her from the Hogwarts express earlier that day and roared at them for mishandling her.

"Can't you fools do anything you're bid?" Bellatrix spat baring her gritted teeth to them like a dog about to attack.

"We...we, we're not sure what we're meant to have done wrong...she's the right one isn't she boys?" One hunter rambled looking to his friends for aid but Bellatrix roared over the mumbled responses.

"I can see she's the right one if she wasn't you lot would already have lost your heads! What I'd like to know is, Why are there bruises on her face? What are these cuts on her hands! I hate seeing pretty things get broken, without my permission!" Bellatrix had screamed her voice high and shrill, she'd drawn her wand from the sleeve of her dark robes and slashed it through the air letting out a guttural growl and the nearest hunter had clutched at his face as a deep gash opened across it spraying his fellow hunters with his blood. 

The hunter had screamed and fallen to his knees thrashing around blinded by blood as it ran into his eyes and howling in agony as the others backed away not even daring to draw their own wands. Bellatrix had spun to face the other hunters her wand lowered smirking at them, as if inviting them to attack her, acting like she was giving them a free shot. None amongst them so much as lifted a finger and Bellatrix giggled as she looked back to the wailing hunter on the floor at her feet and hit him a kick in the ribs with one of her heavy black boots.

"A nasty little curse I picked up from Sevy...you'll want to hurry and find him if you want the blood to stop...I never bothered to get the counter curse from him," Bellatrix chuckled watching as the hunters scrambled to pick up their bleeding howling comrade.

"Yes run! out of my sight cowards!" Bellatrix shouted before cackling and starting to dance around with Luna who did her best not to get dizzy and throw up as the screams of her previous captor still rang in her ears along with the mad dark witches laughter. Luna's head was still all fuzzy from the curse that had knocked her senseless and her body ached from all the kicks and punches she had received while trying to break free of the hunters. 

Bellatrix stopped her dance abruptly her laughter dying her mood shifting from nowhere she fell deathly still before she grabbed Luna and steadied her before closely observing the girls battered face. Bellatrix's curious eyes seemed to be searching Luna's rather vacant silvery ones for signs of fear but the young Ravenclaw had disappeared into herself as she was oft want to do and it appeared as if there was no one behind her eyes at this moment. 

This seemed to greatly amuse Bellatrix who let a devilish grin spread across her face as she bent down a little and stared deeply into Luna's eyes as if trying to see into her very soul. Luna wondered if she was using a form of wordless and wandless magic to enter her mind and began using the little training she had to throw off such spells her vacant look changing to a more bold and determined one as Bellatrix leaned ever closer to her barring down on her unblinkingly her amusement seeming to grow.

Bellatrix had stood staring for what seemed an age, breathing heavily her chest heaving in her excitement, eyes bulging as Luna tried to shield her mind from invasion and not get distracted by the little tricks the dark witch was employing. She was terrible and beautiful to behold, wickedness swam in her dark eyes mixed with wild glee, Luna felt it would be easy to be ensnared by such eyes. Had they once held light and tenderness? 

Luna thought maybe they had but it didn't do to dwell on such thoughts but it was too late she'd weakened her mental resolve and suddenly Bellatrix was in her head she could hear her voice soothing her as all manner of memories flashed before Luna's eyes.

"Oh I was ever so sweet once Lovey...let me in won't you...pretty please? Yes that's it let me see what makes you tick, come to Bella," Bellatrix giggled her voice echoing around Luna's mind softly.

Luna tore her eyes away from the witch all she could do now to break the spell and stop the invasion of her mind and looked to her feet noting her shoes had been sprinkled with blood. Luna shivered and tried to pull away from Bellatrix but she held her firmly in her grasp. Bellatrix pulled back from Luna the connection between their minds severed. Luna awaited a slap or a curse but none came as Bellatrix stood back up straight seeming rather amused that Luna had been able to throw her from her mind. The dark witch cackled then and began jumping up and down with Luna who felt rather queasy. 

"Bella, please! What are you doing! Stop all this at once...look at my carpet!" Narcissa cried appearing at the top of the stairs in the main hall rushing down them while fastening her nightgown glaring at her sister and her blood-soaked floor.

"They spoiled my new toy, Cissy! Look! How's that fair!" Bellatrix had said in a mocking babyish tone putting on an exaggerated pout as she pulled Luna around in front of her and pointed to the bruising on her face. Narcissa regarded Luna with what the Ravenclaw had thought almost resembled pity but her features had soon switched back to annoyance a moment later.

"Stop maiming the hunters for trivial reasons...do you want to invoke 'his' anger?" Narcissa had whispered harshly and Bellatrix had just continued to pout.

"Trivial? they tried to break my toy! no one breaks my things but me Cissy," Bellatrix hissed eyes bulging her grip on Luna's arm tightening painfully as she held the witch closer to her in a possessive fashion.

"Who is that anyway, what's she doing here? This is my home, not a prison camp!" Narcissa said crossing her arms and shaking her head in frustration.

"This is the lovely loopy looney Luna Lovegood...try saying that five times fast!" Bellatrix cackled before doing just that.

"Lovely Loopy Looney..." Bellatrix was cut off on her third attempt at her five times fast game as Narcissa lost it and shouted over her.

"Enough! stop it Bella...whats she doing here I said!" Narcissa said covering her face with her hands in further frustration and growing irritation with her sister.

"The girl's father has been writing all sorts of awful lies about us in that little magazine of his Cissy!... I thought it best we make a little deal with him, so that he might, see sense. We take his daughter until such a time as he hands us Potter and any other blood traitors and stops spewing his nonsense...otherwise, we'll burn that nasty liar's home down while he's inside and..." Bellatrix was cut off as Luna momentarily steadied herself and was drawn out of her dizzy stupor and slapped Bellatrix across the face, the slap echoed around the hall and had Narcissa covering her mouth in shock.

Bellatrix just stood blinking at Luna her expression frozen in time, it was as if she was refusing to believe what had just happened as a trickle of blood appeared at the corner of her mouth. It seemed Luna had busted the witches lip such was the force of her slap. Luna swallowed hard but did not shrink away or show other signs of fear and spoke up harshly.

"You leave my Daddy alone," Luna said and at last Bellatrix shook off her surprise and giggled her tongue darting from her mouth to lick away the blood from the cut to her lip.

"She struck me, Cissy...did you see that? None of the others could even bear to look me in the eye...oh but look at how this little thing glares at me?" Bellatrix said rather breathlessly appearing altogether excited and somewhat aroused. This odd reaction was somehow worse than the blind rage and fury Luna had been expecting.

"Yes I saw...now Bella please just lock her up somewhere and don't ruin my carpet further," Narcissa pleaded taking a few cautious steps towards her sister and Luna, reaching for the Ravenclaws arm to pull her away but Bellatrix put a hand to her sisters chest gently pushing her back, all the while keeping her curious gleeful gaze on Luna.

"Hit me again..." Bellatrix whispered vibrating with excitement as Luna's harsh gaze moved to one of confusion.

"That is enough, Bella please!" Narcissa said raising her voice now and stepping between Luna and her sister. Bellatrix's odd demeanor shifted and she returned to her manic childlike self. 

"She's never any fun any more blondie...oh never mind her, let's get you a nice bath and then you can tell me all about your blood traitor friends, where they are, what they're doing and when the last time they saw that awful Potter boy was? Maybe...I won't burn 'daddy' if you're good" Bellatrix said sweetly taking Luna's hand and leading her across the hall skipping towards the door under the stairs. 

Luna turned to look at the worried Narcissa trying to beg her with her eyes not to let this happen but the witch merely put a finger to her lips and gave Luna the international signal for silence. Bellatrix dragged Luna along downstairs into the cellar leaving a worried and confused Narcissa behind before the witch features switched to anger once more. 

"Bella! don't walk away from me...Bella?" Narcissa cried stamping her foot but Bellatrix merely giggled and continued leading Luna down the narrow staircase into the depths of Malfoy Mannor her wand now ignited with Lumos to lead the way. Luna heard the scurrying of mice and some squeaks and gasped as Bellatrix suddenly let out a panicked shriek and grabbed a hold of her tightly.

"Rats! Rodents! Oh, I hate them, foul little creatures! Wormtail get your friends out of here! I warned you about taking care of this infestation!" Bellatrix roared down the stairs before trying to blast one small mouse to pieces with a fireball from the end of her wand but the lucky little creature managed to squeeze into a crack in the wall and escape the flames. Luna was very glad.

'Run Mr. mouse!' Luna thought, daring to grin for a moment before returning to her vacant expression as she saw a small ugly scruffy looking man climbing the stairs towards herself and Bellatrix.

"P-please mistress....it's not my fault...the dark lord he cursed me so that these rodents would follow me around...I can't get rid of them he'll be angry again...I-I..." The man called wormtail trailed off as Bellatrix glared at him before raising her leg hitting him a kick square in the chest sending him tumbling back down the stairs. He screamed and cried for help before landing in a heap on the cellar floor, he lay whimpering hands shielding his head in case of further attack.

"Out of my way you sniveling worm! If you can't rid us of the rats then you can sleep in the garden shed...I have need of this Cellar, it's Blondie's new home I won't have her being feasted on by rodents! Now stop whining and get out of my sight!" Bellatrix cried rushing down the stairs pulling Luna along. Bellatrix hit Wormtail another kick for good measure as he scrambled to his feet and limped upstairs many mice and rats scurrying after him.

"That's better...you don't want to share a room with that loathsome little creature and his little pets now did you poppet!" Bellatrix said pinching Luna's cheek and grinning at her like an annoying relative who rarely sees their nieces and nephews and delights in humiliating them. Luna simply nodded but made no further response.

"Good now let's get you out of those rags and into the bath," Bellatrix said sweetly moving to lift Luna's purple turtle neck jumper up over her head. 

As Luna stood naked a few moments later her clothes in a messy pile at her feet keeping her modesty by shielding her chest with her arm and crotch with her other hand Bellatrix let out a small chuckle as she'd guided Luna towards an old tin bath in the corner of the Cellar.

"What the trouble, worried I'll see something I like/" Bellatrix whispered softly right into Luna's ear her tongue briefly darting from her mouth to tickle Luna's earlobe. Luna shuddered but said nothing as Bellatrix began filling the bath with shots of water from her wand it took a few minutes and was the worst part of the day so far for Luna. The Ravenclaw disliked how the dark witch's eyes kept traveling over her body in an appreciative manner and how her free hand had come to rest on her lower back and had slipped south on more than one occasion to absentmindedly caress her backside. Luna shook away from her each time this happened but Bellatrix kept a hold of her grip her with her free hand and pulled her back giggling as she continued to fill the bath.

When the bath was full Bellatrix touched the water with the tip of her wand which glowed red until steam began to rise from the water and she directed Luna to step in and sit down. The water was delightfully warm and seemed to instantly soothe and ease Luna's aching body and she couldn't help but let out a pleasured sigh.

"Someone enjoying herself...I might have to join you this looks like such fun," Bellatrix said grinning wickedly as her eyes filled with glee at how quickly Luna rearranged her features into her more stoic vacant expression and vanished her tiny grin.

"There's not enough room..." Luna muttered as she began to wash with the bar of soap that sat on a small stool next to the bath and Bellatrix chuckled.

"Oh'''i'd make room...you could even sit in my lap," Bellatrix said before cackling and conjuring a washcloth from the air, and moving to help wash the witch. Bellatrix was not ungentle in this process. 

Luna had been quickly cleansed and while she'd lain in the old fashioned tin bath as Bellatrix shampooed her hair with a spell from her wand the witch wondered if she had in fact been captured at all and if this was instead maybe one of her strange dreams....or rather nightmares. The threat of casual violence and torture had seemed to melt away now that she was sat her soaking in the tub as Bellatrix hummed a pleasant tune to herself.

"There we are lovely and clean...this is enchanted spring water I summoned from close by it'll take away all those nasty hurts and ouchs..." Bellatrix said like a mother addressing a toddler as she worked at Luna's hair. Luna had swallowed hard and remained silent. Luna had wondered about water summoning spells she knew you could conjure small amounts but not enough to fill a bath as Bellatrix had done as you couldn't just create that much water from nothing and much like food it had to be brought from somewhere else by magic. Luna wondered where this spring water was located and how Bellatrix knew of it, she didn't seem the type to enjoy wandering the countryside.

"I'll have you know walking the woods is one of my favorite pastimes," Bellatrix said not looking up from Luna's hair as she continued to work at it. Luna gasped she'd heard her thoughts somehow, maybe Luna hadn't shaken off that spell after all. Luna turned her head to stare at the witch who smiled wickedly.

"Surprised? this is why you should never make eye contact with strange witches for too long Lovey...it'll wear off soon...but just remember If I wish to know something you do and you try to hide something from me I'll find the truth eventually," Bellatrix said her voice more serious now and Luna looked away again.

"I want to know about Potter and his little band of rebels, tell me where they are and things will go easier for you, you can tell me now...or I can enter your mind again...I'll use my wand this time and you won't shake me off so easily so just you think about that Lovey," Bellatrix whispered in Luna's ear and the Ravenclaw shook her head defiantly and tried to think of nothing but the last issue of the quibbler and all the articles that had been inside it. Bellatrix let out a frustrated sigh and roughly finished washing Luna's hair.

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way," Bellatrix said gritting her teeth and not speaking again till Luna's bath was over.

Bellatrix had next entered Luna's mind with full strength and wand powered bout of Legilimency. Luna had tried to fight her off and throw the ill-tempered wild-eyed witch from her head as she feared things she might see could help her find Harry, even though Luna truly had no idea where he was. It was no good and Bellatrix an expert in this field of magic soon broke through Luna's defenses. Luna had no choice but to let Bellatrix roam her mind freely.

********  
Bellatrix rolled her eyes as they ventured through memories of Luna's childhood, a small blonde girl bouncing on her mother's knee. The same girl chasing butterflies through the fields near her home. Bellatrix grew bored of such things and yawning she fast-forwarded to something more aligned with her interests which were highly traumatic for Luna.

A little girl struggling to get to her feet amongst a ruined and smoking laboratory the body of her mother crumpled amongst her latest experiment which had gone array. Bellatrix's face was unreadable at this moment and Luna somehow forced the memory away and next herself and the dark witch where at Hogwarts as Luna was tormented by other students. 

"Your as mad as a march hare Lovegood!"

"You and your Daddy will be for Saint Mungos soon or the Asylum after that, its what my mum says when she reads that stupid magazine."

"Looney Lovegood! Looney Lovegood!" The children chanted as Luna kept walking her book bag held close to her chest as she concentrated on the lovely sunny day outside the windows even as inside she was being torn to pieces.

*******  
Luna and had been surprised when Bellatrix suddenly called a halt to her mental invasion and was seemingly done for the day out of nowhere. Bellatrix said nothing her face stoic and rather as vacant as Luna's normally was. Bellatrix paced back and forth for a moment looking a still naked and shivering Luna up and down before she conjured a blue bathrobe for the witch and Luna stepped into it.

Next Bellatrix transfigured the filthy looking mattress on the floor by Luna's feet into a more respectable queen-sized bed and walked over to Luna took her arm and had led her toward it. Luna had been gently nudged to sit and so she did so not meeting Bellatrix's gaze there was something different in her mood now, the mocking jovial side was missing and the witch appeared more contemplative and very unlike herself. It was more terrifying than any amount of screaming and cursing Luna thought.

'They said I was mad when I was a girl too..." Bellatrix said softly as she extended a hand to Luna's cheek and caressed it softly, moving her thumb in a small circular motion before letting out a sigh.

"Get some sleep Lovey...we'll speak in the morning," Bellatrix had said before harshly pushing Luna backward onto the bed with firm palm to her chest her mood shifting on a dime as she giggled at the shock on the witches face before spinning on her heeling and leaving Luna alone in the darky damp cellar. Luna had lain still for a time till she was certain she heard Bellatrix''s footsteps fade. Luna had not gotten any sleep and nor did she intend to. 

Instead, she'd had spent the best part of a few hours trying to find a weakness in the walls of the cellar so that she might start using a nonverbal spell to begin tunneling out of her prison. However, all the walls she tried were much too sturdy and seemed to have a magical barrier preventing her spells from working or she simply wasn't powerful enough without her wand. Luna had hurried back to bed when she heard the door to the cellar creak open and threw herself onto her back feigning sleep.

"Aright girly...just checking in on you as it's your first night and everything..." A hooded wizard with a ruined and scarred face had said as he'd entered the dank cellar clearly with ill intent on his mind as he'd eyed Luna hungrily. Luna had jolted up in bed and pulled her bed covers tight around her as the wizard had advanced on her. Luna swallowed hard and clutched a small sharp rock she'd picked up and stowed in her shoe as a makeshift stabbing weapon in her hand. 

The young witch gripped it so tight she drew blood from her hand but such was the rush of fear and adrenaline she didn't even feel the pain or notice the blood till much later. Luna was ready to fight and stick her sharp stone straight into one of the Death Eaters eyes if she had to as he got closer licking his lips in a disgusting manner but things hadn't needed to come to that.

"Macnair...do you know what happens to little Death Eaters who don't mind their superiors?" The familiar mocking tone came from a darkened corner to the right of Luna's bed. Both Macnair and Luna turned their heads at great speed hurting their necks and their breath hitched at the same moment as Bellatrix stepped from the shadows toying with that little sliver blade of hers, digging the point into her finger. Luna wondered if the witch had been there in the shadows all this time even as she'd tried to tunnel out. Luna didn't get to think on it long however as Macnair began a desperate plea.

"Lady Lestrange...I...was only...I know you said no one was to enter the cellar but..."Macnair was cut off as Bellatrix using some form of nonverbal and wandless magic appeared to glide across the floor with lightning speed appearing nose to nose with Macnair in a flash and instantly head butting him. Macnair cried out clutching his busted nose as he fell to his knees.

"Arghhh!"

"Lady Black, you fool! how many times! I've cast aside that other name! Do you want me to cut out your eyes and feed them to you?" Bellatrix cried in a high shrill voice shaking her head a little afterward to recover from the headbutt.

"No! Please...It was...I've been on the fire whiskey not thinking...arghhh!" Macnair was cut off again as Bellatrix planted her boot firmly on his chest and kicked him back to the floor as he tried to stagger up off his feet still clutching his bleeding nose.

"Yes, yes... Sorry, Bella, I was drinking Bella, not thinking Bella! I've heard it all before, well here's something for you to think about the next time before you decide to disobey me!" Bellatrix had cried before she dove on top of Macnair and carved something into his forehead with her blade as he wailed in agony. Luna had cowered under the sheets then covering her ears. When the screaming stopped, Luna felt Bellatrix clamber unto her bed and lay down next to her for the first time, it was something that would become a regular occurrence.

"He's gone now Lovey...just you get some rest...no more wandering the cellar trying to dig holes either " Bellatrix had whispered softly with a chuckle and Luna had squeezed her eyes shut tight but it was hours before sleep took her. 

*****

From then on Luna always had a visitor at night, though Luna could never know what time it truly was or if her visitor even came at night at all. All she knew was darkness while alone in the cellar with her one candle that always burned low so quickly. It was certain however that at some point Bellatrix would always be back, whispering in her ear. Now she was back yet again.

"Okay, I know you're awake, enough of this...There's food on the tray by your bed...eat up now...your about to have company isn't it exciting," Bellatrix whispered before laughing as the muffled sounds of a man groaning could be heard and Luna unable to feign sleep any longer looked around to see Olivander the wandmaker his hands bound behind his back sitting at the bottom of the stairs bleeding from a wound on his scalp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is still trapped but help may be on the way soon. Still, for the moment the young Ravenclaw must survive the twisted, strange, yet sinisterly alluring, Bellatrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took an age to update, if its any consolation this is a long chapter at least. Really its two or three chapters haha I just couldn't stop writing a little while back there and was scared to stop in case I lost my flow so now you have a 12k chapter :) 
> 
> I hope it's not too messy but I had a lot of ideas I wanted to get out in this chapter I hope it's readable and entertaining. It may have a weird tone of fluff and horror almost Black comedy at times I hope this weirdness won't put people off. I again say beware of all possible trigger warnings as again Bellatrix has a mind of her own when I'm writing her and anything could happen so I don't want to upset anyone without warning firs of possible violent moments horror or sexual themes.
> 
> Anyway thanks for all the feedback and kudos so far it really helps me keep writing and It'd be great if you could leave some more comments and kudos for me so I know if this is going down well! I'll try to have another chapter for next month but be warned it might be more standard 5k words unless i get in a weird flow state again haha
> 
> So enough rambling on you go enjoy this madness.

"Luna!" Hermione cried but the girl did not stir from her bed. She was alone, somewhere dark and cold. Hermione hadn't a clue how she'd come to find herself here and all that mattered was that she saved Luna. Hermione ran to the bed and shook Luna trying to rouse her and call her name again.

This time Hermione found her voice made no noise even though she shouted and shouted Luna's name over and over again. Hermione felt her eyes grow damp as she continued to silently scream. Fear and horror overtook Hermione as she grasped at her throat with one hand panicking.

'What foul magic has caused this?' Hermione thought a mad rush before reaching down and shaking Luna by the shoulders again deciding her speech troubles would have to wait. 

'Oh please Luna, please be okay,' Hermione thought desperately shaking the girl her heart aching. She needed to see those bright silvery eyes again to see her smile, to let her know that she'd come for with everyone else and that she'd not been forgotten.

'We never stopped hunting for the ones that took you, we never gave up!' Hermione thought praying that Luna could somehow hear her thoughts.

Hermione bit her lip as she saw Luna's eyelids flutter and finally glimpsed her eyes.

'She's alive, oh Luna!' Hermione thought a watery smile spreading across her face as she rubbed at her eyes trying to stem the tears.

Luna at last slowly sat up grabbing Hermione's hands her face awash with gratitude and overwhelming joy as she leaped up out of bed and brought Hermione up with her. Luna and Hermione stood on the bed hand in hand as Luna drew one hand from Hermione and placed on her cheek to wipe away the tear she found there. 

Hermione tried to give a choked laugh but still, she could make no sound and Luna suddenly threw her arms around Hermione and the pair jumped up and down bouncing on the bed in giddy excitement. It was something Mrs. Weasley had often blown a fuse over when Hermione and Luna had joined Ginny in this very same childish activity when they would stay with the Weasleys over the summer. Hermione's eyes shone with happy tears and out of nowhere Ginny was there with them too jumping with them and also hugging Luna. 

None of this made any sense, Hermione tried to cling to her joy but it seemed to turn in her mouth and her keen logic-driven mind knew this wasn't right. It was too good to be true.

The mood soon changed and a cold chill ran down Hermione's spine as she heard footsteps coming from above and she tried to look around the dark room they were in for a way out. She didn't know why but she just felt they had to run, to get out of this place, something awful was coming for them. She tried to tell Luna and Ginny to help her look for an escape but her voice was still gone. Hermione's heart began to pound and she tried to stop her legs shaking.

All three witches tried to speak to one and other but like Hermione, their voices made no sound. They all looked to each other in confusion and terror Luna grabbed both Ginny and Hermione's hands in anxious fear. Seeming to plead with her eyes not to be left alone again. A moment later light spilled into the dark dank cellar coming down the stairs and suddenly Hermione's blood ran cold as she heard a manic cackling and running feet. They'd all heard that sinister laugh before last year at the ministry, the knew it well as the unique mocking calling card of Bellatrix.

Hermione and Ginny pushed Luna behind them and drew their wands as a witch with wild dark hair and bulging vicious eyes stormed down the stairs her robes swirling around her. She gripped a knife in one hand, a wand in her other. Charging directly at them still laughing and baring her teeth. Hermione swallowed hard and tried to scream a spell but her voice would not come even now as the mad dark witch neared them lunging with her knife laughing like an unhinged deranged demon.

Just as the knife was sinking into Hermione's shoulder everything began to spin and fade all she knew was pain and darkness and then...she awoke screaming in her tent with Ginny also jolting awake and grabbing her to calm her down. 

"Hermione it's okay it was a nightmare...the same one we've both been having, It's okay you here with me in Harry's camp with everyone else you're safe!" Ginny said holding Hermione close. Hermione sobbed in Ginny's shoulder for a moment, in a cold sweat and looking pale and sickly.

"Oh Ginny...what does this mean we keep having the same vision or nightmare or whatever it is...do you think its like the ones Harry has? That they're real and showing us where Luna is?" Hermione asked looking into Ginny's eyes directly watching closely for any sign the redhead might think she was right.

"You're the brain box Hermione, not me...but I...I think maybe Luna is calling to us with some form of magic....trying to...I don't know..help us find her...does that sound mad?" Ginny said biting her lip and furrowing her brow.

"Not at all...I think we should have a word with Harry about all this when he returns to camp from his latest mission...do you think the attack on that group of hunters went well? Was there any word when you were on night patrol last night?" Hermione asked moving to get out of bed and get dressed. Ginny did the same and while making herself and Hermione a cup of tea each she relayed what she had heard the night before.

"I was patrolling the perimeter of the camp with Remus down by that small stream when Seamus and Neville apparated back right in the middle of it splashing us both and giving us a heart attack. They're still pretty lousy at Apparition, we nearly bloody blasted them into Oblivion, they were lucky Remus is much cooler headed than me. Any way after Remus and I interrogated them and made sure they were who they said they were the told us Harry and the others had captured a four-man group of hunters and were currently getting information out them about the Dark Lords movements," Ginny said passing a mug of tea to Hermione and the pair headed outside there tent and into the main bustling camp of Harry's guerilla army.

"Anything about Luna come up?" Hermione asked as she held the tent flap up for Ginny.

"No...but one hunter seemed eager to talk if he was allowed to live...and well he started shouting something about Bellatrix Lestrange before one of his so-called 'comrades' lifted a rock and caved his head in with it to silence him, Tonks wasn't quick enough with her body bind cursed and that was the end of that," Ginny said darkly as she and Hermione waved to few other members of the camp who passed by heading out on patrol.

Harry's camp just on the outskirts of the forest of Dean a place chosen by Hermione. Harry had taken a while to convince that they needed help to fight this war and had eventually decided having everyone hidden in an out of the way place like this was better than leaving people exposed at Hogwarts and the ministry. All the Weasleys, Fleur, and her family, as well as The D.A and their families, were here in various tents dotted around the edge of the forest. Of course, only Harry Hermione and Ron knew of the core mission to destroy the Horcruxes.

Everyone else kept busy carrying out raids on known Death eater associates, hunters, and disrupting Voldemorts forces as best they could. Others who are less willing to fight unless they had to stay at the camp keeping it secure gathering supplies, food, water, potions, and any magical artifacts that could help them fight off the Death eaters. There were right around a hundred in the camp now and so far loses and been low. One patrol that had gone out with Dean to search for a Goblin the boy had traveled with how claimed to be in danger from the Dark lords forces, had been gone a worrying length of time.

"So Bellatrix is the one who has Luna...there could be something to our nightmares then?" Hermione mused sipping her tea her mind running off in a hundred directions with schemes and plans.

"That Death Eater, or hunter or whatever he was could've said anything to save his neck should we really go to Harry with this? isn't he all tied up looking for...well whatever those things only you Harry and Ron get sent after?" Ginny said and Hermione couldn't help but agree it wasn't much but still it was all they had.

"If Bellatrix is involved she'd probably take her prisoners to her sisters, that big estate Fred and Geroge have been scooping out...they say death Eater activity around there is as thick as you can get..I...just I have a terrible feeling Luna's in there," Hermione said biting her lip before downing the rest of her tea.

"Think of how secure that place is though...probably you know who's main base of operations to boot...take everything we've done here to hide this place and defend it and multiply that by a thousand and were still nowhere close to the level of security they'll have in place," Ginny said shaking her head bitterly. Hermione couldn't help but agree as she looked around the camp.

Everyone had pulled all their knowledge of defensive magic and concealment charms together and secured the place with every form of magic they could think of. Tonks had even said she thought it was the most secure hideout in British wizarding History. Hermione hadn't been so sure about that but with how badly Hogwarts and the ministry had been infested with spies and Death Eater's the Gryffindor did belive this camp was a hundred times safer than anywhere else the country at that moment.

However, Malfoy Manor was probably locked up tighter than Azkaban with spells and enchantments Hermione and everyone else here could only ever dream of knowing about. Still, Hermione was determined that if Luna was there she'd find a way in to get her back.

"I think we should have a word with Harry after all...I have...a suggestion he'd maybe go for, he won't like it at first he'll fight me...but he'll come around," Hermione said and Ginny gave a dark chuckle.

"Well if you could convince him to build an army I think you're in with chance Hermione Granger," Ginny said and Hermione smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Hey, you two! Harry's back! Come on! Padam Patil shouted as she and her sister rushed past with a group of other D.A members all heading to the center of the camp. 

"Alright let's get up to speed on what's happening next...then we'll get Harry alone and...and..." Hermione trailed off as she realised she didn't have much of plan at all and Ginny chuckled.

"Don't worry I have the chosen one wrapped around my little finger I'll lure him back to our tent with my charms and then you can pounce on him with this grand scheme," Ginny said and Hermione snorted but nodded her agreement.

"Hang in their Luna, we'll be with you soon," Hermione muttered as she marched off with Ginny and followed everyone else to hear from Harry.

******* 

"Oh Mr. Ollivander sir, are you alright? Your poor head, " Luna said her voice shaking as she tried to leap from her bed to his side but Bellatrix caught her wrist. She held Luna in place frowning in semi-confusion as if she had no notion why anyone would be so concerned for someone else's pain. Luna turned her head and looked at her with pleading eyes, she noted Bellatrixes grip wasn't as firm as she would've expected and she was being almost gentle. Luna hoped her desperate eyes might move the dark witch but Bellatrix at first merely shook her head and held onto Luna defiantly.

"He's alright... it looks worse than it is...I imagine," Bellatrix said with a little giggle and Luna tried to pull free, worry for Ollivander ever-increasing in her eyes. Eyes, which grew ever more pleading but still Bellatrix was reluctant pouting in annoyance clearly unwilling to unhand her favourite toy.

'I'm not going to beg you, you're going to let me help because it's the right thing to do,' Luna thought hoping Bellatrix was maybe in her head at that moment trying to get a read of what she was thinking. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes before letting out a sigh as if she was scoffing at the notion she somehow cared what the 'right thing' was.

"Who...is...whos...there," Ollivander managed to ramble before coughing and gasping for air and Luna lost her will to remain silent and did indeed voice her desperation to help the wizard but she adopted a more demanding tone than a begging one., Luna knew Bellatrix responded well to strength and poorly to weakness.

"Please!...he needs to be cleaned up at least...you washed me when I got here remember?" Luna said a flash of anger in her eyes a hint of fury in her voice and Bellatrix softened her expression for a moment, grinning wickedly, obviously holding great fondness for that particular event. Perhaps she also enjoyed forcing Luna to lose her temper something that was most unusual for the young witch who was normally a bastion of tranquility.

"Yes, I did cleanse you, didn't I?...in fact it's almost time for another bath...perhaps, if you give the wandmaker a quick looking after...you'll let auntie Bella wash you again? Oh, you're such a little firecracker when you get riled aren't you Lovey, " Bellatrix said casting an appraising eye over Luna from head to toe. Luna trembled under her hungry gaze and pulled her bathrobe, the only item of clothing she'd been wearing since her first night at Malfoy Manor, tight to her. So, Bellatrix did like goading her, perhaps she found corrupting someone so quiet and calm to be great fun. Luna did her best to keep her voice free from anger as she responded as to not too greatly please her captor.

"I'll take a bath....but I'll have my clothes back this time, I really loved that purple turtle neck...it was my mothers," Luna said keeping her voice strong and steady hoping this attempt at bargaining was working. Bellatrix looked to be deep in thought for a moment still casting an appreciative eye over Luna before chuckling.

"Don't like the breeze down here, eh Lovey?" Bellatrix said placing a hand to Luna's impossibly pale bare thigh and inching it slowly upward under her bathrobe causing Luna to tightly close her legs together to stop Bellatrix slow and deliberate advance to her core. This bold action only served to trap Bellatrix's hand between Luna's warm thighs, something which delighted her captor.

Bellatrix let out a small pleasured sigh her eyes alive with glee and hungry as ever, she clearly thought Luna was giving her some kind of come on by trapping her hand which wasn't the Ravenclaws intentions whatsoever. Luna felt strange, a great heat was boiling in her belly and she was tingling between her legs, and growing damp, her quim pulsing. No one had ever been so close to touching her there. 

Luna's breathing quickened and her heartbeat seemed to grow at an equally alarming rate, Luna tried to keep her cheeks from burning red hot but it was no use. Even from the dim light of the low burning candle, Bellatrix could see the effect her touch was having and a grin spread across her lips before she let her tongue dart out and lick along them making them glisten damply. 

Luna felt ashamed, she shouldn't feel these things she felt right now, not for this witch, not for Bellatrix. Luna wanted to tear her eyes away from Bellatrixes giddy shining black ones but she simply couldn't. Bellatrix's eyes were filled with excitement passion and as ever a certain alluring darkness Luna thought she might be lost to those eyes forever unless she did something. So she willed herself to turn her head away and thought of all the wickedness the woman had ever done. 

'You hurt Nevilles Parents...and you killed Stubby Boardman!' Luna though closing her eyes and shaking a little with anger as she recalled these terrible deeds.

"Stubby Boardman? I've never even heard of any Stubby Boardman!" Bellatrix cried in annoyance pouting and giving Luna a small shove confirming once and for all that she had indeed been in Luna's head again.

"You might know him as...Sirius Black," Luna said softly keeping her eyes shut as Bellatrix went very still and quiet all of a sudden.

"That...wasn't my fault, little cousin Sirius ran in front of that bloody arch of his own accord and got himself knocked in there, his fate was of no elses making but his own! I hit him with a stunning spell! You were there Lovey you saw it! I remember you! If Sirius had been paying more attention he'd still be here," Bellatrix said coldly no mocking or sing-song playful tone to be found in her voice this time. 

Luna, at last, opened her eyes and looked back at Bellatrix uncertain if she should even consider believing any of that for a second but suddenly her mind flashed back to that night in the ministry and she recalled seeing the shot of red light that Bellatrix had sent at Sirius, if she'd been meaning to kill him surely she'd have thrown the killing curse at him? The pair had appeared to be playing with each other rather than fighting a duel to the death it had been rather strange now Luna mused on it a little longer. 

Bellatrix cackling with laughter as she dodged everything thrown at her while Sirius hurled childish taunts at her urging her to try harder while not even going after his cousin at full strength himself. Luna hadn't been able to watch all of the duel she'd been busy trying to keep Hermione and Ginny alive buffing them with wards and shield charms every chance she could get and dodging Death Eaters herself. It was possible her memory was hazy about some things but then again the burning red light from that spell Bellatrix had sent as Sirius before he fell through the arch was still there in her mind's eye clear as day.

"Yes, see Lovey you know what I say is true...in your heart, you know it!" Bellatrix said shifting closer to Luna on the bed her eyes lighting up in excitement but Luna looked to her feet and shook her head. Luna was still unwilling to fully give in that Bellatrix was telling things true about Harrys Godfather but weathers he was or not, there were still her other crimes. The murders and the torture that couldn't be denied.

"There's still no excuse for Neville...you shattered his life into a million little pieces, what you did to his parents is unforgivable," Luna said quietly no harshness in her voice she just spoke plainly and calmly. Bellatrix gritted her teeth but said nothing.

After a few moments of silence in which the only noise was Ollivander grumbling and coughing Luna finally tried to get up again but was caught by the arm once more. Bellatrix let out a little tut as Luna tried to shake her off and loosened her grip further on the girl's wrist though she leaned in closer to Luna's ear to whisper to her.

"You do know I wasn't the only one who was there when the Longbottoms met that unfortunate fate...who says I was responsible more than Barty Crouch Junior or dear Rudlphos," Bellatrix said in a hushed voice before taking Luna's earlobe into her warm wet mouth and suckling it gently. Luna's breath hitched and in a moment of madness all those other things she'd been feeling and trying to repress rushed back to her. 

That great fire in her core returned and that sweet ache between her legs was back and Luna let out a tiny whimper. what was happening to her? She didn't really believe anything Bellatrix was saying did she? Was she simply trying to cling onto a reason to allow this strange terrible desire for this witch to come without any guilt about the things she'd done in her past?

"No need to be scared Lovey, no guilt, no fear...it's natural for a young hot-blooded witch to feel these things and...shall we say, 'be drawn' to an older mature powerful witch, you don't need to be ashamed, lesser witches than you would've have given into me long ago" Bellatrix said her hot breath tickling Luna's cheek. She was so close now the tip of her nose rubbed tenderly against Luna's cheek. Luna realised she was doing it again she was invading her mind, seeing everything she wanted and desired.

'No, remember you must help Mr. Ollivander!' Luna thought pushing all else from her head and clenching her fists in determination.

"Oh never mind him...oh come now...such lovely things were flowing through your head now you're all...miserable again, I'll even get you back mummies purple jumper and your other things if you promise to liven up a little," Bellatrix said pouting and giving Luna a little shake at the wrist in hopes of jolting her out of this mood.

Luna could tell she was winning Bellatrix over and could use her desire to see her in a happier state to her advantage. Luna boldly grabbed Bellatrixs wrist, her hand still trapped between Luna's thighs seemingly content to stay there for all time. Luna gently rubbed her thumb in a circular motion on Bellatrixs wrist causing the woman's breath to hitch and as the Ravenclaw turned on her best pleading eyes once more, which began to grow damp Bellatrix at last broke. She sighed and let go of her grasp on Luna's wrist and pulled her other hand free from between her legs.

"Fine...you little soft-hearted butterfly chaser...go on then help him too, seems you've a mind to help the whole world...everyone but me eh?" Bellatrix muttered giving Luna a little push away from her to signal she should hurry up and run to the wandmaker before she changed her mind. Luna forced a small appreciative grin for her captor and Bellatrix just waved her hand dismissively seemingly unsure how to take such affection. Yes, Bellatrix much preferred brooding over the fact Luna would not readily stay with her and give up her supposed knowledge about Harry and his whereabouts.

'I...I still have some kind of sway with her...I could use that," Luna thought before trying to push the idea from her mind incase Bellatrix found it in her head later when she would no doubt seek to riffle through Luna's memories again. Whether she was welcome to or not Luna was sure Bellatrix would properly enter her mind again soon.

"Don't think those sad puppy eyes will work on me next time...I eat puppies for breakfast," Bellatrix said sternly narrowing her dark eyes at Luna before the Ravenclaw made to get up off the bed at last. Luna hoped she was exaggerating but with Bellatrix, you could never be sure.

Luna bounded from her position next to Bellatrix a moment later leaving the pouting woman laying behind and her tray of food untouched. Bellatrix let out a little 'hmph' noise presumably still a little ticked off that Luna would so readily abandon her to run off and attend to Ollivander. The dark witch grabbed up a slice of toast from the tray and bit into it in a harsh manner taking out some of her frustrations at Luna's behavior with some angry chewing.

Bellatrix looked longingly after Luna for a moment while she chewed before her face soured and she rather petulantly turned her nose up as if to say 'Well, I don't want to play with you anymore anyway, so there!' This childish display crumbled soon after and Bellatrix looked toward Luna once more eyes alive with curiosity at her actions despite still appearing rather sulky as she ate Luna's toast. Luna ignored the witches obvious envy as best she could and grabbed up the still damp washcloth from the old tin bath. 

"Let's get you cleaned up a little...nice and gentle," Luna said giving a small smile towards Ollivander who was still sitting at the bottom of the stairs groaning and trying to answer her but failing.

Luna wrang some water out of the damp cloth and proceeded to dab softly at the cuts on the new arrivals head soon after the effects of the enchanted spring water the cloth had been soaked in were very apparent, the wounds began to close over and heal. Ollivander was still a mess however and had evidently been treated far worse than Luna had at the hands of the Death Eaters or whatever other merciless bands of hunters had been set upon the poor old man. 

His robes were in tatters and it looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backward, bits of twigs and leaves were stuck to various places on his robes a few had also gotten tangled in his disheveled long grey hair. Luna did her best to remove these while tending to his wounds.

Ollivander grumbled wearily trying to force his tired eyes open and to speak to Luna as she continued to soothe him with comforting words and dab at his cuts. Bellatrix watched from the bed arms folded eyes narrowed as Luna cared for the injured wizard, still in something of a huff that she wasn't the center of Luna's attention any longer.

"I...I..." Ollivander tried to speak yet again but began to cough, so Luna patted him gently on the back to help stifle the coughs.

"It's okay you don't need to speak....rest now, I can mend these cuts," Luna said softly trying to nonverbally and wandlessly cast a few minor healing charms to deal with the larger wounds the spring water seemed to not be working as well on. Bellatrix watched with keen interest, rather impressed at Luna's magical prowess but still rather confused why she'd waste her time learning healing magic. It was clear the dark witch was only used to injuring others and the concept of bothering to heal someone was rather foreign to her. Luna half expected to be dragged away from Ollivander at any moment as Bellatrix tutted and made huffy little noises growing impatient but she continued to let Luna work for the time being, though she started tapping her foot incessantly.

After a few minutes of cleaning the blood and dirt from the poor wizard's face and cooling him down a little with the damp cloth, the wandmaker finally managed to speak, in a slow weak raspy voice. Luna had to strain her ears to listen and understand him despite being right next to him.

"I...I know that voice...Luna Lovegood....fourteen inches, sleek Oak, very flexible, great for charms, healing and defensive magic....strange Unkown core string from a creature I could never identify....most unusual. I'm sorry that our reunion must be in such dire circumstances, my dear." Ollivander said giving a small chuckle which descended into another coughing fit.

"Hush now Mr. Ollivander, save your strength," Luna said softly before looking over her shoulder giving Bellatrix a semi-reproachful and almost accusatory look as she noted the witch was grinning at Ollivanders clear discomfort now. Bellatrix's face became stern again under Luna's gaze however and she stood up stamped her foot and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't look at me like that Lovey! I didn't do that to him! Did I? Answer me, old man!" Bellatrix demanded her voice going a little high and Ollivander stifled his coughing, at last, to look around Luna at the dark blurry shape next to Luna's bed that he could barely make out in such dim light.

"Alas...another voice I'm all too familiar with. Bellatrix Le...Bellatrix Black..." Ollivander corrected himself using Bellatrix's family name at the last moment which made the witch smile. She appeared to relax somewhat, though her eyes remained a little wild. Luna wondered if the wandmaker had perhaps heard Bellatrix chastise someone else for using what had been her married name till recently. Luna didn't get to muse on the subject long as Ollivander soon went on to describe Bellatrixes wand just as he had done for the Ravenclaw.

"....Twelve and three-quarter inches, dark walnut, unyielding, very attuned to destruction, dragon heartstring core..." Ollivander trailed off letting out a sigh and Bellatrix giggled taking her wand from her sleeve and twirling a strand of her wild hair with it as she approached Luna and the wandmaker and kneeled down next to the Ravenclaw.

"Bet this is one wand you wish you could unmake...but was it this wand that did all of this," Bellatrix said in sweet innocent voice taking her wand and prodding a few of Ollivander's remaining cuts and bruises baring her teeth like a dog as she was often inclined to do.

"It was not....this damage was done by the others...who came to my shop," Ollivander said leaning back a little as much as he dared to avoid further poking and irritation of his wounds by Bellatrix.

"I was closing up on Thursday...when a spell smashed my shop window sending shards of glass in all directions....that's how my face came to be in such a sorry state..." Ollivander trailed off as Luna covered her mouth in shock at the story.

"That's so awful...I'm sorry this happened to you," Luna said placing a hand on the elderly wizard's shoulder.

"Alas...I was lucky Miss Lovegood...unlike my last customer of that day...A shard of glass pierced that young Lady's heart she died almost instantly...I was dragged from my shop by a...Mr. Greyback I believe, before I could check on her," Mr Ollivander glared at Bellatrix for a moment and the dark witch stuck her tongue out at him.

"Again don't look at me like that! I wasn't there was I? Greyback was supposed to blow open the bloody door not charge in through the window! Now tell her again tell her I wasn't there!" Bellatrix demanded putting her wand to Ollivander's throat her eyes bulging teeth gritted.

"No...you weren't present Lady Black," Ollivander said before starting to splutter and choke once again. Luna snapped then and harshly shoved Bellatrix away removing her wand from his throat.

"Stop that leave him alone!" Luna demanded boldly and Bellatrix who had fallen to her backside held her wand tightly in the grips of a cold silent fury but it faded under Luna's stern gaze and the witch let out a sinister low chuckle smirking up at angry Ravenclaw.

"Oh I love it when you're all rough on me Lovey," Bellatrix said sighing reaching up a hand to caress Luna's cheek but the Ravenclaw turned her face away letting her hair fall around her face obscuring her from view. Bellatrix pouted and her tone became softer again as she got back to her knees next to the witch.

"Oh come now, didn't you hear him, I wasn't there, See Lovey...I was not responsible...I was truthful to you," Bellatrix said cheerily eager to get the young witch back on side. Luna refused to look back at Bellatrix for a few moments as the dark witch childishly tugged at the sleeve of her bathrobe begging for her to pay attention to her. Glancing at Ollivander Luna saw the wandmaker give her a tiny pleading look that said 'please do what she wants' and eventually Luna gave a small nod of acknowledgment. This made Bellatrix chuckle and clap her hands in giddy delight she stowed away her wand back up her sleeve. 

Bellatrix had many things up her sleeve as she had pointed out to Luna during one of her visits, she often enchanted the sleeves of her various robes to store multiple blades and implements of torture. It was rather a very clever bit of magic, it pained Luna to know it was used for such evil means. Luna didn't get to think about this too long as Bellatrix suddenly grabbed her around the middle from behind and hugged her close.

"There we are...friends again," Bellatrix said rocking back and forth gently with Luna her eyes shut a look of genuine seeming bliss and relife on her face. Luna just appeared rather confused and unsure what to say, so she tried to speak to Ollivander again while Bellatrix was distracted.

"Mr. Ollivander, what happened too you after they took you from your shop, why did they want you?" Luna asked softly as she took up the damp washcloth and finished up cleaning his face. Ollivander opened his mouth to speak but looked around Luna's shoulders up into Bellatrixes no longer joyous and now Stoney face and seemed to decide against answering.

"No need to worry yourself about that kind of thing Lou-Lou..." Bellatrix said pressing her lips to Luna's neck giving a tender kiss.

'My name is Luna' Luna thought growing a little weary of Bellatrixes constant nicknames, Lovey, Blondie, Lou-Lou. Still, at least they were a marked improvement on what she got at school, Looney, Loopy, Luna-tic. How was it the most infamous and wicked of Death Eaters was somehow less cruel to her than school children, Luna wondered.

"I couldn't have some water could I?" Ollivander asked managing to speak for the first time without coughing. Bellatrix let out an annoyed grunt and got to her feet hiking up her robes for a moment and flashing a long slender pale leg which Luna found made her mouth run dry. Bellatrix reached down to her thigh where a hip flask was stored in a black lace garter belt. Bellatrix removed the flask took a swig for herself then handed it to Ollivander. The wizard took a few swallows his face souring a little but he dared not complain before he was done drinking. After he had handed the flask back he did finally note an issue with Bellatrixs gesture.

"Fire whiskey...that won't do much for my thirst," Ollivander said frowning a little. 

"It'll dull the pain though...you ungrateful little..." Bellatrix hissed but was cut off before she could say anything harsher as Luna grabbed her arm to silence her and looked at her with a small grin hoping this would be enough to distract her growing anger.

'That was kind of you Bella,' Luna thought hoping she was using her Legilimency to hear what Luna was thinking. It seemed maybe she was as the woman let her lips curl into a smile as she took her hand and held it over the one Luna was gripping her arm with and gave a gentle squeeze.

Thankfully it now seemed Bellatrix lost interest in Ollivander again and moved to hand her hip flask to Luna. Luna looked apprehensive she really wasn't a big drinker but it transpired she wasn't being offered any fire whiskey at all.

"Here Lovey, slip that back into place won't you," Bellatrix said her eyes lighting up as she turned to Luna and hiked up her robes again to give Luna access to her lacy garter belt. Luna's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as Bellatrix kept hiking her skirt this time and greeted the Ravenclaw with the sight of a great mass of dark curls nestled above her slickening quim. Only Hermione had as wild and untamed a bush, something she'd learned with her constant underwear dropping prank.

"Unlike you, I don't mind a bit of a breeze Lovey...now hurry with the flask dear...or would you like a closer look hmm?" Bellatrix asked taking her free hand and gripping a clump of Luna's hair as if she was going to bring the girls head forward between her legs. Instead, Bellatrix just gave another wicked giggle and just held Luna firmly smiling down at her. Luna finally tore her eyes away from Bellatrixes private region and tried to stop her cheeks from reddening and ignore the things that had started to flash across her mind. Things she must never think, not ever. Not about this terrible dark beautiful ruin-ness witch before. Luna tried to concentrate instead on, placing the flask back where it belonged.

Luna's hands were trembling as she slipped the flashback into its holder unable to believe she was touching Bellatrix in such a place and disliking the pangs of excitement she was feeling and how her heart stirred with the little breathy pants and sighs Bellatrix was making as Luna fixed the flask back in place. In fact, Bellatrix looked to be on the edge of ecstasy her cheeks growing a little flushed her mouth opening in a small 'O' shape. Ollivander shifted around awkwardly and looked down at his feet clearly uncomfortable with this strange display. Luna was glad Bellatrix was stood with her back to the wizard at present and thus hiding the true scandalous nature of what was currently happening. Luna had many questions for Bellatrix regarding her apparent aversion to underwear but also had as equally as many and more pressing questions for herself.

Such as why was she so enamored with this woman, who had wrought all manner of evil across the wizarding world. Luna wanted to get up and slap her again to shake her violently and ask her what she was playing at. Luna couldn't move however Bellatrixes enrapturing eyes were upon her and they seemed to have the power to hold Luna in place.

She was so alluring and captivating standing there with that one lovely pale leg exposed giving a flick of her wild hair to move it out of her face to keep her dark ensnaring eyes on Luna's bright silvery ones. Luna finally got the flask back in place just before Bellatrix seemed ready to explode with bliss at Luna's clumsy pawing of her thigh.

"There's a good girl," Bellatrix said breathily letting her robes fall back down and she took her other hand from the girl's head as Luna drew back her still shaking hands and managed to breathe again.

'Don't think about all the things you're feeling down there' Luna thought swallowing hard as Bellatrix stared deeper into her eyes and giggled biting her lip.

"Come back to bed and leave your new friend to rest awhile, let him settle into his new home...I'll bring you more friends soon...maybe some closer to your age...I realise having to listen to this old dolt ramble on about wands isn't ideal and you'd rather have different company most likely but..."Bellatrix was cut off as Luna interjected boldly getting to her feet and glaring up at Bellatrix eager to snap herself out of the strange mood she'd fallen into a moment before. Bellatrix's sneering tone had made Luna see the truth of the woman again and had strengthened her resolve not to be drawn in by her once more.

"I think he's wonderful, you're the dolt!" Luna said defiantly before tossing the washcloth back at the old tin bath in a rather harsh manner and marching off back to bed. Bellatrix gritted her teeth looking like she had much to say but this was a rare occasion where she held her tongue and after a moment she cackled with laughter her demeanor shifting as if nothing had happened. Bellatrix reached down for Ollivander in a harsh manner and brought him over to a darkened corner where she at last unbound his hands and pushed him back onto an old filthy mattress.

"You will sleep here till the next time the dark lord wishes to chat...oh and if you touch one hair on Loveys pretty little blonde head with a single old boney finger of yours...I'll cut open your belly and stuff you full of hot coals...nighty night," Bellatrix said drawing her wand suddenly giving a swift wave which caused a set of dark curtains to drop from the ceiling and surround Ollivanders corner of the cellar. Bellatrix giggled before skipping back to Luna's bed leaving Ollivander behind the curtain to swallow hard and collapse back onto the mattress seeming to instantly pass out from exhaustion. 

Luna was eating her food that had gone cold by this stage but her hunger demanded she eat it anyway. Bellatrix came and sat beside her seeming to enjoy the angry look Luna had on her face as she chewed.

"Yes, eat up now that's a good little witch...you'll need your strength, I have to pay another visit to your memories today. The Dark Lord grows ever tired of your friends and their activities I must learn something from you soon...or you shall become...unnecessary...I would rather this didn't happen so don't waste time trying to throw me from your head, Lou..." Bellatrix said drawing her wand and using the tip to draw some of Luna's hair back behind her ear. For moment Luna almost thought Bellatrix had a hint of concern in her voice but this idea was soon dispelled by her wolfish grin.

"I've told you...I don't know anything that will help you find Harry or anyone else," Luna said finishing her toast and drinking her semi cold tea.

"I believe that's what you believe....but the mind is a funny thing, you and I both know that. There could be things you yourself are unaware you still remember that could aid me. So, we shall endeavor to preserve... now up you get Lovey, look into my eyes and relax," Bellatrix said as Luna set aside her food tray and took a deep breath getting to her feet. She didn't want to do this again. Though Bellatrix claimed to be seeking information on Harry and his friends Luna was certain Bellatrix was keener to pry into her personal life than anything else.

Bellatrix also stood noting Luna's disapproving gaze she shook her head and tutted but never the less aimed her wand at Luna maintaining eye contact before casting the spell to see into Luna's mind once again.

***********

Luna braced herself as the cellar around them began to grow hazy and blurry and a great mist covered everything from out of nowhere. Suddenly many memories swam before Luna's eyes and before she knew it herself and Bellatrix where stood on a hillside overlooking a graveyard as a small funeral took place on a dry but overcast morning. Luna saw a young girl who her eye was immediately drawn to. It was herself and her father hand in hand at a graveside as a wizard in white robes oversaw her mother's burial. Little Luna couldn't have been more than five or six years old.

"I...I don't..." grownup Luna tried to speak to tell Bellatrix to move onto something, anything, else! She didn't need to get the words out as Bellatrix though showing little in the way of pity from her expression did mercifully give a flick of her wand and the scene herself and Luna was viewing changed and suddenly the pair were aboard the Hogwarts express. They followed a young Luna as she asked at every compartment if she could have a seat but everywhere she went was full or at least that's what everyone in the compartments she tried to ask claimed. 

"No room here...sorry weirdo,"

"Oh get lost that's my friends seat...she'll be here any moment"

"Sorry, no girls allowed!"

"Don't move my bag I want it next to me! Go away!"

It was clear that some spaces where only being used up by coats hats and other nick-nacks so that the other first years had an easy excuse to be rid of young Luna. They just didn't care to say that they didn't like the look of Luna and were unnerved by her overly cheery and sincere manner. Bellatrix showed some emotion now gritting her teeth as little Luna was turned away again and again.

"Little pests, I'd have pressed my thumbs into their eyes until they ran away screaming for mummy!" Bellatrix muttered to herself before frowning a little as she watched a young Luna with nowhere to go move to the back of the train and into a carriage reserved for larger luggage that couldn't be taken into the small luggage racks in the compartments. Little Luna sat down on a box in that carriage alone, her face still held its smile however and the girl seemed not as put out as Bellatrix clearly thought she should be.

"Remember Daddy says it takes a while for children to warm up to each other...you're just as good as anybody else, you are better than no one and no one is better than you," young Luna recited to herself.

"I hate children," Bellatrix muttered more to herself than grown-up Luna as the pair watched the Ravenclaws younger self trying to make the best of things as she started to talk to a black cat that had been stored in the carriage in its carry case.

"Hello kitty, Were you not wanted upfront either?" Little Luna asked sticking a finger into the carry case to stroke the cat's forehead gently causing the animal to purr.

"I used to sneak around in this carriage myself as a girl...didn't pet many cats...stole a lot of nice things, however," Bellatrix said giving grown-up Luna a small nudge on the arm and a wicked grin as if this was a cute story that would somehow raise Luna's spirits as she was looking rather sadly at her past self.

"Stealing is wrong," Luna said simply and bluntly moving over to her younger self and trying to reach her own finger toward the cat but the scene shifted once more as Bellatrix must have gotten bored and wished to rummage through another of Luna's memories. 

This time Bellatrix and Luna found themselves at Hogwarts as the first years made their way up the front steps of the castle and got lined up ready to head into the great hall to feast and be sorted. 

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood it nice to meet you, I like your ribbon," young Luna said extending her hand to another first-year girl who looked rather affronted at Luna's having decided to speak to her. The girl gave Luna a bewildered look as if she was in shock someone so strange thought they had any right to approach her. Young Luna tilted her head to one side in confusion she was only trying to get to know her soon to be classmates. 

Yet this girl was acting like Luna had slapped her and said terrible things about her mother. After a few more seconds of staring in disbelief, the girl with the blue ribbon in her hair whom Luna had chosen to introduce herself too blushed deeply as her friends next to her began to snigger at Luna's unusual appearance. They whispered in mocking voices behind their friend.

"Look at that necklace...bottle corks? that's so stupid!"

"What's with those earrings...and whys she got her wand tucked behind her ear,"

"What a freak, careful, you'll get some of her weirdness on you,"

They all began to laugh and grown-up Luna looked to Bellatrix who had narrowed her eyes menacingly at the group who were taunting Luna and her nostrils flared as their laughter got louder.

"I'd let her rub her weirdness all over me if I could, you little spiteful brats!" Bellatrix spat though her words went unheard by the children as of course, they were mere memories.

Eleven-year-old Luna seemed to be blocking out her detractors going by the sweet smile she was maintaining as she looked only at the girl with the blue ribbon whose face was souring the longer Luna looked and the longer her friends laughed. Little Luna's eyes tried to keep up the cheer the rest of her face held but a great deal of hurt began to manifest itself and her silvery eyes started to shine with a little dampness.

"You be kind missy...or I swear," Bellatrix hissed to herself her wand hand trembling with anger.

The girl with blue ribbon of course couldn't hear as she like everything else here was only a memory and the scene played out as it always had and always would.

"Get away from me, I don't want to speak to you...freak," The girl with the blue ribbon said in a rather high and mighty tone pushing Luna away from her into the wall and walking away with her laughing friends.

Bellatrix now had a face like thunder as she suddenly charged after the group of little girls drawing her knife from her sleeve and slashing at them, growling and spitting.

"You little bitches!" Bellatrix cried her voice so high it could've shattered glass as her blade passing right through the girls like they were ghosts doing no damage whatsoever, Bellatrixes anger was only in vain. Luna moved to her eager to calm the woman as if she stayed in a foul mood it was likely herself or Ollivander would suffer in the real world when they were done searching Luna's mind.

"This is only a memory, it's over and done with long ago...Bella please," Luna said rushing to the witch and grabbing her arm to stop her slashing at the girls and Bellatrix fell still. The memory shifted and Bellatrix began rushing through Luna's first year at Hogwarts. They saw little Luna try time and again to make friends but no one wanted to know. Soon little Luna stopped her efforts and concentrated only on her school work. However, Professors did little but complain about her outlandish answers to questions during lessons which would cause the entire class to laugh.

"So what spell would you use to transfigure this basket into a barn owl...yes Miss Lovegood?" Professor McGonagall asked sighing exasperatedly as she saw little Luna's raised hand.

"Why would I need a barn owl in the first place Professor?" Luna asked and McGonagall shook her head as a few giggles went around the room.

"Perhaps you want to send someone a letter dear...now what spell..." McGonagall was cut off as Luna spoke over her.

"I'd simply use one of the school owls Proffesor...or use the floo network to visit someone directly and give them the letter in person...of course that negates even having to write a letter...it would save such a lot of time," Luna said smiling at Professor McGonagall as the class burst out laughing.

"Alright settle down, very amusing Miss Lovegood...now please can anyone tell me the spell..." A frustrated McGonagall moved swiftly along as a pouting little Luna sat at her desk confused as to why anything she said had been funny.

"That was a fine witty answer you useless, dried up, old bat, who needs transfiguration anyway," Bellatrix snarled sticking her tongue out at McGonagall as Luna memories shifted again. Little Luna rarely spoke in class now and no longer raised her hand Bellatrix grew ever more frustrated viewing her being ignored in classes and at meal times by the professors and her peers and hurriedly moved past these memories. She seemed more incensed than grownup Luna was at reliving these horrid events.

The next memory Bellatrix cared to stop at was of Luna exiting the Hogwarts express and running to father at the end of her first year as she returned home for the summer.

"Daddy, Daddy! I missed you so much!" Luna called jumping up and hugging her father who held her tight to him.

"Oh I missed you too my Luna....how was School? Make many friends this year?" Luna's father asked as he set her back down and smiled at her. Luna looked at her feet letting her hair fall around her face and obscure her as she slowly shook her head. Her father frowned but put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Sometimes it takes a little while...next year I'm sure you will find many friends Luna," 

Luna looked up and gave a determined nod.

Bellatrix shifted the memories again and now Luna was rushing to her father on the same platform again at the end of her second year and a similar scene played out.

"What about friends how did this year go darling, any improvement?"

Little Luna shook her head again. Bellatrix let out a frustrated cry of anguish and shifted the memories again. For a third time a young Luna ran from the train to her father and the same old story played out, Luna had still not found any friends. Bellatrix at this point held grownup Luna to her side protectively muttering about the children of Hogwarts into Luna's ear.

"Never mind those little brats, they don't know a true witch worth knowing when they see one that's their fault...oh little beasts, If I find those who were this ill-mannered to you, I'd carve them open in a flash," Bellatrix said grinding her teeth before Luna interrupted.

"You haven't seen the next year things got better just as Daddy said please look," Luna said whishing to calm the witch but Bellatrix wasn't listening and just grumbled to herself cursing all the children at Hogwarts to die cruel and unusual deaths.

"Well never mind them...you have me now Lou, I'm your true friend," Bellatrix said squeezing Luna close.

"Please just look what happened the next year it wasn't so terrible," Luna said trying to pull free and though she frowned deeply and looked like she didn't wish to see more Bellatrix did flick her wand and began shifting the memory one last time to Luna's fourth year and this time her reunion with her father went a lot differently.

"You haven't asked about friends Daddy?" Luna asked as she walked hand in hand with her father who looked at her in surprise his face lighting up as he saw Luna was beaming ear to ear.

"You made some?" He asked in giddy excitement, eyes shining, wide and alive with pure joy.

"Yes, their names are Ginny Hermione Harry Neville..." Luna went on to list almost the entirety of the D.A without pause or taking a breath leaving out Cho and her friend who had betrayed the group. Luna was glad Bellatrix hadn't viewed anything that had gone on with Marietta as that would have surely worsened her mood.

"Oh so many! I even lost count, I knew you could do it Luna I knew it! Just takes a little time, see, oh didn't I tell you," Luna's father lifted Luna up by her waist into the air and spun her around laughing heartily. Big Luna felt her heart swell as she viewed this scene recalling how happy she'd been that year. Next to her Bellatrix let out a little sniffy chuckle and big Luna looked up at her to see her hurriedly turning away shielding her face from view.

"It's nothing...something in my eye...viewing memories for too long...effects my allegories," Bellatrix said giving a wave of her wand and suddenly Luna and the dark witch were back standing in the Malfoys cellar.

Bellatrix stood up straight rubbing at her face before giving herself a shake and clearing her throat. Luna moved back and sat on the bed shifting around awkwardly.

"Well that was very useful Lovey...an interesting list of names...for me to work from," Bellatrix said moving to sit next to Luna who looked rather horrified realising what precious information she had given up through her memories.

"No don't hurt them not Ginny or Hermione or...any of them please," Luna said and in a rather bold fashion grabbed a hold of Bellatrix's hand. Bellatrix shivered for a moment seeming frozen but hurriedly drew away from her hand.

"Please get a hold of yourself Lovey...I won't hurt them...I just want to speak to them...to help me find Potter...they'll stay here with you...all your friends here together won't that be nice," Bellatrix said and Luna just sat breathing heavily trying to calm herself.

"Now I could tell you hid some names from me...I don't wish to dive into your mind again so soon...so please tell me then you can get some rest and I can go get more friends for us to play with!" Bellatrix said and Luna shook her head angry with herself that she had already named so many of her friends who could now be in great danger. She had no fondness for Cho or Marietta after what they had done. When Marietta had been caught betraying the D.A and had been scarred with the word sneak across her face she had blamed Luna her fellow Ravenclaw for talking them into joining in the first place. 

Th pair had cornered Luna in a bathroom one evening and given her a savage beating and vicious verbal assault leaving her robes in tatters and her nose bloodied. Luna had cleaned herself up and not spoken of it to anyone, Hermione or Ginny would have done ten times worse to Cho and Marrietta if they'd found out and a cycle of tit for tat retaliation would go on for months until one side did something they couldn't take back. Luna hadn't wanted any part of anything like that and had let it go.

"They did what?" Bellatrix growled drawing her wand on the spot and it was with Horror Luna realised that by thinking of all those horrible things she had once again given Bellatrix everything she knew by way of her mind-reading abilities. Luna brought her hand to her mouth in shock before trying to reach for Bellatrix who spun on her heel and headed towards the stairs of the cellar.

"Two on one...cowards...I'll be back Lovey, just you wait right there," Bellatrix said storming up the stairs and leaving Luna trembling on her bed in dread of what might happen next.

**********

"Cissy, take care of Lou-Lou while I'm away, I've got some business to attend to...you Greyback what are you grinning at me for," Bellatrix demanded as she stormed across the hall of Malfoy Manor stopping by the door where her sister was just welcoming Greyback inside.

"Whatever business you have will have to wait, dear Bella...first, you are to travel to the village of Narrowheaven, that Goblin we've been afters been sighted in the woods nearby, you're too bring him back tonight understand," Greyback said giving a low chuckle.

"I don't take orders from you, dog," Bellatrix snapped pushing past the wizard who was grinning like a lunatic and gave a laugh like a hyena at Bellatrixs annoyance.

"Not my orders Bella, Dark Lords...shall I say you said you were busy? I doubt he'll be pleased....and on top of injuring so many of your fellow death eaters recently, well...things might not end well for you," Greyback said baring his teeth with a wide sickening smile.

"Don't threaten me dog...I'll be back and I'll bring the bloody Goblin! Cissy if you could please do as I ask," Bellatrix spat at Greybacks feet before turning on a smile for her sister and stroking at her cheek before she passed out onto the porch properly and disapparated with a loud crack.

"well that's all I need to say Lady Malfoy...have a pleasant evening," Greyback said giving a mocking bow to Narcissa before barking with laughter and moving back onto the porch himself and also departing in the same manner Bellatrix had done. Narcissa closed her front door rather harshly and looked back towards the cellar door under the stairs stealing her nerves for what she might find down there. Her sister's other captives and been dragged out beaten and bloody carved to pieces with knives and other instruments before being burned in the back garden. 

Bellatrix could do little these days other than talking Narcissa's ear off about the Lovegood girl and it seemed she had taken a shine to this particular hostage. Narcissa had requested to be allowed to see the girl on a few occasions but Bellatrix had denied her.

"No, no Cissy you leave her to me...you can sometimes be as soft as that little witch yourself...you might find yourself compelled to...aid her in...becoming free once more, it wouldn't be your fault, of course, she a tricky little thing with those seductive silvery eyes. I can handle her don't worry," Bellatrix had said and Narcissa had reluctantly agreed. 

It was strange now that her sister would choose to storm from the cellar with a wild look in her eye and from nowhere put her in charge of the girl. Narcissa took tentative steps towards the cellar door her hand halfway to opening it when suddenly she stopped and drew her hand back. Could Bella be testing her? Trying to see if she was fully committed to the cause, did she think maybe Narcissa would indeed free the girl and that old man if she had half a chance? It wouldn't be unlike her sister to concoct such a scheme. Narcissa took a deep breath and stepped away from the cellar door and moved into her kitchen where she poured herself a drink of the finest Goblin red and downed the glass in one great gulp to steady her nerves. 

She would have to look in the cellar sooner or later, trick or no trick. Narcissa took up another glass and this time filled it with water from her wand thinking that if the girl was still alive down there she could use a drink, she had heard all manner of coughing and choking earlier and thought a cool glass couldn't hurt.

Narcissa took the glass and headed back to the cellar this time opening the door then drawing her wand and lighting her way with Lumos as the candle in the cellar had seemingly burned itself out. Narcissa heard running feet and caught a glimpse of a white bathrobe before it vanished beneath the covers of the bed her sister had conjured down here. It was strange special treatment Bellatrix had given the girl, gifting her a bed so fine while making her other captive sleep on the old filthy mattress in the corner that wormtail had once used. Narcissa could tell Lovegood had been checking in on the wandmaker and had scurried off back to bed when she heard foots steps, perhaps fearing it was Bellatrix returning early.

"No need to hide girl, it's only me, sit up in bed and drink this, give the other half to the old man of you wish," Narcissa said calmly pulling back the bed covers to reveal Luna who slowly sat up blinking uncertainly at her as she nonetheless took the glass. Narcissa moved over to and old bucked as far from the bed as possible turning up her nose at the awful smell and vanishing the contents inside.

Narcissa frowned deeply she'd told Bella this kind of thing was not necessary and that the prisoners were permitted to use proper bathrooms in the rest of the manor and that this unclean unsanitary precaution was doing nothing other than attracting vermin. Bellatrix wouldn't hear of letting her little pet visit the rest of the house however and thus Luna had been subjected to using a bucked to relive herself, presumably the old man would have to do the same too.

Narcissa crossed her arms and gritted her teeth, she grew deeply tired of all this madness and wanted her home back and to be done with all of this.

"Where did your sister go?" Luna asked softly as she got up and took the glass towards the dark curtains in the corner and opened them having Ollivander sit up and take the rest of the water, Luna had barely taken more than few swallows saving the lions share for the old man.

"I haven't a clue little bird...she rarely informs me of her plans...I'd hazard a guess and say she has it in for some poor soul or other...thats normally why she heads out in such a foul mood," Narcissa said shaking her head.

"Um..do you have my clothes...I was supposed to take another bath and then get them back but Bell...your sister suddenly stormed off," Luna said moving back to sit on her own bed and Narcissa gave a casual flick of her wand and a neat pile of Luna's clothes appeared next to her.

"I washed them weeks back but...Bella insisted you stay in the bathrobe," Narcissa sighed turning her back as Luna started to get dressed.

"She'll be okay with you giving this stuff back?" Luna asked freezing for a moment as she realised her dressing back into her clothes could cause trouble since Bellatrix herself hadn't given permission.

"Don't worry I'll inform her and tell her I demanded you get dressed before you caught a cold...she wouldn't hurt you even if I said nothing, however. You must no she rather favours you and has gone out of her way to keep you safe? why is that exactly?" Narcissa asked turning back and watching just as Luna hiked her jeans back up.

"I think she feels that we are alike in some way...and I get the feeling she has...certain intentions, certain desires..." Luna trailed off looking at her feet.

"Yes, she does like them blonde and firey...she hasn't...touched you has she?" Narcissa asked looking at Luna closely and the girl shook her head.

"Not, exactly...she has placed her hand on me a few times but always stopped when it's clear I don't want anything further...will she eventually lose patience and...and..." Luna had to stop she couldn't get the words out but Narcissa knew what she was being asked.

"No, little witch, she won't force herself on you," Narcissa said and Luna looked up seeming to not fully believe this so Narcissa continued to reassure her.

"Oh I know she seems the type, to just take what she wants from a person...and perhaps if you were lesser...a mudblood perhaps, then she would have taken you....but you are a witch, a pureblood. Bellatrix believes stealing pleasure from a witch like that is a terrible thing. Yes, even she has some kind of code, I see that surprises you. To force you into her bed...it would hold no true pleasure for her...she wants you to want her, for you to give in to her. That's the only way she'll be satisfied. She could break you anytime she wanted with Imperio or various other curses but if you had no spark left, not fight in you, well that would bore her and my sister dests boring things. You keep your nerve young Lovegood and you'll be untouched...unless you wish otherwise?" Narcissa said and Luna looked at her aghast before reworking her features to be more neutral.

"I...I...that's not...it won't happen," Luna said and Narcissa let out a low chuckle.

"That's what they all say but Bella has her ways and has her charms, you might think you're playing her little witch but she always has the upper hand, don't forget that, now get some rest. You'll no doubt need it," Narcissa said walking back up the stairs and out of the cellar leaving Luna and Ollivander alone in the dark once more.

*********

Bellatrix appeared with a loud crack right next to a bus stop in the middle of a small muggle village at dusk just as the sun was fading behind a mountain. 

"Where the blazes did you come from...what on earth are you wearing its not Halloween for months yet," A muggle boy sitting at the bus stop said removing some headphones and letting them hang around his neck eyeing Bellatrix in awe mixed with a healthy amount of apprehension. Bellatrix turned her head and rolled her eyes at the teenage muggle before giving a bored flick of her wrist sending a shot of red light from her wand right into his face sending the boys head back against the glass of the bus shelter which shattered knocking him out cold in the process. 

Bellatrix let out a giggle and picked up the strange device with the headphones the boy had been listening to and found it was playing muggle music. Bellatrix normally had a distaste for such things but this music was rather captivating. Normally it would've been too upbeat for her but there was a certain underlying sinister quality to this song that clicked with the witch. Soon Bellatrix found herself caught up for a moment tapping her foot to the music and grinning as the lyrics made her bit her lip and chuckle darkly.

'Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together' 

Bellatrix took the headphones off and looked closer at the device studying it for a moment turning it over in her hands curiously.

"Walkman...Lou might like this...I shall take it as payment for your previous disparaging remarks about my attire...oh don't just lay there bleeding...say thank you for being so generous and letting me live, Bella!" Bellatrix said in a sing-song voice giving the still unconscious boy a tap with her boot but he merely lay still as blood pooled beneath his right ear where he'd hit his head hard against the pavement when he'd fallen.

"Fine be like that...I've got better things to do than stand around here all night conversing with the likes of you," Bellatrix said stowing the walkman and its headphones up her magical sleeve where they would be safely secured until she could hand the gift over to Luna. 

"Now then...I think I head out of the village and into those woods...that's where that nasty little goblin was last said to be hiding out...he'll be another new friend for you Lovey Lou," Bellatrix sighed happily before marching off up the street sticking to the shadows and out of the street lights.

"First, I'm too look in on young Marietta," Bellatrix said pausing outside a gate with a long stone-y lane behind it at the very edge of the village. A sign on the gate said forty-four oak grove lane. 

"Oak grove lane...yes that was the address just as those records I looked over ion Sevy's office said," Bellatrix said giggling drawing her wand in one hand and her favourite silver little blade in the other opening the gate gently and making her way up the path a wicked grin spreading across her lips. 

***********

Luna was laying on her side facing away from Bellatrix and did not turn around when the dark witch slowly laid down behind her again to spoon with her young captive. While Luna did shudder at the initial touch she didn't try to push Bellatrix away and push her luck after having gotten away with speaking so harshly to her earlier. Luna did smell something strange mixed with Bellatrixes Nightshade's perfume, something metallic and irony.

'Blood' Luna thought shaking as she felt Bellatrix press her face which was slick and warm with something wet into her back.

She'll cover my poor jumper in some poor being blood,' Luna thought trying to find her voice and the will to get up and push the witch away. Luna opened her eyes just in time to see a Blue ribbon specked with red dangling before her eyes being held by one of Bellatrix bloody and still dripping fingers.

"Marietta..." Luna gasped, trying to snatch for the ribbon but a chuckling Bellatrix drew it away at the last moment.

"She won't be bothering you in a hurry again Lou-Lou...she had such a wicked little tongue...she cried when I took it away from her and her pretty blue ribbon too," Bellatrix said cheerily and Luna felt gravely ill like she wanted to throw up.

"Oh don't be upset Lovey...she had it coming...and I even let her and her silly parents live...of course only after I carved the word Sneak into their heads to match their daughters, was that the Granger girls doing as she confessed? That was surprisingly cruel for a Gryffindor, I'd like to meet this mudblood one day," Bellatrix said before cackling burying her face into Luna's back to stifle herself after a moment.

"Now I brought you another friend, look see?...a Goblin...oh he's a little mean but I'm sure you'll grow on him," Bellatrix said and Luna sat up swinging her legs out of bed as she looked over two the stairs and saw a blindfolded Goblin hanging upside down by his ankle just floating in the air blood dripping from his head and pooling on the floor below him.

"Let him down!" Luna called fighting back tears as he tried to run to the poor little creature but Bellatrix grabbed her and pulled her back onto the bed.

"No one ever back chats me and gets away with it the way you do Lovey....but I rather like it when you get mad at me...it makes me feel things all over....very pleasant things. You're such a fierce little thing...I must warn you however...don't ever try it in front of my comrades do you hear me? Things would not go well for you and I would feel just terrible," Bellatrix said in sniffy little voice acting as if she was holding back tears before burying her face in Luna's dirty blonde hair and breathing in deeply. 

This tender act always seemed to calm Bellatrix and Luna had to admit the warmth of the dark witch's breath on her neck and the small shudder of pleasure she felt from her warmth was rather welcome. It only lasts a few seconds and then Luna was disgusted and ashamed with herself all over again and tried to shake away from Bellatrix but she was held firmly in her grasp.

"Now, now settle down Lovey...you're not ungrateful for my having taught that little wretch Marrietta a lesson are you? The Goblin also needed teaching he'll be let down after he's had some time to think, I always do my best thinking when I'm upside down myself," Bellatrix said before giggling but there was a certain hint of menace in her voice that was warning Luna to change her tune rather quickly.

"Just...don't hurt anyone else in my name! or...or my daddy or my friends.... and I won't be... I'll be happy...thank you...for bringing me a friend," Luna said choosing her words carefully and hearing Bellatrix let out a small excited squeak Luna thought she'd done well to walk back her mood.

"Thank you?" Bellatrix asked in a little sing-song voice clearly expecting more from Luna and the Ravenclaw looked over her shoulder furrowing her brow unsure what else the witch wanted to hear her fearful eyes searching Bealltrixes to maybe give her a clue.

"Um...thank you... Bellatrix?" Luna said trying not to stutter, hoping Bellatrix just wanted to have her name added to the thank you but this response only made Bellatrixes frown deepen. She tutted and gave Luna a small prodding shove to encourage her to try again.

"Thank you....T-thank you...Bella?" Luna said trying a third time, biting her lip before letting out a sigh of relief as Bellatrix allowed a wide toothy grin onto her face finally getting the response she'd wanted.

"Yes, oh yes...you can call me Bella...only when we're alone okay," Bellatrix said once again burying her face in Luna's back and closing her eyes. Luna felt a great tension leave her body and felt herself relax a little or as much as she could, having just had such horrors dropped upon her.. Luna dared to look over her shoulder tilting her head up a little too see the dark curtains shielding Ollivander who was sound asleep at the moment, shifting around with a draft. She then looked to the unnamed Goblin slowly rotating in the air, Luna so wished to get him down from there but had no clue what counter curse would free the poor creature. 

'I'll look after you Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Goblin sir, I promise...I just...no one else gets hurt,' Luna thought determinedly before letting her eyes close and trying not to think of what had become of Marietta as her mind shut off and sleep took her. So Luna lay once more in the arms of a maniac, Bellatrix Black, who still had faint grin etched on her blood splashed sleeping face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you made it through all that! :) again comments and kudos really help me keep going leave some if you have time! I think next I will finish off my pansmione story then concentrate on Girl in the cellar full time! bye for now :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has troubling Nightmares and wonders if she had tapped into some power she had no idea she even possessed and at long last, an end to her imprisonment is in sight as she receives aid from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its taken so long to update, I really struggled with this one I think im quickly learning I'm pretty bad at dark angsty stuff lol So will probably wrap this fic up in one or two more chapters. Again trigger warnings for violence and blood and Bella being very bad indeed! It was rough writing some of this and will be rough to read I imagine. 
> 
> Still, I hope this is entertaining and not too messy and jumbled, though I might be a bit too out of my depth and gotten the tone very wrong at times but maybe its okay, anyway please don't be too harsh if it wasn't my best work.
> 
> I think I'm going to do a little fluffy one shot after this to relax maybe Lily/Hermione a bit of time travel fun hehe
> 
> Anyway comments and kudos keep me writing so please leave some if you have time! On you go and have some more of my nonsense. :)

Luna as ever got very little sleep and when she did slip off her 'rest', if it could even be called such, was an uneven uneasy mess of nightmares that plagued and tormented her mind. Screaming, crying and blood. A wicked trio that would not relent in their assault on Luna's every thought. Marietta and her parents had enraptured the young girl's thoughts. She could think of nothing else ever since Bellatrix had dangled that blood-splattered blue ribbon in front of her eyes. The ribbon Marietta had worn every day at Hogwarts for seven years.

Strange flashes of mangled and bloody faces and the howls and pleading cries to be saved from the madwoman who had barged into their home with a wand in one hand and a knife in the other abounded. Luna could feel their dread and pain, all their suffering stang her heart. Luna wanted to do something anything to help but knew it was already too late and that this was just a nightmare of things that had already come to pass. She felt so utterly useless.

'They were hurt because I wasn't strong enough,'

Even though Luna had never seen Marietta's parents faces or heard their voices before she somehow knew who they were as soon as they'd invaded her head. Mrs. Edgecombe was a strawberry blonde with curly hair like her daughter and they also shared the same sharp blue eyes. Mr. Edgecombe was a stout man, clean-shaven but with large sideburns, he had somewhat pointed features and looked rather strict and severe but this was offset by his warm brown eyes. Luna did not get to hold onto images of their normal faces and all too soon their features would be distorted in agony and awash in blood. 

At first, everything she saw was jumbled and out of order a terrible nonsensical bombardment of horrific imagery and noises. However, when Luna managed to concentrate and still her thundering heart things in the nightmare began to fall into the correct timeline. The Ravenclaw had no great desire to comprehend this madness in any form but if her mind was insisting she bare witness to Bellatrixs crimes Luna decided it was best to have it be as accurate as possible. 

Perhaps there was something to gain from seeing Bellatrix in action again, it might be possible to learn how to defend her against her magic put to memory her tactics that could aid Luna in the future. Luna also hoped she could gather some information that might help her do something for the Edgecombes, it was a slim hope but it was reason enough for Luna to press on into the dark twisted visions.

'If I see where Bellatrix left them I could help Harry and the others rescue them when I get out of here...if I get out,' Luna thought before the nightmare recompiled itself once more now back at the start with Bellatrix standing in a country lane toying with some muggle device.

The nightmares were strange not just in what they contained but in how Luna found herself observing them. It was like she was under an invisibility cloak following behind Bellatrix just peering over her shoulder. She was forced to take everything in from that perspective and could not freely move about the nightmare freely. 

It was restrictive but there wasn't much Luna could do about it. She quickly found she couldn't speak or make herself known to anyone otherwise she would have used magic to subdue Bellatrix long before she commenced her attack. Talk to her, make her change her mind but of course, this was idle fantasy there was nothing to be done, this was a mere memory or a vision. Luna could control nothing that she saw or heard.

"I think we're alone now...there doesn't seem to be anyone around," Bellatrix sang quietly in a childish voice as she skipped up the gravel drive of the Edgecombes home, having got the muggle musical device working again. Bellatrix was repeating a line from one of the songs she'd heard on the Walkman. It was a device the dark witch had taken from the young muggle boy she'd assaulted shortly after arriving in the village, Luna had seen flashes of that even as well. 

Bellatrix began waving her wand about in the air it looked to be some kind of strange interpretive dance at first but then Luna realised she was effortlessly cutting through a series of defensive charms placed around the Edgecomes property to the cadence of the music. Bellatrix seemed to be enjoying herself a great deal dancing to the music from the walkman whilst at the same moment able to carelessly cast complex curse-breaking charms wordlessly and all with her eyes shut. Luna couldn't help but feel a little bit impressed, 'if she wasn't so wicked she'd be amazing', Luna thought, feeling her heart quiver.

"A five-year-old could have drawn up better defenses, it's like you want to be murdered in your beds...well I'll happily indulge you," Bellatrix said breaking through the last of the wards a low humming sound emitting from her wand followed by a light blue flash that illuminated the entire area and then vanished. Luna could sense all the magical defenses around the Edgecombes home were now disabled.

Luna next observed Bellatrix place the strange muggle music device up her sleeve and wondered if she still had it there even now as she lay holding Luna back in the cellar. Bellatrix skipped onto the front door seeming to have broken past all the wards without breaking a sweat. Bellatrix stopped abruptly at the front step gave her hair a quick flick, cracked her knuckles, cleared her throat, gave her neck a quick stretch before extending her hand to give three sharp knocks at the door. 

"Yoo-hoo anybody in?" Bellatrix called in a mocking manner before she stepped back from the door licking her lips and looked up at the top floor windows of the house where a light flicked on.

"Ah good...so you are home...how awful for you," Bellatrix giggled before casting a wordless ward of her own around the large country house to prevent escape through magical means. Luna recognised it immedtitly as an anti-apparition charm and her ehart sank. She knew of course how things played out here as Bellatrix had already informed her of what she'd done but Luna couldn't help hoping that somehow things would play out differently this time and that the Edgecombes would manage to flee. 

However, everything played out as it was meant to and Luna had no choice but continue to let it all unfold. Her ward in place Bellatrix gave another slight twist of her wrist aiming her wand at the door and in a chilling casual fashion blasted the front door clean off its hinges which exploded in a great green flaming fireball. Bellatrix didn't even flinch as some of the green flame recoiled from the door and shot just past her ear lifting some her wild unruly hair in the breeze as it passed just barely missing her. Luna tried to duck as it was headed right for her but the flame simply passed right through her like she wasn't even there.

'Well I'm not really here I'm I?' Luna thought frowning at her own fear and attempts to get out of the way.

Bellatrix meanwhile gave herself a tiny round of applause jumping up and down cheering at the destruction and skipped inside the house cackling like mad. Luna followed watching in terror at the insanity that unfurled as Bellatrix ransacked the Edgecombes home, firing spells off left and right smashing anything that entered into her line of sight. Furniture, decorations, statues, paintings nothing was spared however Bellatrix did have a bizarre moment clarity in which she lifted an owl cage in the front room with a black feathered owl inside towards her before gently placing it inside an airing cupboard.

"Just you stay in there for now cute little baby...I'll have need of you later..oh who's a good little boy," Bellatrix said dawning a sickeningly sweet babyish voice one would expect a grandmother to use with their grandchildren. Luna was surprised at Bellatrix's concern for the animal but was unable to think on it too long as the next second Bellatrix started smashing family pictures of Edgecombes into the wall opposite the fireplace, compelling them to zoom across the room with magic.

"Wakey wakey Aunty Bella's home," Bellatrix cried jovially looking up at the ceiling listening to the sounds of the Edgecombes desperately jumping out of bed and rushing too see what was going on. Bellatrix cackled again before she devolved into a harsher tone growling all manner of furious insults her voice so high it was hard to derive much meaning from anything that left her mouth. Luna shuddered and tried not to think on how none of this would have happened if she'd been better at keeping Bella from her mind.

'I let her see, I let her in,...I let her find the names...everyone from the D.A is in danger, all my friends,' Luna thought wanting to slap herself for her weakness. If she had been more guarded, a stronger witch she would have died before letting Bellatrix worm her way into her mind. Letting the dark witch see her life at Hogwarts had seemed harmless to start and Luna had been unable to foresee such simple information as her friend's names would be able to cause anyone harm.

'Why does Bella have to hurt and destroy everything that came her way...surely there is still a person under all the madness who knows this is all wrong...she treats Narcissa sweetly and me as well....there's good in there...but all this misery you wrought....just stop it, its all so terrible Bella!' Luna thought her heart quivering as she tried to process her complex feelings for the older witch and reach out to her in this nightmare. Bellatrix stopped her swearing and destruction for a second falling deathly still she glanced of her shoulder looking right where Luna was.

'Can you see me, Bella?' Luna thought as Bellatrix reached out a hand tentatively in Luna's direction her face one of curiosity before suddenly a loud bang from upstairs drew Bellatrix attention away.

"Having trouble apparating are we?" Bellatrix called sarcastically before she started blasting away again destroying a glass cabinet.

'No Bella wait!' Luna thought desperately, 'she did hear me I know she did she was looking right at me! Bella...'

'Wait...Bella? No, I can't start warming to her like that...Bellatrix,' Luna thought angry with herself for still using the womans preferred affectionate nickname over her full name. Luna had been told to do as much earlier but while she would continue to do so when speaking to the witch in the waking world there was no need to still call her Bella in her own mind.

If Luna started doing that she would be letting her creep ever deeper into her heart and soul. The Ravenclaw already felt she was feeling too many strange things in regards to Bellatrix and that sympathy could be a deadly mix when paired grudging admiration with desire. Luna had come to recognise the desire though she had tried to fight it for an age but there was simply no denying the truth. 

The wild unruly dark hair, that glimmer in her eyes black as midnight, the cruel smile that would twist onto those full red lips, Luna tried not to lose her senses as Bellatrix swam before her eyes naked taking steady steps towards her in some moonlight clearing of an unknown forest. A pale goddess. Luna also stepped towards the older witch, herself naked as the day she was born. Bellatrix grinned.

'Come here lovey' Bellatrix said. 

Luna shook herself to dispel the imagery, what was happening? Was that a dream inside a dream? No, don't let the horror of what she did slip away!' Luna thought trying to keep her mind at the Edgecombe and away from whatever moonlit fantasy her mind was trying to send her too instead. Luna seemed to get a hold of herself but her feelings would not be driven away as easily. Luna, on some level, desired her captor there was no way around it.

Bellatrix was a very handsome witch even given how years in Azkaban had diminished her a great deal. There was still something about her that made Luna's heart throb, as well as other certain areas for that matter. Even now as Luna witnessed her rampage about the Edgecombes home dancing around like a little girl at play as she smashed slashed and burned her way through the rooms on the ground floor of the house, there was an alluring dark beauty to the woman. 

Something tempting about her free-spiritedness, the allure of anarchy and madness. No one bullied Bella, no one put her in a corner or made her walk the halls of Hogwarts like one of the ghosts who everyone saw but never acknowledged. No one mocked her for being different or strange, not to her face at least. Luna felt her eyes grow damp, was that even possible from inside this hazy nightmare? was she weeping in the waking world? Luna didn't even know anymore.

It was all so twisted these thoughts she was having, Luna knew it and tried to block out any such feelings but being in that cold dark cellar day after day only ever being touched by Bellatrix. Luna had come to rely on the older woman's touch and warmth to feel alive. Bellatrix would tell her stories and whisper sweet things to her all the while keeping the other monsters from above at bay and Luna would do her best to go along with her and pretend she was just sleeping over at a friends home and they were cuddling together. In those tender quiet moments, Luna almost forgot where she was and things didn't seem so bad under Bella's bright black eyes and mischievous grin.

However, Bellatrix would always be called back upstairs, a shadow would come over her face a spiteful harshness would return to her and Luna would hear her unleash hell against whatever poor unfortunate soul had been brought before her or listen as she executed some runaway Death eater who no longer believed in the cause. Then she'd gone off and attacked Marietta and her family all because Luna had let her get too close and it was harder than ever to reconcile her feelings about Bellatrix, it was tearing her apart inside. She was her captor and her protector, a mentally unstable murderer and a damaged broken pitiful beautiful thing all at once.

Luna was thrust out of her thoughts and fully brought back into her nightmare of the events that had taken place at the Edgecombe as Bellatrix suddenly lifted the dining room table into the air and sent it flying towards a set of sliding glass doors. The doors that led into the Edgecombes back garden didn't stand a chance. The table hurtled towards the glass at breakneck speed and collided with an almighty smash.

Shards of glass and splinters of wood flew in all directions. Luna gasped as glass flew in her direction but it seemed to pass right through her as if she were a ghost, as the green fire from before had. Bellatrix threw up a shield charm in front of herself just in time to deflect the glass and wood that she'd sent her own way laughing like some demented creature all the while. She seemed completely unphased by how her recklessness had almost seen her get a face full of glass. 

Bellatrix went on rampaging and destroying everything around her. By the time she was done the downstairs area of the house looked like a bomb had hit it. Bellatrix could hear the panicked screaming upstairs, Marietta's parents still desperately trying to disapparate with their daughter but unable to as the dark witch downstairs had of course cast ward to stop such an escape. Bellatrix grinned eyes shining with malice.

"Rats are ever so predictable, good and scared now at least...oh I can smell the fear, makes me feel all funny downstairs...might have the mother tend to me," Bellatrix said speaking to herself with a soft giggle before skipping out of the living room and towards the stairs in the hall. Luna hoped she would not carry out anything she had just been implying, not only was it a horrible thing to envision happening but Luna couldn't deny a sharp pang of envy that had stuck her in the chest at the notion of Bellatrix doing anything like that with Mrs. Edgecombe. 

Luna again wanted to slap herself for feeling such things but instead buried the thoughts and kept following along.

Luna followed behind Bellatrix as she headed upstairs chuckling to herself as she easily located the Edgecombe's hiding in their bathroom. Bellatrix again blasted the door off its hinges as casually as she had the front door. Bellatrix calmly stepped to the side of frame and let three shots of different coloured light obviously meant for her face just zoom past and into the wall where they exploded and created a massive crater that smoked with embers around the edges. 

The spells had also destroyed a large family portrait of the Edgecombe's which now lay on the floor smoldering and soon a small fire broke out on the carpet in the hall but Bellatrix paid it no mind and stepped around it casually. If the house burned it was no concern of hers just as long as she got to do all she needed before the whole place collapsed.

"Get back!"

"Leave us alone, the ministry are already on there way!"

"Mummy stay back,!"

The Edgecombe fired off more spells out the door that got nowhere near Bellatrix.

"Ministry on their way are they? Good, likely one of our agents will have intercepted any call for help and I'll have some back up joining me soon," Bellatrix called in a cheerful voice and the Edgecombes responded by firing off more spells. Bellatrix simply shook her head and shurrged her shoulders.

"Okay, I gave you a chance to surrender and you simply won't listen, we'll do it the hard way then," Bellatrix called sighing in a mocking fashion.

"You made no such offer you lunatic," Mr. Edgecome shouted and Bellatrix giggled.

"Oh yes, you're right...I forgot I started skipping over the offers of clemency if people throw down their wands...it much more fun taking people by force anyway," Bellatrix said before cackling and being drowned out by more random blasts of magic.

"Get away from us!" Marietta cried a shot of orange light being fired from her wand which hit the burning carpet at Bellatrixs feet and twisted the flame into a giant firey serpent. Bellatrix grinned and simply doused the flaming snake with a shot of water from her wand.

"Oh a little transfiguration expert are we, that was terribly frightening, I'd have wet my knickers just now...if I was wearing any!" Bellatrix called before cackling as the Edgecome family swore at her again and as ever shot random spells out teh door and into the wall.

Bellatrix chuckled again at their pathetic attempts to hold her off and rolling her eyes she simply aimed her wand around the door frame of the bathroom and gave a light flick of her wrist. The Edgecombe's at first thought nothing had happened but a second later the shower curtain seemed to come alive and tore itself from its holdings and fell onto the three of them and began tightly wrapping itself around them smothering them. Bellatrix stepped into the bathroom and picked up the three wands at the family's feet giggling at their muffled screams. Bellatrix slipped the wands up her sleeve, she'd deal with them later.

"Oh do try and relax dears, it'll just suffocate you quicker if you struggle," Bellatrix said giving a dark vicious grin as the Edgecomes went silent their screams dying from a lack of air and collapsed in a heap on the floor still wrapped up in the shower curtain. Bellatrix's eyes brimmed with joy at how easy it all was before she gave another sharp twist of her wrist and levitated the unconscious family into the air and headed back downstairs bringing her hostages with her who floated along behind her limply in the air. It was an eerie convoy to say the least, Luna tried to reach out for the family forgetting she had no hands or limbs or any body at all in this nightmare and all she could do was follow and watch.

Luna thought she must have let Bellatrix enter her mind again somehow and it was her visiting these horrors upon her, perhaps she had some magic that allowed her to share her memories via dreams. Bellatrix would likely think it a sweet or romantic gesture, 'look at what I did for you Lou-Lou, won't you smile now and be happy?'. Luna shuddered in her sleep and tried to push the images away, she didn't want to see any more of what happened at the Edgecombes. She didn't care to learn about Bellatrixs spell work or serach for weakness anymore, she couldn't handle all this.

'I want my friends, Ginny, Hermione!' Luna thought in desperation willing herself to dream of the burrow instead and to her surprise, those awful visions of what Bellatrix had done had left her for a time. 

'I'm the one in control of these nightmares after all?' Luna thought as her mind swam with hazy thoughts of Ginny and Hermione.

Perhaps Bellatrix wasn't responsible for these visions and maybe Luna was using some form of her own magic to tap into the womans disturbed mind. Could it be her dreams and nightmares were somehow something she was creating herself? Luna hoped that she was correct then she could use it to her advantage. There had to be some way it could help her escape this awful place. Luna prayed that the previous dreams she'd had of Ginny and Hermione were she'd shown them where she was trapped had somehow reached them. 

Luna recalled the most recent dream where she'd been jumping up and down on her bed holding Ginny and Hermione thinking she was about to be freed when Bellatrix had stormed into the cellar and she'd woken up again. It had been demoralising and made her heartache. It had felt so real, freedom so near she could taste it. It had been like Hermione and Ginny had been right there with her. She missed them terribly.

'Is there any magic that involves communicating with others via dreams? Something around Divination perhaps but I don't remember learning much about that. I'm sure that kind of thing isn't taught until seventh-year Divination,' Luna thought, feeling her heart sink. Divination also wasn't a well-regarded subject by many in the wizarding world so it was unclear if there was any truth to many of the alleged elements associated with that realm of magic. Luna was open to it as she was most things but still there was room for doubt.

There were tales of Seers with such magic, Dreamwalkers, and the like but they were incredibly rare and reports were not all verified. Some like Hermione even thought every last one of the reports on such occurrences were false. Besides real or not, Luna had never shown any signs of having such talents. Perhaps it was some other form of magic she'd brought into existence through her own sheer force of will. It wasn't unheard of for witches and wizards under tremendous strain to suddenly tap into abilities they had no idea they even possessed beforehand.

'Please Hermione, Ginny...come for me, The Malfoys cellar...don't forget me!' Luna thought trying to reach out with all of her heart and mind to her friends once again. Visions of Ginny and Hermione rushing down the stairs and embracing the young witch filled her mind but these didn't last and a manic cackling filled her thoughts once more and soon she was back at the Edgecombes hearing them be tortured by Bellatrix.

'No, not more of this! please!' Luna pleaded with her mind but this time she could not drive the visions away.

"Raised a right little brat here didn't you? Should've smacked her more often as a child, my mother and father kicked my arse all over our estate from sunrise to sunset and never did me much harm," Bellatrix said an unnerving grin on her face that suggested that in fact quite a lot of harm had been done.

Marietta's parents grumbled and growled against their gags but nothing they said could be made out. This didn't stop Bellatrix from leaning down angling her ear towards the couple as they snarled and swore and pretending to listen intently in an over-exaggerated mocking fashion.

"Oh, you quite agree with me that little Marietta could use a frim hand? Oh, what's that? You're very disappointed she would turn her back on a sweet innocent fellow Ravenclaw and needs teaching a lesson she won't soon forget?" Bellatrix said in a sing-song voice glancing towards Marietta who was bound near the sofa wide-eyed and looking like she might pass out in terror at any moment.

"Yes, well then let me remedy that missing part of her education, shall I?" Bellatrix said her voice sterner as she stood up straight and proceeded in summoning a rolling pin from the Edgecombes kitchen. Bellatrix moved to the youngest captor forcing Marietta over the arm of a large leather sofa that had been slashed to pieces.

"Stop all that wriggling or it goes right where the sun doesn't shine and I've forgotten all the lubrication charms I learned as a girl so it won't feel all that pleasant!" Bellatrix warned causing Marietta to fall still. Bellatrix kicked her legs apart before drawing her blue pajama bottoms and her plain cotton knickers down to her knees. Luna wanted to shut her eyes as Marietta wept and her parents cried out in agony but she was forced to witness the scene in full.

"You touch Lou-lou...I touch you!" Bellatrix snarled before giving a harsh wave of her wand and the rolling pin that was floating just behind Marietta began smashing itself against the girl's backside. Marietta squealed and tried to jump forward away from the object but Bellatrix was having none of that. Bellatrix gripped Mariettea's long frizzy hair and held her in place as she yelled in agony at each slap from the heavy wooden object.

"Quit squirming I said! Take it proper...or I'll do the charms work for it and give you something to really squeal about!" Bellatrix snapped leaning down to Marietta's ear before nipping her earlobe and making the young witch yelp as the rolling pin crashed into her again.

"Stop please...arghhhh...I haven't done anything arghhhhaaa" Marietta pleaded, her gag, a bit of torn cloth falling from her mouth and Bellatrix gave a scoffing snort.

"Oh you've done plenty...you know I don't blame the Granger girl for marking your face like that...I despise turn-cloaks even if you were helping rat out Potter and his little band of fools...still she didn't go far enough, I'd have snapped your wand and shoved it right up your..." Bellatrix was cut off as Marietta's mother roared something through the gag in her mouth.

"Geghghh awayygfg frmmm errrr!" Mrs. Edgecombe growled her pleas muffled by the pair of old socks Bellatrix had jammed into her mouth.

"What's that mummy dear something to say?...my you have a big mouth...maybe I should find you something more productive to do with it," Bellatrix said in a sultry voice turning to face Mrs. Edgecombe and hiking her robes a little before letting them fall down again cackling as Marietta's mother's eyes had bulged out of her head at what Bellatrix was insinuating.

Bellatrix laughed on and on as Marietta cried and screamed for her parents to save her. Both were bound and gagged tied back to back on the floor of the living room thrashing about desperate to free themselves but could do nothing. They were helpless and their wands along with their daughters now all lay snapped on the floor at Bellatrixs feet as she had promised to do. Bellatrix eyed the broken pieces of Marietta's wand and brought a stop to the rolling-pin leaving it hanging in the air. Bellatrix drummed her fingers on Marietta's red raw and bloody backside before giving her sore arse a squeeze and roughly pulling her hair to raise her head up to look the girl in the eye.

"Now little traitor....tell me why you turned on Potter and his silly little army? Tell it true or your wand finds a new home...right here," Bellatrix hissed through gritted teeth before giving the girls arse a slap making her cry out.

"I...it was for Cho...my friend...Potter was leading her astray we were going to get in such trouble with the ministry and I wanted to save her...because...because..." Marietta trailed off and a wicked grin crossed Bellatrixs face as she looked deeply into the girls eyes clearly entering her mind.

"...because you wanted to bed her...selling out your friends for some muff...oh you little idiot... and she doesn't even desire witches?...get some respect for yourself!" Bellatrix snapped tugging Marietta's hair back violently.

"Arghhh...that's not...I mean it wasn't like that..." Marietta sobbed as Bellatrix bore down over her.

"Now why did you take against Lou-lou? It wasn't her running Potters little army!" Bellatrix snarled and gave Marietta another slap on the arse bloodying her palm.

"Arghhh...I don't know any Lou-Lou..." Marietta pleaded biting her lip and Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Luna...Luna Lovegood...lovely little Lou-Lou...you and your little Cho cornered her in a bathroom and beat her senseless...seems to me you couldn't find the spine to go at the mudblood for marking you, so you found a weaker target, someone who wouldn't fight back, who wouldn't even tell her friends what happened...I'm I on the money you yellow little rodent?" Bellatrix snarled pulling Marietta hair again and turning her head to look her right in the eye. Bellatrix was silent for a time her eyes burrowing into Marietta's and Luna was certain she was invading her mind. Bellatrix's face grew harsher and harsher Luna wasn't sure what the dark witch was learning but it seemed to set her into a furious rage.

"You wrote a letter...to St. Mungos trying to have Lou-lou sectioned?...my lovely Luna in a place like that? with those witches in white robes, dead eyes, dead hearts...torturing her with those electrocution spells to her brain? Acting like she's some puzzle to be solved, some broken thing that needs fixed!" Bellatrix roared, spit flying from her mouth in all directions such was the speed of her ranting. Her knife appearing in her hand in a flash as she dove on Marietta knocking her back onto the sofa and sitting up straddling her chest.

"They tried to keep me in that place as a girl...full of lunatics it was...put me in a bed next to this little old lady who kept asking me how many people it takes to carry a coffin...so I told her one day, its six you old bat! six? I don't even know six people she said...there'll be no one to carry my coffin at my funeral....imagine that? locked up so long in a madhouse you loose touch with everyone you know and have nothing to think about apart from how you'll be buried by strangers...and you wanted to do that!...TO MY LUNA!" Bellatrix roared the last part so loudly a dog a few miles away stirred and began barking. Marietta was trying to splutter a response but Bellatrix had moved on to choking her with one hand ready to bring her knife down on the girl's chest with the other. 

"When I'm done here I'm sending that owl of yours with a letter of my own to one of our spies in St Mungos...the white-robed witches will be coming for you and your family this time!" Bellatrix said her voice lowered to a sinister whisper.

Luna watched in horror unsure what to believe was this some madness of Bellatrixs own invention or had Marietta truly conspired to have her locked away in St Mungos? It was a common enough threat she received from other students at Hogwarts when she told her stories or acted a little strange but it had all seemed like mere jests, cruel jests, but jests all the same. Thought it was true Marietta had been devastated by her 'Sneak' scar and it could be she had done something stupid like try to get Luna sectioned. Still, it clearly hadn't worked or Marietta hadn't gone through with the idea as Luna had never been taken from her home by witches in white robes which might have been preferable to where she had actually wound up.

"No more tales out of you...I'm going to fix you good and proper...you'll have no way of ever pleasing little miss Chang after I'm through either...you shouldn't have laid a hand on Lou-Lou...St Mungo's?...oh you're going to learn all about St. Mungos, " Bellatrix said stopping her throttling of Marietta just before she lost her full senses and drew her knife close to the girl's mouth.

"No...Please...I was so angry...wasn't thinking please " Marietta cried out desperately her voice barely a whisper her throat raw and hoarse from screaming and her near strangulation she could barely raise her voice any longer at all. Bellatrix snarled at her and ripped her blue ribbon out of her hair and held it in her bloody free hand.

"Open your mouth...no more lies," Bellatrix said and Marietta did as she was bid sobbing all the while her parents rocked around on the floor red-faced looking like they were having a fit as they tried to break free one last time.

"Bicrahh Iflugfgh kwell uuua!" Marietta's mother roared some vicious threat against her gag and Bellatrix sat up on Marietta and glanced down at the woman pouting in a mocking fashion.

"Now, now we won't hear any of that language here, just let little Marietta take her medicine like a big girl mummy Edgecombe...or you'll be bent over as she was in a second," Bellatrix said before bouncing up and down on Marietta in excitement cackling wide-eyed face full of glee and mania.

Luna couldn't stand to see anymore and again with all her heart pleaded for this nightmare to end and forced the visions from her mind. She knew there was worse to come and that Bellatrix had taken her knife to Marietta's tongue and then used her blade again to crave the word sneak into both her parent's heads to match their daughter. If she was also telling the truth she'd contacted St. Mungos and had the family locked away and likely had the key to their rooms thrown away. Luna just couldn't bear to have more of this horror seared forever into her mind. She had to wake up, had to get help let someone know where the Edgecombes were, and have a rescue mission get underway as soon as possible.

Luna felt unimaginable guilt about what Bellatrix had done to them in her name and she felt ashamed there was nothing she could do to help them. If she was as clever as Hermione or as strong as Ginny maybe she'd have escaped long before anything like what Bellatrix had done could've transpired. Luna tried not to dwell on such thoughts, despair would not aid her surviving this place. Luna was not one for tears since around the time her mother had died and she didn't intend to start crying again now. 

Luna went through her other options, anger seemed to be a suitable candidate for helping her continue to fight but too much fury could be as dangerous as misery. A spark of wrath left uncontrolled would soon spiral into a raging wildfire that would see Luna not only destroying those who held her captive but maybe herself and her friends as well. Look what became of Bellatrix when she let fury control her, Luna couldn't allow that to happen to her. 

So Luna disregarded anger too for now and mused on the notion of silence total calm, retreating into her mind and staying there far from Bellatrix and her games. It could be a powerful tool in aiding her but it could drive her to madness, spending too long alone inside her mind again might even lead her down a similar path to her captor who was also now her protector and in the wake of what happened to the Edgecombes a dark avenger.

'No running away inside my mind is no good...but what else...' Luna thought and suddenly Ginny and Hermione's smiling faces flashed through her mind again and her heart soared. Luna finally had her solution. Hope. It was a dangerous thing to cling too in these times and could backfire in the most terrible of ways but Luna felt she had to believe in Hermione and Ginny and Harry and all the rest. They would come for her, she just needed to stay alive till then. Maybe even if it meant she had to play along with Bellatrix and her strange attempts to endear herself to the Ravenclaw.

Luna waved to her friends the last vision or dream she had that night and with a sharp gasp she awoke back in the Malfoys cellar.

*******

Luna could still smell the blood from Bellatrix robes that had now soaked into the younger witch's own clothes. Luna wished to grab up Bellatrixs wand and cast a cleansing charm on herself but knew that wouldn't end well. She could try to use wandless nonverbal magic she supposed but didn't wish to risk getting caught at such a thing again as Bellatrix might bind her hands and blindfold her. Nonverbal magic still required eye contact with whatever object you were working on and specific hand gestures to aid the spellwork. Luna would be fully defenseless if she lost her hands and eyes. It wasn't worth the risk just to feel clean. 

Her only other option would be to request a bath and that might lead to a certain destination Luna would rather not visit. Bellatrix had been handsy the last time she'd bathed her young captor and would no doubt double down on such behavior if another opportunity should present itself. 

Luna's thoughts changed then to visions of Bellatrix sitting in the old tin bath in the cellar beckoning a naked Luna to join her. Luna found herself complying but just has her foot touched the warm water Luna jolted herself out of the vision feeling herself slipping towards sleep again. 

This involuntary motion had caused Bellatrix to grumble a little into Luna's back but she made no other sign she had been disturbed for which Luna was very grateful. Luna swallowed hard and took a deep breath realising she had been holding back on even breathing as she'd waited to see if Bellatrix had been knocked out of her sleep.

Luna thought Bellatrix slept rather too soundly for a mass murderess and demented torturer, it would be less unnerving had the witch been the sort to toss and turn or talk to herself. It would have made sense to the young Ravenclaw but this gentle peaceful rest Bellatrix was capable of was rather chilling.

Luna thought back to something Mad-eye Moody had once said after Luna and the rest of the D.A had been rescued from the Death Eaters and Moody had taken one of his opponents lives. It hadn't been a killing curse but some other spell that had hit the Death Eater in the wrong, or from Moody's perspective, the 'right' place squarely in the chest and stopped his heart instantly. Luna had questioned the battle-hardened Auror if he'd been alright and Moody had given a dark chuckle.

"Won't take nothing outa me young Lovegood...not the first filth I've sent down below, won't be the last...you know the first time you end a person, most people think you have some grand revelation about the meaning of life or what kind of person you are or some such drivel but I'll tell you now...all you learn is that either you can sleep at night...or you can't...and me...I sleep like a baby," Moody had said giving another dark chuckle before shuffling off taking Luna with him to the nearest fireplace so she could be sent back to Hogwarts via the Floo Network. Luna had been unsure what to make of that statement and it surprised her it came from someone who was on the side of 'justice'. Also it seemed Bellatrix too slept like a baby.

Luna pushed these troubling thoughts away to the back of her mind and tried once again to get some rest. However, Luna found she couldn't keep her eyes closed. Every time they shut she'd see Marietta in her mind's eye somewhere alone in the dark of a padded cell, on her knees bleeding profusely from her mouth, blood flowing down her cheeks and her chin down her neck and staining her Ravenclaw house jumper. 

Sometimes Luna would look next to her and find Ginny and Hermione covering their mouths in horror looking at Luna for an explanation. It was like they knew Luna had somehow indirectly caused this suffering but then the Ravenclaw would open her eyes again and be back in her bed. Bellatrix nuzzling against her sometimes letting out little sighs or soft moans in her sleep.

Luna gritted her teeth and clenched her fist wanting to shake Bellatrix, who was still, so calm and peaceful with her arm around Luna. Why should Luna be the one to be haunted by the dark witch's actions and kept from sleep? Luna thought of kicking her or slapping her awake and forcing her to go right to St Mungos and restore Marietta's tongue and heal the wounds she had carved into Mr. and Mrs. Edgecombe to match their daughters. Make her set them free and fall to her knees and beg forgiveness. 

However Luna simply couldn't do it every time she raised a hand to take Bellatrixs and remove it from around her telling herself this time she would rouse the woman, Luna instead froze. Her mind would fill with images of Bellatrix returning to the Edgecombe's finding them in their rooms at St. Mungos in order to just finish them off. Bellatrix would do such a thing as she'd likely think that was the best way of getting them out of Luna's mind. That was just the twisted logic all over, the bizarre way of dealing with things that she had adopted and Luna knew she couldn't be responsible for more harm coming to that poor family. 

To her shame Luna also found herself laying some blame for this mess at Hermione's feet, in a moment of anger. If Hermione hadn't been so enraged at Marietta's betrayal and marked her for life with the original sneak scar Marietta and Cho would likely not have given Luna that thrashing in revenge and Bellatrix would have never found it in her mind and sought her own cruel form of justice on Luna's behalf. 

Luna loved Hermione dearly as one of her first true friends even if the witch was hard to get along with and could be cold in her disregard for Luna's ideas and stories at times, she had always been there to help Luna with tricky charms or curses during D.A meetings and kept others from laughing at Luna when she said something the others found odd or outlandish. Hermione like most people was flawed however and had a mean streak a mile wide she seemed to relish giving people she deemed as enemies or traitors what they deserved. People who commit crimes should be punished Luna could agree with her on that but sometimes Hermione went beyond justice and into the realm of vengeance.

Luna couldn't help but think she may have been someway similar to how Bellatrix had been in her youth. No doubt Bellatrix would enjoy hearing about how Hermione had tried to get Umbridge crushed by a giant in the forbidden forest only for her to instead have the woman carried off by a herd of furious centaurs who did Merlin knows what to her. 

Then there was the time she'd kept Rita a Skeeter in a jar for months on end and how she liked to transfigure objects into animals to attack people when she was upset, poor Ron still hadn't let the bird incident go. Even in her first year she had risked burning Snape alive setting fire to his robes when she thought he'd been trying to kill Harry, in that case, given hat they now knew of Snape maybe it would be better if Hermione had burned him to a pile of ash.

Yes, Bellatrix would actually be rather fond of Hermione if she wasn't a muggleborn Luna thought sighing sadly to herself before being pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Bellatrix stir behind her. Luna held her breath again and dared not move a muscle lest the witch realise she was awake. Luna hoped she would be unable to hear her heart hammering away in her chest, she wouldn't put anything past Bellatrix.

"OH...whats this now...hmmm Lou-Lou, the ginger, and the bushy-haired one alotogether...hmmm..." Bellatrix mumbled in her sleep and Luna realised the witch appeared to be dreaming of Ginny, Luna, and Hermione.

'No...have I sent her some of my dreams by mistake?' Luna thought panicking as she wondered what Bellatrix was seeing at this very moment.

*********  
Bellatrix found herself in a rather shabby beat-up looking bedroom that was much too small for three teenage witches to be sharing but share they did none the less. Luna, Ginny, and Hermione were all sitting on the end of a small bed reading different items. Luna held her copy of the Quibbler upside down, her head hanging off the edge of the bed her long dirty blonde hair just sweeping the floor. Luna was wearing some strange glasses Bellatrix had never seen before, they looked cute on lovely Lou-Lou and made her grin. The Granger girl was sitting up straight reading a huge textbook that turned Bellatrixs stomach just looking at it. 

"The delicate art of advanced Transfiguration...ew," Bellatrix scoffed shaking her head, she was never fond of the subject or indeed massive over long textbooks surrounding it.

The ginger who must have been the youngest Weasley was reading 'Quidditch Witch' magazine sitting cross-legged on the bed eyes alive with excitement. Bellatrix observed that this must be the ginger's bedroom as the walls were adorned with posters of the Holyhead Harpies and a large portrait of the ginger girl in question and as Bellatrix peered closer to it she saw the artists name in the bottom left corner in blue ink 'Luna Lovegood'.

"You've been much kinder to her than she deserves Lovey...still a fine painting none the less, you'll have to do me when I wake up," Bellatrix said aloud looking towards Luna but receiving no response. She hadn't expected them to notice her. It had become clear to Bellatrix that she was dreaming as soon as the girls failed to react to an infamous Death Eater appearing midst there bedroom in the middle of the night.

Bellatrix was certain this was a dream or some memory she'd taken on by way of spending so much time in Luna's head. Perhaps it was a dream Luna was having at this very moment and her mind had wandered into it. A strange occurrence but one she'd heard of before.

"Curious...oh you look so happy Lovey..." Bellatrix said swooning as she walked over to Luna and dropped to her knees next to the upside-down girl moving a hand towards her cheek to stroke it but finding her hand passed right through the girl. Bellatrix frowned deeply wishing to wake up and be back with the real Luna all lovely and warm leaning into her back squeezing her tight against her bosom, listening to the rhythm of her breathing. Eventual Ginny yawned and put aside her magazine looking ready for bed but Bellatrix noted a sudden cheeky glint in her eye.

"So...anyone want to play the game again?" Ginny asked casually biting her lip. Luna sat upright taking of her strange glasses and setting them and the Quibbler on the floor looking very excited. Hermione's eyes went wide, blushing deeply she fumbled her large textbook and nearly dropped it.

"Ginny! We are not doing that again...ever...if we hadn't gotten tipsy off that fire whiskey we borrowed from your dad I'd never have agreed in the first place," Hermione said in a harsh whisper as Ginny snorted and Luna simply grinned at her.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't pretend you didn't love it...it was written all over your face," Ginny said shifting nearer to Hermione on the bed so they were rubbing shoulders together.

"Well...that's...I was drunk and...and..." Hermione rambled her cheeks burning redder than ever.

"Oh shut up and get your knickers off...last one to finishes has to help mum with the dishes tomorrow," Ginny said winking at Luna who nodded excitedly as Hermione looked aghast.

"No, this is too..its blood weird and strange...friends don't randomly masturbate together!" Hermione hissed through gritted teeth as Luna and Ginny moved to get into bed removing their pajama bottoms and taking their knickers down. The blonde and the redhead shared knowing looks with each other both of them finding Hermione's disapproval rather amusing.

"You weren't saying that the last time Hermione...in fact, you were very eager to beat me if I recall...kept telling us how you had a special method to get off in under three minutes...I still won though didn't I?" Ginny said winking at Luna as she tried to goad Hermione into joining them by appealing to her competitive nature.

"Well, you...you kept groping my chest and putting me off my rhythm! That wasn't in the rules! Besides, why do you have to turn everything into a competition...as if wanking together wasn't already strange enough!" Hermione said standing up and crossing her arms looking at the two younger witches with narrowed eyes.

"It's not strange, witches do this all the time Hermione Granger...its an ancient form of magical bonding and brings us all closer together," Luna said laying back letting her hand travel down between her legs a dreamy expression spreading across her face as she let out a sigh. Bellatrix had gone very quiet her heart pounding in her chest, her mouth running very dry. She hadn't been expecting things to head in this direction.

'This dream certainly got a hell of a lot more interesting, you have such fun friends...for a mudblood and a blood traitor', Bellatrix thought grinning before licking her lips eyes absolutely devouring Luna. Ginny laid back on the other side of the bed getting ready to join Luna making a come hither motion with her finger as she saw Hermione glancing back over her shoulder still torn between wanting to join and fleeing downstairs to sleep on the sofa.

"Play with us Hermione it won't be the same without you...besides I want a chance to beat you this time," Luna said patting the center of the bed which had an open space for Hermione.

"Get your arse on that bed and diddle yourself for Lou-Lou right this second bushy or I'll jump in that bed and take your place!" Bellatrix snapped wagging a finger sternly in front of Hermione's face despite knowing the girl couldn't see or hear her. Hermione looked towards the door of the bedroom and back at her friends who were already teasing themselves. Ginny had lifted up her T-shirt and was toying with an erect nipple, meanwhile, Luna was licking a finger getting ready for it to journey south. 

"Merlin..." Bellatrix panted rising up off her knees and jumping onto the bed for a closer look at Luna trembling with excitement and arousal.

"Alright but this has to be quick...your mum always checks if we're asleep at midnight we've only got ten minutes," Hermione said her voice cracking as she rushed to the bed pulling down her own pink boxer shorts and passing right through Bellatrix to move into position in the middle of the bed. Bellatrix was feeling the need to remove her own dark robes and join the three randy friends as she was getting exceedingly hot under the collar as it were.

"This reminds me of when Cissy and Andy used to share a bed with me on stormy nights...no...no Andy...I don't know an Andy I only have one sister," Bellatrix corrected herself shaking her head and giving herself a little slap around the face for slipping up.

"Ready ladies?" Ginny asked glancing sideways at Hermione and Luna who were still in the process of teasing themselves hands between their damp thighs.

"R-ready..." Hermione panted.

"Ready," Luna said sweetly using her free hand to take a hold of Hermione's own unbusy hand and winking at the still blushing witch who gave her a wide toothy grin in response.

"Well on your marks...Ready...set...go!" Ginny said and the girls were off furiously working themselves over trying to rush towards a climax before their friends could. Bellatrix couldn't help cackling and just as she made to remove her robes and join in the debauchery she found the room began to spin and suddenly she was jolted awake.

'Oh not now things were just getting bloody good,' Bellatrix thought groaning as she was brought crashing out of her sleep and back into the cellar.

*********  
Luna had shoved Bellatrix hard away from her, the woman had been thrusting her hips against her backside and making quite odd panting and moaning noises her tongue extending from her mouth to lap at Luna's neck and the young witch had been forced into action. As soon as Luna pushed her she ducked her head back down and feigned sleep as Bellatrix gave a grumbled complaint about being distrubed from some 'wonderful dream'. Luna didn't respond and kept still as the older witch nuzzled into her back again and once more slid an arm around her.

"Still asleep Lovely Lou-lou? That's a good girl, oh if only you knew what id just seen...that was a memory you kept well hidden...your little freinds are actually a lot of fun aren't they...I'll have to bring them to you soon and maybe we can pick up where things left off," Bellatrix said in a breathy whisper stroking at Luna's hair before taking her hand back and sliding it down Luna's back all the way down between her own legs. Luna's eyes shot open as she felt Bellatrix hiking her robes out of the way.

'Is she going to...play with herself?' Luna thought her heart rate kicking into gear.

Luna shut her eyes tight again and tried not to think about what Bellatrix intended to do with her hand but it was rather obvious. 

'What did she see in her dream...whats she talking about 'my friends' did she something with Ginny and Hermione...something that would get her all hot and bothered....but...no...that time at the burrow when we had that 'race'?' Luna thought her cheeks burning before she let out a low gasp as Bellatrix pressed into her hard.

"You three made for such a delightful sight lovey," Bellatrix groaned and buried her face in Luna's dirty blonde locks and inhaled deeply as she often liked to do. It became more evident than ever to Luna that the older woman was indeed masturbating rocking back and forth with Luna as she toyed with herself, her breath growing huskier and huskier as she tried to stifle her moans. 

"It was all for you lovely Luna...that horrid little girl Marietta had to be taught what happens when she hurts something of mine, oh how she screamed," Bellatrix gave a sinister giggle and then grunted in pleasure as her hand deftly caressing her damp recesses. Luna shuddered and tried to close her mind to what was happening. Bellatrix's free hand found Luna's belly and pushed her purple jumper up a little out of the way so her hand could come to rest against Luna's tender warm flesh.

'Is she going to...but Narcissa said she wouldn't force herself on me?" Luna thought beginning to panic and forgetting herself she reached for Bellatrixs hand and held it in place over her belly to stop it migrating south. Bellatrix let out a little cry of pleasure seemingly taking this gesture as an act of endearment and leaned harder into Luna placing her lips to the girls cheek planting soft kisses all over her. Luna wanted to push her away but at the same time noted Bellatrix wasn't forcing her to do anything and seemed intent on finding her own pleasure so Luna decided to just lay still and let her lose herself. 

Luna screwed her eyes shut tight and went back into her mind, she was with Ginny and Hermione at the burrow, they were trying to teach Hermione to be more steady on a broom. The sun was shining, Luna could feel its warmth on her cheeks. Hermione landed badly on her broom and stumbled and fell into Ginny knocking them both down onto Luna and three rolled about laughing before falling still in each other's arms. Bellatrix's voice broke through Luna's memories after a while and brought her crashing back into reality.

"The smell of her blood...the fear in her eyes....all for you Lovely Luna.....she'll never hurt you again with her wicked tongue," Bellatrix said in a breathy whisper her arm moving back and forth at a vigorous pace as slipped another finger into her wet clutching quim. Eventually, Bellatrixs breath hitched and she shuddered bucked her hips against Luna and then fell still panting into the Ravenclaws back her wet mouth leaving a damp spot on the purple jumper. 

Luna opened her eyes her face stern but she said nothing. She was relived Bellatrix seemed to drop off right back to sleep after she'd dealt with her primal urges. Luna looked around at the low burning candle next to her bed watched it burn almost hypnotised by the flame. Luna last thought before sleep took her again was of a wildfire that would sweep across the Malfoys entire estate and leave nothing behind but ash. Luna found this thought comforting.

********

"Oh Lovey! Wake up you're bleeding," Bellatrix said in a panic-stricken voice hours later shaking Luna who had only been lightly dozing and jolting her fully awake. Luna shielded her eyes as Bellatrix shone her ignited wand in her face, sitting up in Luna's bed and examing her forehead. Luna was deeply confused, her head spinning as she struggled to keep her eyes open against the harsh light. She had yet again barely gotten any sleep her mind had been focused on trying to call to Ginny and Hermione and not think about what had happened to the Edgecombs any longer.

"Blood what are you..." Luna began mumbling in a low voice as her eyes widened as she realised what Bellatrix was saying and she looked down at her jumper and saw that indeed she was badly stained. There was a moment of fear but Luna soon recalled how this had occurred.

"This isn't my blood it's...Mariettas!' Luna realised, at last shaking off her sleep and remembering that Bellatrix had of course gotten into bed with her while still coated in her latest victim's blood without cleansing herself.

'Oh, your poor head oh Lovey did I cut you with my knife in my sleep? Oh, bad Bella!" Bellatrix said taking her knife from up her sleeve and tossing it on the floor with a clatter that echoed around the cellar. The noise stirred Ollivander who stuck his head out from behind his curtain to investigate.

"Is...everything alright Lady Black?" Ollivander asked cautiously. Bellatrix didn't get to respond as the newest arrival in the cellar the goblin who was hanging upside down in the air suspended by magic gave a low grumbling groan as he too at last awoke.

"Quiet you two no bellyaching not when my little Loveys been hurt! shut your traps or I'll give you both something to really belly ache about!" Bellatrix snapped at the wandmaker and the Goblin her voice shakey as she sounded genuinely upset at the idea something had happened to Luna. Luna finally managed to sit up and gently placed her hand over Bellatrixs which drew her eyes back to her right away.

"This...this isn't my blood Bella...its...well you must've rubbed it off on me in the night...remember you went out and...and..." Luna trailed off unable to say Marietta's name as it hurt too much. Luna wasn't a crier and never had been not since her mother passed but she felt sorrow like everyone else. It was normally always a quiet and calm suffering but at the idea, Marietta had been hurt badly because of her and then locked away with her family in ST. Mungos made a single tear fall from Luna's misty silvery eyes. Bellatrix let out a small whimper and threw her arms around Luna holding her close rocking her back and forth gently, whispering soothing hushing sounds in her ear.

"Yes...I remember now, I'm sorry Lovey I forget things sometimes...oh hush now no tears, I'll take the red all away just a flick of my wrist and...there...see all gone now," Bellatrix said speaking in a semi sing-song voice as if speaking to a five-year-old. Despite herself, Luna felt rather comforted being held and rocked by the older witch it was an unusual level of tenderness that she seemed incapable of showing to anyone but Luna and perhaps Narcissa.

"I ruined your lovely purple jumper is that why you're upset...oh but Cissy is to blame she shouldn't have given it back before asking me, naughty Cissy, she was always a little mischief-maker don't worry," Bellatrix said with a small giggle. 

Luna wanted to pull back and shout then that it was Bellatrix and her brutal attack on Marietta that was clearly the cause but Luna thought it best not to start today, or tonight or whatever time it was off by putting Bellatrix in a foul mood. So Luna just slowly nodded and forced a small smile on her face that had Bellatrix's eyes lighting up with glee.

"Shame you cleansed us with magic we could have had a bath," Luna said trying to keep Bellatrix in a cheerful mood.

"We still could...I'll send the wandmaker and the Goblin upstairs to help Cissy with some chores and you and me can have ourselves a nice relaxing soak," Bellatrix said vibrating with excitement as she grabbed up both Luna's hands eager to drag her to the bath right away. Luna swallowed hard and tried to think of a way out of this as she glanced at Ollivander and the Goblin who clearly needed the wound on his head tending too. Before Luna could mention helping the Goblin light spilled down the stairs and Narcissa entered the room marching another prisoner with a bag over his head into the cellar.

"Bella you lift this boy tied to a chair in the kitchen all night! What happened to putting him down here with the rest?" Narcissa snapped pushing the boy down to the floor by Luna's bed not removing the bag from his head. A very guilty-looking Bellatrix looked up at her sister biting her lip.

"Sorry about that Cissy...I came down to see Lou-Lou and...I sort of slipped off...has the boy said anything, come back to his senses yet?" Bellatrix asked ripping the bag of the new prisoners head revealing Dean Thomas. Luna did her best not to react in any way so Bellatrix wouldn't know she had another member of the D.A in her midst. Luna worried Dean might call her name and give them away but he looked to be rather dazed and zoned out as if he'd been drugged or something.

"He says nothing...just mumbles and laughs to himself on occasion...he really Obliviated himself rather than be taken in by you properly?" Narcissa asked raising a doubting eyebrow.

"Well I hardly Obliviated him did I? What'd be the point in that I need to get information out of him! I'll set about undoing the damage he did later...Lou-Lou you can watch after him...in fact, you don't happen to recognise this one do you?" Bellatrix asked her voice moving from harsh and annoyed to sickeningly sweet as she turned to Luna trying to catch her eye. Luna looked down at her hand letting her ragged blonde hair fall around her face as she slowly shook her head.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you...Lou-Lou? Look at me, darling?" Bellatrix called reaching for Luna's cheek to tilt her head up. Luna felt her heart thundering in her chest, she knew Bellatrix would take look into her eyes and know the truth. However, before Luna looked up the sound of running feet on the stairs distracted Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Lady Black, Lady Malfoy! They're coming for you...oh this is bad...but remember I warned you, I was loyal to you I didn't turn!" Wormatail shouted rushing to Bellatrix and Narcissa and falling to his knees before the sisters bowing low and kissing Bellatrix boot. I great mass of rats and mice followed after Wormtail and stopped next to the sisters. Narcissa hopped up onto the bed in disgust away from the creatures.

"What are you ranting about now you little rodent! you were banished to that shed get yourself and these damn rats out of my sight!" Bellatrix called kicking Wormtail away from her. 

"No please you must listen Lady Black...Greyback and the others...they dislike your recent attacks on them...and your fondness for this girl!" Wormtail called pointing to Luna.

"Excuse me? Greyback and...what others names now! What are they doing? Trying to overthrow the Queen, is it? Well, we'll just see about that!" Bellatrix cried reaching out her hand in front of her and her knife zoomed up from the ground to be caught by her as she drew her wand in her other hand.

"Bella...wait! let me speak to Lucius, I can sort this!" Narcissa pleaded reaching over to grab Bellatrixs wand arm.

"No Cissy listen to me...this little coward might be as useless as tits on a boar but he's telling the truth I saw it in his mind...that fool Greyback thinks he should be the Dark Lords right hand, well I'm going to take both his hands and feed them to him before this night is through!" Bellatrix said through gritted teeth marching towards the stairs of the cellar.

"Well then...go get them Bella," Narcissa said drawing herself to full height her voice stern and Bellatrix giggled as she heard the hint of affection in her tone.

"Cissy look after my Lou-Lou...Lou-Lou you watch after my Cissy," Bellatrix said pausing to look over her shoulder for a second giving a small smile before heading upstairs breaking into manic laughter as she went. Narcissa drew her wand and aimed it at Wormtail as soon as she was gone.

"You, get up there and help her!" Narcissa said and Wormtail cried out in terror.

"No please Lady Malfoy, I'm no warrior no great duelist...besides if I raise my wand against the Dark Lords forces, I was promised my new hand would stop me in an instant," Wormtail pleaded holding up his silver hand and Narcissa groaned in annoyance.

"You really are useless, well stay here and hide with the other rats...Lovegood on your feet...come here," Narcissa said taking Luna's wand from inside her robes and shoving it into Luna's hand. Luna could scarcely believe it and she started at Narcissa wide-eyed.

"Help the boy up, Wormtail get that goblin down...you there Wandmaker get up...we're leaving," Narcissa said getting off Luna's bed taking the Ravenclaw along with her and heading to the back wall of the cellar before touching the tip of her wand to a very specific set of spots that vanished the wall revealing a hidden tunnel. Luna gaped in awe unable to take in a means of escape had been within her reach all this time as she helped Dean up and let him lean on her as they made their way over to the tunnel.

"This leads far out into the surrounding woods...my husband and son will be waiting at the other end...we had meant to leave a lot quieter than this but looks like stealth is no longer an option," Narcissa said giving Luna a push on the back towards the tunnel.

"What about...Bella...I mean your sister..." Luna asked shocking herself at the tone of concern in her voice that made Narcissa give a dark chuckle.

"My Miss Lovegood...almost sounds like you care...trust me Bella will be fine...She knows of this tunnel she'll find us...she won't be happy about what I'm doing...but she'll see sense...she'll listen to me...as I have her little Lou-Lou, now get moving," Narcissa called just as a loud explosion sounded from somewhere above. 

Luna took a deep breath and ignited her wand with Lumos heading off with Dean holding him up as best she could. Ollivander and the injured Goblin followed behind with Narcissa bringing up the rear. Wormtail tried to follow up giving a sharp wave of her wand without even looking back Narcissa sealed the tunnel leaving him trapped alone in the dark.

'Maybe I'll be the one who comes to you...oh Ginny, Hermione I'll be with you soon.' Luna thought determinedly as she pushed on into the darkness of the tunnel, trying not let the growing lump in her throat as she thought of something terrible befalling Bellatrix overwhelm her. Even though she would deserve it no doubt and despite everything she'd done, Luna couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in her chest as she got further and further away from her dark protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! well done if you made it through all that madness hope it was somewhat entertaining again comments and kudos keep me writing please leave some if you have time bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Narcissa flees Malfoy Manor with her family along with Luna and the other prisoners Bellatrix fends off their pursuers. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny with the help of an unlikely source try to inform Harry of their dreams about Luna but Harry has some bad news for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get updated I just wasn't in the mood for a darker story at the time and couldn't get motivated to work on it. Anyway back now with a really long chapter nearing 20k words...so really about four chapters at once here lol hope that keeps people going until next month when I'll hopefully have the next chapter ready which might not be as long as this but we'll see. 
> 
> It might be a bit weird too bloody in places and over the top and too tonally inconsistent sorry about that I'm finding I'm pretty bad at doing plot and angsty stuff and fluff keeps creeping in haha Anyway please dont be too harsh if you don't like it.
> 
> It's not as dark as I was hoping to make it i can't seem to help adding fluff and nonsense where I really shouldn't haha also the pansmione in here just jumped out at me from nowhere they will be a secondary pairing heading onward. Also, sorry Luna/Bella dont have much time together in this chapter will work on that next time wanted to still have a kind of slow build-up where Luna is still very wary of her dark protector and not instantly head over heels hope people can be patient with that.
> 
> For the rest of this month, I want to do at least one small Luna/Hermione fic have a wish to 12 stories for them this year one fic a month mostly all short I think but we'll see how that goes. Also want to play around with some other stuff little bit of Bellamione maybe too but again no concrete plans. Anyway on you go and enjoy this madness please leave comments or kudos if you have time as it really helps me keep writing

"What's the matter Draco?" Narcissa asked cautiously, watching her son pace nervously back and forth next to the small campfire she had constructed earlier. The fire had been concealed with magic as to not give away their position to anyone hunting them but it was still a risky endeavor as there were spells that could break through the concealment wards. Still, they needed light and heat so there was little choice. Draco didn't appear to hear his mother at first or maybe he just thought her question too silly to be worth answering. 

In truth, the question was fairly stupid, what else could possibly be wrong other than the fact they were betraying the Dark Lord and would no doubt be prime targets for his wrath for the rest of their lives unless he was stopped by Potter and his little army. Still, Narcissa had asked the question as it was the only phrase that came to mind, and it's what mothers did, even mothers of death eaters, got concerned for their children. 

Draco was busy playing with his hands, eyes darting around in all directions clearly deeply troubled and riddled with as much doubt as Narcissa herself was at their current course of action. He seemed to be thinking over the question now opening and closing his mouth a few times while also doing his best to keep his left leg from bouncing.

He tried to stand still for a moment by the fire but this nervous tick he had developed in his leg was seemingly out of his control and his leg went on with its twitchy movement. Draco looked almost like he was tapping his foot to some unheard piece of catchy music. Somewhere in the forest, an owl would hoot intermittently and the sound would draw Dracos attention for a time before he would gaze back at the fire.

Narcissa noted his eyes were watering too. Perhaps it was just the smoke that was blowing in his direction as he stood unblinking letting it billow around him in the evening breeze. On the other hand, maybe he was simply coming undone after months of living on the edge waiting for the Dark Lord to finally lose patience with his father and murder them all. 

"Draco?" Narcissa questioned really starting to worry at the continued silence and almost getting up when finally Draco seemed to properly register her voice and got pulled out of his thoughts.

The boy stood up straighter cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets trying to regain his old cocky composure for his mother's benefit as he noted her frown and concerned gaze and then at last, answered her.

"It's nothing mother...only, don't you wish...don't you wish aunt Bella was here?" Draco said stumbling through the sentence as he breached the subject they had all been silent on since meeting up outside the escape tunnel that had led Narcissa, Luna, and the other prisoners to freedom. Lucius and Draco had left the manor earlier in the evening quietly taking nothing but their wands as to avoid being slowed down waiting near the exit of the tunnel were Narcissa had been supposed to meet them before they would all flee.

It had been planned for weeks as they all saw their lives were in danger from the Dark Lord and that Bella couldn't protect them much longer as she herself was losing favor. The longer she spent cuddled up with Luna rather than out winning duels against Potters army the more the Dark Lord and his other followers grew weary of her. However, Narcissa had shaken things up a little and shocked her husband and son by bringing along the others from the cellar. They most certainly had not been factored into the original plan.

Lucius and Draco hadn't expected to see Luna, Dean, the wandmaker, and the goblin in toe when Narcissa had clambered out of the tunnel exit sweaty red-faced and out of breath from the miles-long walk. Their faces had swiftly shifted from elation at the sight of Narcissa to confusion when the others emerged before moving to worry, panic, and finally outrage. Lucius had demanded they all be left behind and that Draco and Narcissa get to high ground which would take them outside of the wards surrounding the valley. 

After that, he said they could apparate to safety immediately while abandoning the others who would serve as a nice distraction for anyone following them. Draco had nodded along though he had stopped when he saw the glare his mother shot him and the disappointed look Luna had worn. Narcissa had noted the glances shared between the pair and was surprised Luna had appeared to expect better of her son, Narcissa was glad he felt shame enough not to meet her eye at least and that maybe there was hope for him after all.

Narcissa had stated they needed their guests for her new plan and that having these captives with them would be a good show of faith to Potter for the deal she was planning to make. Lucius had wanted no part of it but Draco had sided with his mother as ever buckling under her pleading eyes and they had both worn the tried and somewhat frail Lucius down until he agreed to follow Narcissa despite thinking the plan would see them all killed just as fast if not faster than being caught by the Dark Lord.

"This is foolishness of the highest order...I will not be held responsible when were all being executed by Potter...or carted off to Azkaban as war criminals...Potter won't forget that I gave the Weasley girl that diary and Draco has been a thorn in his side since the day they met on the Hogwarts express...and Bella? Everyone in that camp wants a shot at her...but if it's truly what you wish Narcissa then so be it...come along Draco we have wasted enough time standing around here arguing," Lucius had snapped in a haughty tone taking his son by the arm and striding off with him into the forest they had found themselves in.

"He shouldn't speak to you like that...if Bella...Bellatrix was here..." Luna had said softly trailing off not willing to finish her thought as she had watched Draco and Lucius get further and further away.

"There wouldn't have been a discussion and my husband would have had a certain sliver knife jammed so hard into his skull that we'd have to bury him with it," Narcissa muttered darkly before giving Luna a little push to make her keep walking. Luna moved off then still holding up Dean and helping him to walk as Ollivander and the Goblin followed cautiously behind leaving Narcissa to guard the rear. 

Eventually, they had gotten far enough away from the tunnel and made it partway up a mountain that the Malfoy Family had always referred to as 'Dragons tooth peak'. Here they stopped for the night and made camp to wait for any sign of Bellatrix as Narcissa had demanded.

Draco glanced towards his father again now who looked disturbed that his son was clamoring for the protection of his hated sister in law. Draco quickly looked back to his mother her face unreadable but she gave a small nod in response to his question. Bella no matter what else she was, was a capable warrior who could cut through a dozen foes with ease practicing dark magic that few others had ever even dreamed of wielding.

Yes, Narcissa would feel a lot better if her oldest sister was with her now. She'd likely be prancing about the camp making scowling faces at Lucius dancing around singing causing a racket and driving them all mad but Narcissa would have felt a lot more content.

"Yes, I wish your aunt was here," Narcissa said simply as Lucius snorted meanwhile and shook his head pulling his traveling cloak tighter around himself.

"You two are as mad as this Lovegood girl," Lucius said eyeing the sleeping Luna near the fire with disdain.

"Do you know much of madness human?" Griphook asked quietly from the shade of the large tree he was sitting under his voice holding a slight mocking sneering tone. The goblin's voice took them all by surprise as he had been utterly silent thus far in their journey and it had been rather unsettling. Narcissa looked towards the injured creature whose head had been clumsily bandaged by Luna before she'd gone to sleep and to get on with her assigned task from Narcissa.

"I know enough...Goblin....I spent months in Azkaban...I've lived with Bellatrix and I've been in the same room as the Dark Lord and..." Lucius stopped what would have no doubt been a bitter rant of epic proportions as Griphook suddenly got to his feet chuckling darkly. The goblin headed slowly toward Lucius watching him without blinking once even as smoke from the fire blew in his direction.

"All of that pales in comparison to what we do to those we find breaking into the depths of Gringotts, so hold your tongue and speak no more of madness human...unless of course, you wish to drive yourself further into the grips of fear and become so un-manned that myself and Mr. Ollivander recalculate your worth to us and feel we should speak to miss Lovegood about our concerns. Yes...and it would truly be a shame if you were to continue to insult the young witch while she is unable to defend herself...such a course of action could compel us to alter the plan so that you were no longer...necessary," Griphook said now nose to nose with Lucius his dark eyes shining brightly with ill-intent. 

Lucius shuffled backward on the ground not getting far as he backed into a large rock and had to stop. Griphook's wicked little grin widened at the small jump Lucius gave as he ran out of room but the man's eyes suddenly switched from fear to anger and he opened his mouth to no doubt insult the Goblin.

Narcissa saw Lucius readying to fire back against the threat but she moved closer to him on her hands and knees hurriedly taking a hold of his arm giving him a warning squeeze. They couldn't afford any conflicts such as this or they would be on their own once they sought out Potter. Griphook would get in Luna's ear and turn her against Narcissa whom she had brokered their tentative alliance with in the first place.

"Gentlemen let us not fallout amongst ourselves at such crucial moment, Griphook...why don't you come sit with me awhile," Ollivander said in a weak shaky voice and Griphook glanced toward him then back at Lucius.

Lucius seemed to think better of speaking to the Goblin further and fell silent. The devious little creature smirked then and waddled off to sit by Ollivander who was watching over Luna as she slept. The old man and the Goblin began a hushed conversation and it made Narcissa uneasy.

Those two could be planning to turn Luna away from the plan as soon as she woke up. If she was honest Narcissa knew she couldn't blame them, they had very little reason to trust the sister of the most infamous death eater of all time and her family who had been some of the most loyal followers up until a few hours ago. 

Still, If Luna could contact Bella soon and the pair could reunite the 'quaffle' would be back in Narcissa's court sort of speak. Bella would listen to Luna's schemes she was certain she would do anything to please the little witch and the wandmaker and Griphook would have no choice but go along with the plan as they wouldn't dare pull anything with Bellatrix around. Now that the small sparring match between Lucius and Griphook was at an end Draco decided to reignite the conversation around the topic of his aunt.

"Shouldn't Lovegood have made contact by now? Maybe she was lying? I've not heard of any of this dream magic before...or...What If Aunt Bella left us here...she wouldn't leave you would she mother?" Draco asked a clear hint of doubt seeping into his voice as Lucius gave a mocking chuckle.

"Dear sweet aunty Bella would string us all up without a moment's notice if she had a mind to... don't forget that Draco," Lucius said before he continued staring into the fire lost in his own thoughts. He was clearly still on edge much like his son, fleeing the Dark Lord and abandoning their posts was already weighing heavily on them all. 

None of them were certain yet if Bellatrix would join them or stand fast with the Dark Lord after she saw off those who wished to depose her as his right hand. Still, Narcissa felt she must speak up for her sister in her absence and at last replied to Lucius's remark.

"Bella would never harm me or Draco..." Narcissa said quietly not mentioning Lucius's name as it would have been a clear lie. Her sister had never approved of her husband and while she tolerated Draco due to Narcissa's love for him she had no such obstacles holding back her dislike of Lucius. 

Truly there was a fair chance Bella would off him the first time an opportunity presented itself but Narcissa refrained from confirming this to her husband while Draco was present.

"Draco is onto something though...can Lovegood actually contact your sister? From what Draco tells me the girl is prone to all manner of grand claims, exaggeration, and outright lies," Lucius said eyes moving to Luna again who was tossing and turning in her sleep muttering to herself every so often.

"She should have been carted off to an asylum years ago along with her crackpot father," Draco said looking at Luna with a similar snide dismissal in his gaze that his father wore.

"No wonder lovely aunt Bella and she get along so famously," Lucius scoffed and Narcissa snapped then standing up abruptly gritting her teeth.

"Enough the both of you, the girl says she can communicate with Bella in her sleep...some sort of projection of her consciousness or some such and I believe her. Bella had such talents, she used to visit my mind in such a fashion...so it's a real form of magic, now just sit there and let her be, hopefully, she'll wake before too long and let us know where Bella is then we can get far from here." Narcissa hissed keeping her voice low as there was no telling how many Death Eater patrols were nearby stalking the forest and hills close to the Malfoy estate in search of the deserting family where they had fled.

"I understand that she's family but we mustn't linger here much longer the Dark Lord's fury will be like nothing anyone has ever seen...losing his favorite servant it will demand a reckoning....we'll have to keep on the move or else we're finished...we've given Bellatrix a good hour already and I really don't think we should delay..." Lucius trailed off as Narcissa's scowl silenced him and he simply went back to staring into the fire.

"Bella will be here...she'll find us...she won't leave this girl...I know it," Narcissa said defiantly before sitting back down on the large fallen branch she was using as a seat. Narcissa took up her wand once again and began doing her best to tend to the boy asleep at her feet. Narcissa was no great healer nor did she have a great skill in memory charms but she had done her best to stabilise Dean.

To give him back some of his senses which was all the help she could offer him until they found a true healer. Bellatrix was gifted at such things but it was unlikely she would have a will to aid the boy although a word from Luna and she'd likely bend over backwards to piece his fractured mind back together. 

Still, even if an expert in memory charms and the best healers in the world got to work on Dean it was unlikely he would recover all his memories or ever truly be the same person he was before. Still, they needed him as well as he could be if Narcissa's plan was to work. Lucius of course thought he would be in charge of their next move and she let him go on thinking that to keep the peace but Narcissa had her simple all-beit potentially dangerous idea in the works for months.

All they had to do was use this Dean boy to lead them all to Potter's main base of operations, The Dark Lord had no clue where Potter was and had been unable to track him down despite his best efforts and interrogating of numerous captured members of this 'Dumbledore's Army'. It seemed like the perfect place to hideout. 

Griphook had said Dean was taking him to Potter when they were ambushed and taken captive but the boy had remained tight-lipped about their final destination and none of the other members of Dumbledores army that had been with them had been up for talking either. Griphook had not said much else or even mentioned why Potter had need of a Goblin but Narcissa had worked it out and hit the goblin with it straight earlier as they'd all hiked up the mountainside and out of the forest.

"Potter needs you to get into Gringotts...there's something in my sister's vault isn't there...something he needs...and he'll need you and Bella to get it cleanly isn't that right?" Narcissa had said and Griphook had let out a bitter 'yes' and said nothing else clearly unhappy that she had worked it out. Still, this information was important and had helped her further convince Lucius that siding with Potter and helping him get into Gringotts would ultimately save them.

All though there was still the slight issue of Potter and half his little army having a grudge the size of mount Everest against Narcissa and her family and especially Bellatrix. Bella had killed his godfather, tortured the friends and family of many of Potters allies, and would be about as welcome into the ranks of Dumbledore's Army as a host of Dementors at dinner.

Longbottom would be in the ranks no doubt and what Bellatrix had done to his parents could not be brushed aside there would be bloodshed if Bellatrix was accepted into the ranks even as a prisoner unless little Luna could calm the Longbottom boy. 

Luna would truly have to work some next-level miracle on Potter and his friends for this to work however and it was likely at some point Longbottom would go back on any deal they made and he and Bellatrix would settle things one way or another. Luna wouldn't allow it though she'd likely beg Bellatrix to flee or run and hide and maybe her sister would listen for once. 

Narcissa had watched Luna closely as they'd fled Malfoy Manor exiting the dozen mile-long tunnel and hiking through the woods, up the side of 'Dragons tooth' another several miles with the goblin and the wandmaker in toe and Luna had constantly been looking over her shoulder. Her big silvery eyes telling the whole story more than any words could. Her body might have been with Narcissa and the others at present but her heart and mind were fully trapped back at Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix.

It could have been for signs of Death Eaters following them or to check if the old man or wounded goblin needed help but in her heart, Narcissa knew she was keeping a keen eye for Bella's return, as she had been doing the same. The twisted bond they had formed was undeniable and hopefully, it would save all their skins once they walked into Potters camp. 

For now, they would have to just wait and stay in their own meager camp which sat on a semi-sheltered cliff side of the mountain they had headed for with a few trees for cover and a host of charms and wards to hide them and of course, keep the fire and smoke out of sight of any pursing Death Eaters. They'd gone for high ground as it would be easier to spy the movements of Death Eaters as they patrolled the skies or see any dementors or other undesirables approaching the valley. 

They also needed to get this high up to avoid the anti-apparition wards in place around Malfoy Manor and the surrounding countryside. They could apparate away from this place in a hurry if needs be but for the moment they had to stay relatively close to Malfoy Manor so Bellatrix could catch up with them. They also had to let Dean rest he wasn't in any shape to apparate just yet and if they arrived with him in the middle of Potters camp looking and acting as he had been, Potter would likely have them all hexed to pieces before they had any chance of explaining anything.

First, before any attempt at reasoning with Potter could be made they needed Dean to recover into such a state that he would be able to lead them to Potters camp and for that, they needed Bellatrix's skills. Even if she couldn't heal him all that well she could still delve into his head and extract the location of Potters camp and track the boy down that way. If Luna could get her mouth open long enough to stop them all from being executed on sight then perhaps a deal could be made. Narcissa and her family all knew things about the Dark Lord and his army that could prove useful, especially Bellatrix and they were both decent in a fight, Lucius and Draco less so.

Bellatrix would be the most useful out of them all and from the whispers they'd heard of Potters' plans he could desperately use her to get into her vault at Gringotts. For what purpose Narcissa had been unclear on and Bellatrix had always hushed up the subject of her vault whenever it had arisen even cutting out tongues to get her point across on occasion. Whatever lay in her vault was going to be vital to bargaining for all their lives as well as Bella's willingness to cooperate. 

Narcissa knew that deep inside she had been wavering from the Dark Lords cause from some time his threats against Narcissa had been key to the shaking of Bellatrix's loyalty and then the Lovegood girl came along and everything had come to balance on a knife-edge. 

Narcissa hoped and prayed that Bellatrix would be swayed to her side she must see now that Greyback and the others had turned on her so easily that the Dark Lord wouldn't be far behind them in casting her off. How many had Greyback rounded up to storm the Manor that evening, Narcissa wondered biting her lip. 

Bellatrix couldn't still be embroiled in some epic duel could she, just her against dozens upon dozens of foes? A less reckless witch would have gotten a few cheap shots and legged it for the hills but no, that was never Bella's way, she didn't run. If anyone chose to come at her no matter how many there were she stood her ground until either all her enemies fell or she herself did.

"Please Luna...find her," Narcissa whispered looking back at the still tossing and turning Ravenclaw biting her lip, suddenly the silence was broken as Draco let out a gasp and ran to the edge of the camp eyes fixed on the sky.

"What is this, snow? In April?" Griphook asked as what appeared to be snow began to shower the camp.

"No Griphook...I do believe this is...ash," Ollivander said standing up and holding out his hand to catch some of the falling greyish looking substance.

"What on earth is that...the sky its glowing orange?" Draco cried pointing in the direction of the valley below in which Malfoy Manor lay and Lucius sprung to his feet and moved to join his son.

"That right where Malfoy Manor would be...had that woman burned our home...but look at the sky that's an impossible large fire...did she set the whole valley ablaze? Right that's it we are not staying here...come along Draco, Narcissa...we are leaving forget this nonsensical plan!" Lucius cried his hands clenching into fists his face souring and Narcissa felt her heart start to thunder in her chest. Lucius and Draco both cried out in anguish a moment later gripping their wrists as their Dark Marks burned intensely.

"We're being summoned...I'm telling you we must flee Narcissa!" Lucius spat through gritted teeth as he and Draco managed to stave off the pain coursing through them from refusing to apparate to their former master's side.

"No! Give her another few minutes!" Narcissa said before rushing past her husband and dropping to her knees next to Luna who was thrashing about worse than ever. Narcissa cradled the girl's head and wiped falling ash from her face.

"Luna please hurry!" Narcissa whispered right into the girl's ear knowing it was now or never for her to wake with results.

********

"Pop goes the weasel..." Bellatrix said with a giggle and a quick wink as the last Death Eater in front of her began to contort, his limbs twisting and bending at unnatural angles. He was burning up from the inside as the combustion curse took effect, his blood boiling, visibly bubbling beneath his blackening skin, his eyes and mouth starting to spew thick black smoke. He fell to his knees hard clutching his stomach shaking and howling in agony before his eyes bulged to new extremes and his head exploded showering a still smiling Bellatrix in a wave of wet smoldering smoking gore. 

It rained blood and tiny shards of bone fragments for around ten seconds and Bellatrix twirled around with her tongue out trying to catch the red droplets like a child trying to taste snowflakes on a winter's day. Bellatrix laughed as she grew dizzy and spun to a stop before casually wiping the worst of the blood off her face with the back of her hand in a sloppy half-hearted fashion clearly not that bothered about her appearance.

"Knife-y?" Bellatrix called in a sing-song tone like she was summoning a dog, outreaching her hand towards the pile of decimated bodies that were strewn across the entrance hall of her sister's home. In a flash, her little silver knife unstuck itself from the chest of another rat who had dared stand against her and zoomed through the air directly into her hand. 

"That'll teach you all to mind your manners," Bellatrix said with a low chuckle beaming at her handy work bringing her knife up to lips for inspection.

Bellatrix licked the blood from her dripping knife eyes darting around at the exploded mess of limbs and barely recognisable corpses at her feet. Literally and figuratively blood drunk her head was buzzing she revealed in the slaughter. Bellatrix watched for twitching limbs or signs of survivors but nothing was stirring she'd ended them all. 

There had been many misguided fools waiting for her more than she expected when she had charged up out of the cellar laughing her head off, as usual diving headlong into battle with reckless courage only the unsound of mind tended to possess. It was likely everyone there had imagined themselves becoming the Dark Lords' new right hand should they manage to subdue her. 

Perhaps they thought that their numbers were so great they could overwhelm the notorious witch or maybe some were not as brave as all that and were in fact imperio'd into service. Bellatrix was sure her reputation would've driven a great many to decline the task of murdering her without even considering it but it was likely Greyback had press-ganged some of them with threats and spells while all the while dulling their senses with potions and other such trickery.

It had probably aided Bellatrix in her battle that so many were not in full fighting shape or willing involved in this little uprising and she had made short work of the poor fools.

The souls of all who dared stand against her were likely waiting by a certain set of gates in a rather toasty region while lucifer got their rooms ready. Though Bellatrix had never really believed there was anything after death but if there was everyone that lay at her feet would surely be in some place of cruel punishment. Thus she felt no regret in having rid the world of all those broken twisted lost beings. 

"Listen if you all still feel raw about this, I'm sure you get your chance to pay me back...I'll likely be joining you all down below before too long," Bellatrix said before cackling but a strange voice from behind her made her grow silent in an instant.

"Don't you dare...you aren't leaving me, Bella..."

"Lovey? are you there?" Bellatrix whispered back but before she got a response she was jolted back into a fighting stance.

Bellatrix heard running feet and turned too see three more hooded and cloaked figures rushing downstairs, wands drawn, they stopped in their tracks when they saw Bellatrix stood at the center of a river of blood their allies crumpled, battered, burned, and indeed, exploded at her feet. It was like the entrance hall had been painted red no surface or object had been spared a new coat of sticky bloody paint.

"Do you mind awfully just turning those wands on yourself and saving me the bother of having to execute you myself? I've places to be I can't hang around here taking out the trash all night you know? Also its almost time for my supper, I'm hungry," Bellatrix said with a little pout in a whimpering child-like voice.

"Well...I can't help that Bella," One of the Death Eaters on the stairs said raising a trembling arm aiming his wand at her. Bellatrix recongised him as Macnair and the others as Crabbe senior and Rookwood. They had never liked the favour Bellatrix had received from the Dark Lord often feeling they were being overlooked. If It hadn't been for her useless husband speaking up for the three wizards and softening Bellatrixs animosity she would have cut them down a long while ago.

"I don't like people who get in my way," Bellatrix said softly her eyes coming alive with ill-intent as the three wizards moved down the stairs towards her all of them visibly shaking. 

"Well...I can't help tha..." Macnair was cut off as Bellatrix spoke over him pointedly her tone as sharp as her knife.

"...and I just slaughtered this merry band of fools who did," Bellatrix said gesturing at the macabre sea of the dead that surrounded her. The wizards froze as they got a better look at their mutilated comrades noticing now how some of them had been cut to shreds by her magic and her knife. Entrails were even dangling from the chandelier above them dripping blood onto their cloaks. All courage failed the wizards now and Bellatrix let a small predatory grin cross her lips before giving a tiny almost playful twist of her wrist. 

There was a cry of fear from the group of cowards in front of her as they fell to their knees expecting some awful curse to overpower them but instead, it appeared as if Bellatrix had left them unharmed. However, a few seconds of dead silence passed then a creaking could be heard from above and groaning of metal. The three wizards looked up just in time to see the heavy chandelier above them falling from the ceiling its restraints having been severed by Bellatrix. They rushed to fire off spells at it but nothing they thought of in their mad panic stopped the massive object hurtling down towards them.

Before any of them could scramble away or get off a second spell it crashed onto them killing Macnair instantly as his head was impaled on a sharp metal spike, Rookwood was struck in the throat which was torn open and left him gurgling on his own blood. The last of the Crabbe was simply left pinned to the floor his entire body shattered by the weight of the huge chandelier.

"...and so endeth the lesson...Don't get between me and my dinner," Bellatrix said dryly rolling her eyes at the agony of the last living Death Eater and turning to just leave through the front door when she heard a great number of loud cracks from outside signaling that reinforcements had arrived.

Malfoy Manor was likely surrounded by Greyback and the rest of his band of upstarts and she would likely have several different anti-apparition wards to dispel if she wanted to flee in that fashion. There was no time for that however, Bellatrix could hear tey more running feet in every direction, she would have no choice but to return to the cellar use Cissy's hidden tunnel. However, they needed more time to get further away she would have to stall the horde as long as she could.

"I'll give you more time to get yourself and lou-lou to safety Cissy, you were always a good sprinter...I'll be with you soon," Bellatrix said looking to the large portrait of Narcissa that hung nearby and blowing it a kiss. Bellatrix reached up into her sleeve for a moment and her fingers found the muggle music device she had promised to give to Luna.

"Oh no, Lovey...I forgot, well that won't do now will it...now I simply have to get back to you no matter the cost," Bellatrix said a hungry determination entering her eye once more. Bellatrix put on the headphones of the device and switched it on content to listen to a tune while began throwing up some wards of her own. 

They weren't much but they would give Narcissa and Luna at least another five or so minutes before the Death Eaters broke into the Manor and she would have to fight as many as she could before retreating herself. Bellatrix began to hum along to the muggle song as she enjoyed the music with the sound of Death Eaters being fried by her electric wards in the background.

"I really learned a lot  
Really learned a lot  
Love is like a flame  
It burns you when it's hot  
Love hurts  
Love hurts"

Bellatrix stood swaying back and forth her eyes shut for a time. When she opened them again her mouth fell open as Luna stepped out of the doorway of the cellar and moved towards her a huge smile on her face. Bellatrix was overjoyed and reached for Luna pulling her into a hug before the pair began to slow dance nudging the legs of the dead around them and trying not slip up in the pools of blood. Luna looked like she was holding back her dismay at the deranged scene and she kept opening her mouth to speak but Bellatrix hushed her each time grabbing her head and holding it close to her chest.

Luna didn't seem to mind she was being stained by the blood clinging to Bellatrix's robes and just held her close happy to revolve on the spot. Though Luna did finally get a chance to speak.

"You mustn't stay here Bella...you can't kill them all," Luna said softly and Bellatrix snorted.

"I can try," Bellatrix said with a giggle and Luna gave her a reproachful look as she raised her head from the woman's chest to look up at her, big silvery eyes as pleading as she could make them.

"Oh fine...I'll come find you and Cissy in a moment I promise," Bellatrix said pouting and Luna let a smile cross her lips.

"Good...don't you dare leave me alone in this world Bella...I...need you," Luna said looking slightly torn at uttering those words but they seemed to have the intended effect as Bellatrix squeezed her tight.

"Say that again," Bellatrix said breathily in almost a whisper and Luna shook her head.

"No...I won't....unless you come find us...we're out through the tunnel and traveled through the trees up the side of 'Dragon's Tooth'...leave this place and join us and I'll tell you again," Luna said her eyes more pleading now her voice a lot more demanding than before. Bellatrix looked displeased for a second but finally nodded and pulled Luna tight to her again and they danced on ignoring the treats and screams from outside. Bellatrix only then thought to question how Luna was even back at the Manor and was about to ask if she'd finally realised the talents she had for entering people's minds, seeing into their dreams, and everything else the little witch could do but it was too late.

As the song finished and Bellatrix opened her eyes again to speak she found she was stood hugging herself and Luna was nowhere to be found. As Death eaters still charged and charged at Bellatrix wards blasting through them with spells now it became clear they were almost through so Bellatrix took a deep breath put away the walkman up her sleeve once more drawing her knife and wand.

"I'll be with you soon Luna," Bellatrix whispered looking in the direction of the cellar door and to her surprise, Luna's voice responded.

"I know you will be...now give them hell Belle..." Luna's voice said with a soft laugh at her little rhyme and Bellatrix cackled before spinning around to face the front door. Two Death Eaters having broken her wards rushed in wands raised firing off spells as fast as they could. They were in such a rush they hit nothing anywhere near Bellatrix who calmly gave a flick of her wand pulling the rug at the front door out from under them. 

They crashed to the ground in a heap cracking their skulls on the hard floor and as they fell about the place Bellatrix wasted little time hitting one in the back with the killing curse as he tried to rise and impaling the other right in the eye with her knife before drawing it straight back to her with magic in a flash. Bellatrix then levitated both bodies into the air and sent them hurtling back outside where they knocked over a group of other Death Eaters like they were a set of skittles in ten-pin bowling.

"Hold it, get back from the door! Everyone stand down...we can spare a second to chat eh Bella? For old times sake?" Greyback growled from out on the porch Bellatrix snorted with laughter sensing a trap to get her talking while others no doubt snuck up behind her but still she decided to play along wishing to goad this moron a little before she skinned him alive.

"Is my pathetic husband out there with you dog?" Bellatrix called keeping a close eye on the stairs behind her as she slowly backed away from the front door moving nearer to the cellar's entrance.

"He couldn't be brought round to our way of thinking, unfortunately...last I saw him he was sinking to the bottom of that lake on the outskirts of this lovely estate...someone had gone and turned his boots to stone...awful business," Greyback said barking with laughter as his cohorts joined in. All of them soon stopped however as they noted Bellatrix was also cackling and it unnerved them it clearly wasn't the reaction they were hoping for. Bellatrix let her madness shine then laughing harder than she had done in many years knowing that her laugh was capable of shredding the spines of even the most fearsome of witches and wizards.

"Cut it out, woman!" Greyback snarled losing his cool just as Bellatrix hoped he would.

"I expected more of a challenge than this doggy...yet all you send against me are half-wits and imperio'd clowns?...frankly I'm insulted," Bellatrix snapped shouting in the direction of the front door where she heard at least several others apparate onto the porch waiting to ambush her once she stepped outside. Something she had no intention of ever doing.

"Thought I'd send some young bloods to soften you up a little before we finish you off...save the best till last," Greyback roared from outside as Bellatrix cackled again before putting away her knife, cutting their throats would be all too quick for this bunch Bellatrix decided they would suffer till their last breath.

"Soften me up? Ha! This lot couldn't have got a curse off at me if we'd waited till next Christmas! Now be a good little doggy gather up these band of rift-raft and run off back into whatever hole you crawled out of before I inform the Dark Lord of the little transgression and I decide i want a fur coat from your hide after all," Bellatrix shouted stomping her foot and placing a hand on her hip like she was schoolmistress addressing an unruly classroom. Greyback let out a low dark chuckle before responding.

"Who do you think ordered this Bella? We aren't the only ones to take note of how you've been coveting the company of the Lovegood girl, how you've been maiming anyone who dares look near that cellar. The Dark Lord wants you back in chains till you receive some...re-education, I think I'll start by gutting that dotty little blonde bitch in front of you while you watch powerless to do a thing...then we'll all take a go with her corpse," Greyback said barking with laughter as his followers joined him seeming to have found their nerve again. Bellatrix gritted her teeth a white-hot fury unlike any she had ever known descended upon her. 

"I've been stabbed six times, hit with more curses than I can count, had my head kicked in, ribs cracked, legs broken, choked, burned, a muggle even shot me once...and still even on my very worst day...I could hex seven shades of shit out of you, you yellow, filthy, mongrel, half-breed, whores bastard!" Bellatrix roared her chest heaving eyes wide her teeth bared and before Greyback or any of the others outside could charge into the manor Bellatrix was conjuring a massive flaming serpent that she sent rushing through the air directly towards the front door. 

The flames were wild and chaotic, twisting through the air larger than any normal fire-driven spell. They illuminated the entire hall latching on to anything and everything within reach it was seconds before everything in front of Bellatrix was burning.

This was no ordinary fire it twisted and moved like it was a living creature burning purple and blue and black. The Flames seemed to have a mind of their own and zoomed out the front door chasing down the screaming Death Eaters outside the giant hissing demon serpent split into three or four other snakes and consumed the entire garden before long. None had time to disapparate and they all died screaming burned to a crisp in seconds. Some dove into a nearby pond in the Malfoys Garden but the flames were unconcerned by the water and chased them down boiling the water in seconds and cooking those who had sought safety in the ponds watery depths. 

One clever Death Eater zoomed off into the sky on a broom used by those who patrolled the local skies thinking it would be easy to just out fly the flames but one of the great flaming serpents were on them in a heartbeat and proved almost instantly that there was no escape from this spell no matter if it was by land sea or area it would hunt you down.

The dark wizard screamed and tumbled from his broom falling hundreds of feet his body black and smoking as he crashed through the roof of Malfoy Manor and landed in an upstairs bathroom. Bellatrix looked up at the sound of the crash still cackling eyes alive with glees as the flames danced reflectively in her black eyes.

Others left alive outside ran for the huge hedge maze hoping they could out smark the flames chasing them in its many winding paths but the flames consumed the entire structure in seconds and those who ran in there were trapped and burned like all the rest. Greyback himself had transformed into his werewolf form and made it furthest away on all fours but the dense foresty he had charged into was thick with trees and slowed him down soon the flames licking at his back caught up with him too. 

Soon the entire forest was ablaze all the while Bellatrix cackled and slowly backed away from the burning hall of her sister's home as the entire place was now ablaze and would collapse in as little as few minutes. When the Dark Lord returned he would find nothing but a smoking ruin and charred and maimed corpses. He would no the mistake he had made turning on Bellatrix Black as he gazed upon his massacred lieutenants and commanders.

He would see that in her terrible fury, Bellatrix had unleashed Fiendfyre upon her enemies without fear or concern. Bellatrix knew there would be no saving this Valley and that this fire would burn for months or until the Dark Lord appeared. Maybe only he had the power to extinguish this most relentless and all-consuming curses or maybe it would defeat him too.

Bellatrix was somewhat compelled to stay and listen to the distant screams from outside but she saw her giant flaming serpent was now rushing back through the front door and towards its former mistress. She was the last living thing in the area and that was bad news. Bellatrix hissed at the flame before diving down the stairs of the Cellar doing herself a slight injury as she hurried away from the flaming beast that was no longer under her control.

Bellatrix blasted the stairwell with magic collapsing the entrance to the cellar and buying herself some time so the great flaming beast could not seek her out here and would hopefully roam the grounds a while burning any Death Eaters arriving back at the manor to investigate this madness.

'Lady Black? oh, I knew you wouldn't leave me," Wormtail came crawling towards her through the darkness his host of rats following with him. Bellatrix growled at him and kicked him in the face knocking him cold with her heavy dark boot. The witch stepped over his body and moved to the far wall of the cellar using her wand to once again open up the entrance to the escape tunnel.

'I'm coming Lovey,'" Bellatrix thought as she stepped into the tunnel pausing a second to look over her shoulder at the unconscious wormtail.

"Stay here and burn with the other rodents," Bellatrix muttered bitterly before sealing the tunnel and heading off into the darkness using Lumos to illuminate her path. She could smell Luna and Cissy on the air they couldn't have gotten all that far away. Bellatrix used a form of rare magic she had learned from an unlikely source to increase her movement speed and use less of her stamina. 

Being unable to apparate this form of travel would have to suffice Bellatrix noted she would have to thank Sevy for his lesson. She wasn't running but instead almost flying her feet just above the ground zooming through the tunnel she would have to stop when she hit the forest as the trees would impede her progress and it was hard to steer herself while moving at such speed.

Sevy had also taught the dark lord this form of movement and he had even tweaked the magic involved to be able to fly higher into the air and zoom through the sky without needing a broom. It was an effective way of terrifying his enemies Bella had been a little put out when the Dark Lord had stated he would not be teaching her how to advance the spell so she herself could fly. Perhaps even back then he suspected that one day she would turn these powers against him.

'Well you got that right...master'" Bellatrix thought the last word coming out as mocking in her mind. Once she wouldn't have dared even be sarcastic with uttering that term even in her own mind in case the Dark Lord would somehow extract that thought from her mind later. She wasn't worried about herself being punished or killed but what he might do to Cissy had kept her in line. Bellatrix tried to dispel these unhelpful thoughts as they led her to visions of Cissy screaming, writhing on the ground in agony while she was powerless to help. 

It was a false memory the Dark Lord had implanted the last time she had failed him while trying to steal the prophecy. Though she had eventually managed to block out this awful fake scene from her mind it had taken months to do so and she had been unable to communicate with Cissy at the time as the Dark Lord demanded they be separated as Narcissa was proving to be 'unhelpful' in terms of keeping Bellatrix in line.

Bellatrix came to an abrupt stop as she saw light at the end of the tunnel dragging her feet along the ground kicking up a load of much and dust as she skidded to a halt almost crashing into a large dead tree that hid the entrance of the cave from view. Bellatrix caught her breath and then took to sniffing the air once again finding Cissy and Luna's sent and following after them her quick exit from the tunnel having saved her a lot of time she would soon be with Luna and her sister again quicker than they knew.

Bellatrix used her wand to sever her dark robes at the knee making it easier to sprint though she had to use a heating charm on her bare legs as the cold stang her a little and then she was off like a shot through the forest leaving the flaming Malfoy estate behind her for what she hoped would be the last time.

*******

"What the hecks happening down there? Has Harry launched a surprise attack without telling us? The whole valleys on fire?" Fred Weasley cried watching the flames spread with his Omnioculars and looking back to his brother who was sitting in the tree opposite him watching the scene with his own set of Omnioculars. The pair were on the opposite side of the valley that housed Malfoy Manor to Dragons Tooth staking out the area as they had been ordered to by Harry. 

Watching the comings and goings of everyone at Malfoy Manor gathering information on the size of the force gathered in the area. Taking note of the dark creatures that resided there and how many prisoners were being brought into the manor. There was always a lot to record and send back to Harry but today was like nothing they had ever seen.

Both had fallen in stunned disbelief at what was happening, weeks of low activity and suddenly Malfoy Manor and the surrounding area was swallowed by an inferno. Spells had been fired at the Manor from all directions by a small army of hooded and cloaked figures as they had been fried by electric wards and knocked cold by various protective charms and other defenses. It was a messy ill-thought-out seeming attack by a group of what had to be death eaters going back the silver metal masks they wore. Whey on earth they had decided to raid their own base of operations had confused the Weasley twins.

"Civil war seems like to me? You saw all those Death Eaters charging towards the main Manor and from what we got out of the last few prisoners we know the Dark Lord was losing patience with the Malfoys and their constant failings right? Besides Harry wouldn't charge in like that with no plan. He knows they're likely holding prisoners of their own in there and that anyone being held would be executed right away if he pulled something like this," George said shaking his head.

"Yeah...I'm sure Luna and the others captured by hunters have been taken in there...Merlin, I hope they got out of there," Fred said shaking his head in dismay as part of the Manor buckled and collapsed as the flame ate away at the main structure.

"Hey...those flames seem to be heading this way? Look their spreading across the entire Valley? This is some dark dark magic...we can't handle this! C'mon, let's hop it before we're burnt to a crisp. We've got to report this as soon as we can. Let's get out of these trees and apparate back to base, Harry must be back by now...he needs to hear this!" Geroge said and he and his twin quickly climbed down out of their respective trees and disapparated with a loud crack heading back to camp.

********

"Oh, he's surrounded by people! you wait back at the tent Hermione...I'll try to get him back there sharpish then you hit him with our theory about Luna," Ginny said stepping back from the crowd of people that consisted of what must have been the entire camp who were jostling for their triumphant leader's attention. Hermione nodded but with a deep frown, she could tell something had gone wrong just by the state Harry was in and there was no sign of Dean or Griphook with him. Things had not gone well today Hermione was sure of it.

Still, Hermione headed off back to the tent trying to get everything she would say to Harry straight in her head as best she could hoping Ginny wouldn't be long in getting his attention. Ginny did her best to squeeze past people and head towards Harry shouting his name but a load of other people were doing the same and she was being easily drowned out. 

Ginny wasn't meek or easily dissuaded and continued to elbow her way through the crowd not going to be put off by the hundred other people in her way. Hermione supposed growing up with so many brothers Ginny was well used to playing rough and making herself heard above others. Hermione couldn't help grinning to herself glad she had a friend as strong and firey as Ginny but the next moment her face fell as she recalled the key part of their little trio that was still missing.

'Oh, Luna...please be alright wherever you are...we'll try to get to you soon promise!' Hermione thought biting her lip as she, at last, tore her eyes away from Ginny as she disappeared deep into the crowd of shouting over the excited onlookers.

Hermione felt she might prove to be quite awhile getting Harry's attention, still, at least that gave Hermione time to practice her story again.

Hermione headed off back to Harry's tent trying once again to get everything straight in her head so she would do as little rambling as possible when it came time to lay everything out for Harry. Harry didn't like it when she made things too complex sounding and was rather fond of just getting to the point. Hermione couldn't help going into too much detail and over-explaining things it's what she did best, Hermione let out a small choked laugh as she recalled how Luna used to get up from her chair and cover Hermione's mouth with her hand playfully when she was going off about something and no one else was able to get a word in.

'No stop getting distracted concentrate on the story Hermione,' Hermione scolded herself as she began reciting aloud what she planned to tell Harry making some alteration to shorten it down to be as basic as she could manage it.

"So in short, after we saw these visions... we think Luna has been communicating with us in our sleep, sending us signals similar to how you have been seeing things in Riddles head...It's like she has some sort of dream magic or something. From what we saw she must be in Malfoy Manor with that awful Bellatrix..." Hermione finished as she entered Harry's tent biting her lip as she noted how ridiculous it all still sounded.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness Granger," A slightly posh feminine voice said sarcastically, causing Hermione to jump. Hermione felt her cheeks going a little pink and she cringed internally at being caught speaking to herself. Hermione took a sharp breath looking up to see Pansy Parkinson sitting crossed-legged in the large old battered armchair Harry had taken from Grimmauld place and installed in his tent. Hermione couldn't help letting an excited shiver journey down her spine and enjoy that familiar twinge between her legs that always seemed to hit her when she was caught in that steamy gaze the Slytherin was giving her. 

She was so cocky and overconfident and the way she lazed around in that armchair like she owned the place, Hermione wanted to slap her and kiss her at the same moment. Pansy's smile grew as she noted Hermione's eyes traveling up and down her body and she leaned back in the armchair uncrossing her legs deliberately letting Hermione see up her skirt causing the Gryffindors mouth to fall open a little further. 

Pansy had just flashed Hermione her slick hairy quim that looked rather red and swollen as if the witch had been sat here toying with herself for most of the morning. Hermione couldn't help letting out a soft groan a wave of lust washing across her face that Pansy took a keen note of.

"Someone's pleased to see me...good...we need to pick up where we left off the other night...we could have Death Eaters descending on us anytime and I for one want to have as much fun as possible before anything like that happens...now how do you want me Granger...on my knees...you facing away from me bent over the arm of this chair...worshiping you with my tongue while you read a book," Pansy spoke with a devilish grin in a seductive breathy tone and Hermione felt her heart pounding in her chest her cunt pulsing with need. 

The witch had painted quite the enticing sleazy picture in Hermione's mind and more important things seemed to vanish from her head in an instant. Pansy's way of coping with everything seemed to always boil down to getting Hermione into bed and she had become quite good at blocking everything else out and concentrating on her favourite pastime.

Pansy knew Hermione had loved it when the Slytherin had casually serviced her in the library under the table while Hermione went on with her studies like nothing was happening while back at school. It was a situation both of them had hoped to re-create as soon as they had time and now Pansy was keen to give it another shot.

"Are you getting lovely and wet for me Hermione...I bet your fannys on fire right about now," Pansy said spreading her legs wider a hand casually sliding up her inner thigh. Hermione whimpered out an inaudible reply struggling to keep ahold of herself.

Pansy always had a way of spouting filth with just the exact sleazy cadence required to make Hermione's eyes glaze over with lust and her knickers to grow damp almost instantaneously. Even when they were back at Hogwarts and normally at each other's throats sometimes Pansy would just throw out something crass and smutty in the middle of an argument and both of them would forget what they were fighting about. This would be followed by some very vigorous and angry groping and snogging breaking out.

Pansy also had a knack for flashing Hermione her knickers at the most inopportune moment when she was in class or walking the corridors, heading up the grand staircase, then suddenly there'd be Pansy either crossing or uncrossing her legs just as Hermione passed or bending down to pick something up letting her extremely short skirt hike up and Hermione would blush as she got a proper eyeful.

"You looking at my knickers Granger? Never seen such fine satin before eh? You could never afford anything as sexy as this...cling to me so perfectly and they're so comfortable...almost feels like I'm wearing nothing at all...care for a feel?" Pansy had asked once making the group of Slytherin girls she was with a cackle as Hermione had shoved past her to rush to her dorm and scratch a certain itch.

"Stupid sexy Pansy..." Hermione had groaned into her pillow as she had laid flat on her belly rubbing herself to a blissful climax after that encounter unable to think of anything else but Pansys perfectly formed rear glad in those powder blue knickers.

Now here Pansy was again looking for some fun at the worst possible moment and Hermione felt a shakey hand already moving towards the belt of her jeans about to unbuckle it absentmindedly as Pansy spread her legs a little wider still, slouching in her chair looking every part the slutty queen she was. Hermione heard a group of people passing by and before she could do something she might regret she recalled she had important business to attend to and having a quick and dirty rumble with Pansy in Harry's tent would have to wait till another day.

'Yes, quite right Hermione, there's no time for this...Ginny and Harry will be back soon! We have much more important things to attend to than...than... sitting on that pouty little mouth and making her face all slick and...no stop! shut up brain!' Hermione scolded herself screwing p her face for a second which confused Pansy who sat up a little straighter looking a tad worried.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to? Are you missing your parents again, or is it Luna...want a cuddle?" Pansy said assuming that's what was wrong her voice turning on a dime to soft and tender. Hermione still couldn't get anything out and was trying to calm herself down.

'Oh there she goes from sleazy to sappy in one fell swoop...she's such a distraction....such a temptation...oh she's lovely,' Hermione though letting out a tiny sigh as she began to wonder if it had really been such a good idea to convince Harry to let Pansy and her family stay with them. She couldn't allow herself to be entangled with Pansy during such a turbulent time but maybe this was all the time they would ever have, it was hard to balance these things. Hermione thought back to how Pansy had come to be here in the Forest of Dean with the rest of Harry's army in the first place.

Pansy and her family had been convinced to join Harry's little camp by Daphne and her sister late last year. The Parkinsons had not sent Pansy back to school deeming it unsafe and this had arisen the suspicion of pureblood families loyal to the dark lord and questions had been asked of Pansy's parents by some unsavory visitors to their home not long after. Daphne and Astoria who had been watching the Parkinsons' sleepy country home under Harry's orders moved in to help them disappear, convincing them that if they didn't seek refuge with Harry they would soon become targets of the Death Eaters. 

Daphne and Astoria's parents Anders and Delilah Greengrass had been instrumental in the growing of herbs and other potion ingredients to help keep the camp fully stocked. They along with the aid of Daphne and Neville ensured various plants essential for more complex potions that warded off curses and extreme injuries were readily available for everyone who went out on raids or ambushes of the dark lord's forces. 

So the Greengrass's had become very welcome in Harry's camp almost immediately though the same could not be said of the Parkinsons who were a mostly unknown quantity but Anders and Delilah did their best to speak up for them and keep the new family company in the camp. Preston and Priscilla were not as well-liked as Anders and Delilah but they had done their bit to patrol the camp and gather supplies from time to time. 

Their main concern had been Pansy however and how often they spied her canoodling with Hermione who everyone knew was basically the second in command of this camp behind Harry. Pansy had told Hermione that bother her parents had questioned her on their 'friendship' and were being rather invasive.

"Father is just worried I'm going to run off into battle with you Potter and the Ginger. Mother is more concerned about how 'close' we are she hasn't said anything properly but I can see in her eyes...she knows we're getting off with each other," Pansy had groaned cringing as Hermione bit her lip before pulling Pansy close.

"Don't worry...once this war is over...we'll talk to them together...and...we'll find my parents too...and...and," Hermione trailed off before she started sobbing and Pansy quickly pulled back covering her hand with her mouth.

"Oh, Hermione! I'm sorry what was I thinking! standing here complaining about my parents when you don't even have yours here to complain about...I'm such a twat I never think..." Pansy said before grabbing Hermione and hugging her close once more. 

"This is all going to end one day...and you'll find them...just promise you won't do anything reckless when you're out there with Potter and that Ginger," Pansy said and Hermione smiled into the witches shoulder before pulling back from her.

"I've told you I'll be fine...I know what I'm doing and so does Harry...and Ron..." Hermione was cut off as she struggled to phrase her thoughts on Ron in a fair fashion which gave Pansy all the time she needed to dive in with her biting wit.

"Weasley knows he better keep you safe or I'll put my boot up his backside," Pansy said and Hermione snorted and shook her head.

"Seriously though...you need to be careful...I've heard what you know who is doing to muggleborns...rounding them up putting them in camps...no one see's them again...and...and if that happened to you...I don't know what I'd..." Hermione cut Pansy off this time with a kiss she was unable to hold back.

"No one's sending this muggleborn anywhere Pansy Parkinson, you be strong now...remember that thing Fleur's always saying?" Hermione asked leaning her forehead into Pansys looking deep into the girl's green eyes.

"No...No Pasaran!" Pansy said firmly a harsh determination entering her eye and Hermione beamed at her.

"No Pasaran!" Hermione agreed confidently and they'd walked off together to fetch wood for the fires. It was times like that Hermione was glad she had Pansy here and it was better that she was safe in the camp with her even if she was a distraction at times. Hermione found herself wishing more Slytherin families had joined them at the camp but most seemed to have buried their heads in the sand.

The Greengrass's and the Parkinsons were some of the few pureblood families with strong ties to Slytherin house that had agreed to flee their homes and take up arms against the dark lord. While the Parkinsons and the Greengrass were not followers of the dark lord and none of their family members had been branded with the dark mark Harry had still taken a lot of persuading to let them join his forces properly. The bigotry of their parents wasn't as bad as the Malfoy family for example but Daphne and Pansy had admitted their parents held outdated views about muggles and were not always very forward-thinking.

Harry had some concerns over them and had been unsure if they could fully be trusted, Hermione had done her best to not appear to keen on keeping Pansy around as she hadn't really worked out how to tell Harry about their relationship just yet but she did her best to convince him. She told him about their night patrols, only leaving out some details that were for Hermione and Pansy to know alone, she did explain how Pansy was kinder and less awful than she appeared when away from Malfoy and the other Slytherins. Harry had been won over slightly but still had doubts.

Remus had been the one to finally settle things and fully convince Harry of the two families' trustworthiness. Remus had stated that he had performed extensive background checks on the families with the help of Tonks who had access to certain Ministry dossiers on the Parkinsons and the Greengrass's. 

Though they sometimes associated with the Malfoys and other less savory families they had never outright joined or supported the dark lord in either the first or the current wizarding war. Harry had let them join after that despite dissent from a few Gryffindors in his army who had little reason to trust Pansy who had spent a great deal of her time at school hanging around Malfoy and doing her best to taunt tease and belittle many of them, especially Hermione. 

Hermione had of course been less suspicious of Pansy due to the strange bond they had formed after being forced to spend so long on prefect patrols with each other while at Hogwarts. Ron and Draco would always slack off on their duties and leave the two witches to do everything by themselves. Ron would be off shagging Lavender somewhere and Draco would be in the room of requirement advancing his plot to help Death Eaters storm the castle and murder Dumbledore. 

The pair had bonded over bad-mouthing the wizards and agreeing on the idea that witches were by far more responsible and better suited to holding positions of power and influence. They had still gotten into arguments and little scuffles but Hermione had gotten the sense Pansy was holding back her usual venom and was being a lot more playful with her teasing. 

They'd gotten very close after one occasion in which Pansy had tripped while chasing down some first years out late at night when they shouldn't have been. Pansy had cut up her knee on the cold hard stone floor of the corridor and was sitting up clutching it whimpering like a child. Hermione had wanted to mock her slightly as Pansy would have no doubt done it to her but The Gryffindor hadn't been able to bring herself to do it and instead helped her out.

"Oh come here...let me get a healing charm on it," Hermione said kneeling down and gently taking Pansy's hand away from her bloody knee sealing up the cut in no time at all as Pansy sniffed a little but made no other complaints.

"There...all better now," Hermione said sweetly like she was talking to a five-year-old before placing her lips to Pansy's knee to kiss it better. Hermione pulled back blushing forgetting who exactly she had been with as Pansy smirked at her.

"Thanks, mum...going to tell me I'm a good girl next?" The Slytherin said sarcastically and Hermione burned a deeper shade of red moving to get up but Pansy caught her wrist.

"Um...I think there's some light bruising on my inner thigh..couldn't conceal that with your wand too...and kiss it better," Pansy asked in a little breathy voice. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the witch trying to ignore the heat that had arisen between her legs at such a request and the suggestive lilt in Pansy's voice.

"Bruising?" Hermione questioned still looking a tad suspicious as she had pushed up Pansy's skirt a little and moved her hand tenderly up the girl's thigh pressing down slightly for signs of pain and when Pansy winched she knew she had found the effected area and brought the tip of her wand to the bruise and used yet another simple healing charm.

"There, happy now?" Hermione said and Pansy pouted shaking her head.

"Kiss it better then!" Pansy said in a rather demanding tone. Hermione looked like she might slap the witch but after a moment she leaned forward pressing her head up under Pansy's skirt and kissing her inner thigh drawing a delighted gasp from Pansy. Hermione grinned to herself and tried to pull her head back but pansy had taken a tight grip of her bushy hair.

"Um, there's more bruising higher up...just keep kissing it all better," Pansy panted trying to pull Hermione tighter too her thrusting her crotch toward Hermione's face a little.

"Pansy! Any further up and I'll be nose deep in your muff!" Hermione had cried trying to shake free of the Slytherins harsh hold on her.

"That's the idea," Pansy said snorting with laughter this admittance causing Hermione to fall still seeming to actually contemplate going down on the witch right here in the corridor when the sound of running feet caused the pair to panic and jump to their feet.

"It's those bloody first years again doubling back as they think we'll have gone elsewhere," Pansy said drawing her wand ready for revenge.

"Don't be too harsh on them just body bind them deduct the house points and send them to bed!" Hermione said looking at Pansy with a warning stare.

"Yes...alright mum...can I have another kiss for being such a brave girl afterward," Pansy asked sarcastically and a very flushed Hermione just let out a groan of annoyance before drawing her own wand and heading towards the first years as they rounded the corridor. On the inside, Hermione had been delighted by the interaction but Pansy didn't need to know that. That had been one of many increasingly heated interactions between the pair and things only escalated from there.

Hermione had truly seen a different side to Pansy on those night patrols she wasn't as awful as she was during the day. Of course, before they had bonded over dissing Ron and Draco there had been an icy silence for the longest time. Hermione would try to make some kind of conversation Pansy would scoff at her and then the bitter feuding reared its head, insults were traded every few minutes. 

They couldn't agree on anything at first and they just generally seemed incapable of stopping themselves from getting on each other's nerves. However, there was something strange about this fighting it hadn't been like how it was in class. There had been a certain undercurrent of playfulness to it all. 

After each insult, Pansy would have a tiny twinkle in her eye and Hermione a little coy smile on her lips. Things had escalated over those final long nights on patrol and before they knew what was happening they'd been clawing at each other's uniforms pulling each other's hair and angrily snogging insulting each other all the while.

"I hate you and your big stupid sexy hair, Granger, I can never see the blackboard when you sit in front of me and you do it on purpose don't you," Pansy had groaned as she tangled her hands in Hermione's so called 'big stupid sexy hair', kissing at Hermione's cheek.

"I hate you more...always flashing me in the corridors...you twat teasing harpy!" Hermione panted grabbing Pansy's backside with both hands and firmly squeezing the witch and pulling her tight towards her.

"Twat tease? fuck sake Granger haven't you ever talked dirty to anyone before...I like the way you play with my arse though," Pansy had said with a chuckle before crashing her soft wet lips into Hermione's as the groping and harsh handling of each other intensified.

"Fuck me, Granger," Pansy had panted demandingly into Hermione's ear after few passionate minutes of heavy petting and French kissing, nipping at the witch's neck with her teeth briefly. This had been one of the best of their increasingly lust-filled and heated 'arguments'. Hermione's core had been on fire her knickers were wet and sticky and she'd wanted to grab Pansy by the shoulders and force the hot teasing Slytherin witch to the cold stone floor and have her go down on her right there in the middle of the fourth-floor corridor. Never mind the fact a host of scandalised portraits with nothing better to do were standing around in their frames gawking at the scene and giving a running commentary on proceedings.

"Oh I love a bit of Slytherin on Gryffindor, don't you Magda?" One witch dressed in medieval armor who was stood on a hillside practicing archery said looking at the portrait opposite her who quickly replied.

"Oh yes dear marvelous stuff...always so rough....and those Slytherin witches do marvelous things with their tongues," Magda, a witch painted sitting alone in a bar that looked a lot like the three broomsticks said winking at the witch in the armor, moving a hand down her dress to toy with one of her breasts eyes hungrily devouring Pansy and Hermione.

"Um could you two...maybe go visit another portrait...we're a little busy!" A blushing Hermione had demanded scowling at the paintings while Pansy had just snorted with laughter.

"Oh let them watch Granger...bet they don't get much excitement hanging around here year in year out...besides she's right you know...Slytherin witches can work some real magic in the tongue department," Pansy said a seductive glint in her eye as she let her tongue snake out of her mouth and run along Hermione's bottom lip before the witch abruptly dropped to her knees and harshly grabbed Hermione by her inner thighs and forced the shell shocked Gryffindors legs apart.

That encounter had stopped there as Flitch had been heard wheezing around the corner shambling towards the sound of voices hoping to find some students to punish so Hermione and Pansy had righted themselves sharpish and legged it the other way.

"Um, Earth To Granger...are you alright?" Pansy asked getting up off the armchair in a flash and rushing over to Hermione, at last, jolting the witch out of memories.

"Is something happening...Potter wasn't hurt today was he?" Pansy asked looking worried.

"Sorry...it's just...you can't be here Pansy...something important has come up," Hermione rambled coming off a little harsher and more insensitive than she had meant it to which set Pansy off on one.

"Oh that's charming that is...after the night I gave you...and now you think you can just brush me off? Like I'm not important? Sometimes you drive me loopy Granger" Pansy snapped stamping her foot as Hermione frowned deeply and started playing with her hands. She wasn't quite sure what had happened between herself and Pansy the other night and was a little lost. It was one of the rare encounters they'd had after a heavy evening of drinking and Hermione was a little unsure of everything that had gone on.

"I didn't mean it like that Pansy and you know it!...and...um did we...do anything wilder than normal?...I was drinking so everything's a little hazy," Hermione said biting her lip as Pansy shook her head and placed her hands on her hips scowling at Hermione.

"I rocked your world and you don't even remember it?" Pansy said in a dangerous tone through gritted teeth.

"Well...I keep getting flashes...but it's all a bit of a blur...and could you keep your voice down the whole camp will hear," Hermione said grabbing Pansy's arm and tugging it close to her trying to calm the witch and show her some affection to cool her temper.

"There's not much point trying to keep things quiet anymore...Daphne saw the bite marks on my breasts this morning, you're a real wild cat when you have a little firewhiskey Granger," Pansy said smirking her good humor and playful crass nature coming back to her now. Hermione just rose a confused eyebrow not sure how to respond to that.

"I bit you? Daphne... saw marks? What?" Hermione asked flushing deep red.

"Well I was getting changed and saw her staring, I looked down and well...yeah you were really hungry it seems like...just love my tiny tits don't you," Pansy said moving a hand to tightly grasp Hermione's hip and pull her tight to her. Hermione couldn't help a playful grin crossing her face before responding.

"They are pretty great...but hey wait a second! don't try to distract me! What does Daphne know about us just from some bite marks? That you probably showed off on purpose!" Hermione snapped pushing Pansy away as she remembered she was meant to be mad at the witch at the moment.

Pansy let out a disappointed sigh her little attempt at shifting the conversation away from Daphne hadn't worked before responding.

"Well...I mean Daphne didn't say anything or mention your name but she just gave me one of those looks you know?" Pansy said as Hermione shook her head proving that she did in fact not know what look Pansy was referring to at all.

"What look?" Hermione demanded as Pansy snorted.

"Oh you know...the 'well, someone had a good night'!" look, with a little smug smile. I'm sure she knows who I've been sneaking of with by now and she's not a huge gossip or anything but she's been hanging out with Parvati and Lavendar and those two have a way of extracting the juice from everyone who crosses their path," Pansy said matter of factly and Hermione groaned.

"Cheer up people were going to hear about us sooner or later...now stop huffing and come to bed," Pansy said with pleading eyes and Hermione gave her an apologetic smile.

"I really can't Pansy...Harrys back, he looks a little rough so it seems he didn't get Dean or Griphook...and Ginny and I have an update about Luna...I think you heard me going over it just now?" Hermione said and Pansy nodded biting her lip.

"You think she's in Malfoy Manor right? That she's been sending you visions or something? Oh, are you sure about this Granger it all seems quite mad!" Pansy said frowning deeply.

"We think there's something too it...prisoners have mentioned Malfoy Manor as being something of an interrogation center. Fred and George have seen heavy Death Eater activity in the area and it simply has to be were she's being kept," Hermione said as Pansy started to wring her hands.

"You're going to sneak in there aren't you? you and Potter with his silly cloak...you know will have a way of seeing through it I know he will...you'll be caught..." Pansy rambled tears welling in her eyes and Hermione moved forward to hold her.

"We'll think of something more substantial than that before making a move...if we get a layout of the place we could find a way to sneak in unnoticed," Hermione reasoned as Pansy's eyes lit up.

"You know I've been there before...Draco invited me to dinner once, I think his mother made him he barely ate anything then sulked off to his bedroom leaving me alone with his mother and...Bellatrix," Pansy said looking uncomfortable at the memory.

"Did she do anything to you?" Hermione asked cautiously flash of Bellatrix and her own attack on Hermione at the ministry rushing into her head.

"No it was strange...she asked me to come sit on her knee and then...fed me the rest of my dinner all the while telling me I should forget about Draco and find myself a witch, she went on a little tirade against wizards all the while shooting accusatory looks at Narcissa. You find that witch of yours and hold her down don't ever let her get away and get tangled up with some wizard or before long she'll be knocked up and married off to some clown." Pansy said half laughing half shuddering as Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it for support.

"Did you see much of the manor after dinner?" Hermione questioned and Pansy nodded before continuing her tale.

"Bellatrix took me on a tour...I think she was flirting with me half the time she seemed to have been in my head somehow...she kept hinting that maybe I'd already found a witch to replace Draco. I tried not to think about you Hermione or what we'd been doing on patrol together but it was so hard. Bellatrix had this little knowing smirk on her lips the whole time. Still, I saw right up to the fourth floor of the manor....I could let you or Potter see my memories...you know Oculmency right? You could use me to get a layout of the building? I really want to help keep you safe please let me do this for you?" Pansy pleaded taking a hold of Hermione's hips then and steadying her voice as Hermione grinned at her.

"I think that's a good idea, we might be able to find a good entry point and escape route like that...why don't we sit down and wait for Harry and Ginny? Then I'll try to explain everything to Harry and hopefully, with Ginny backing me up he won't think I'm mad," Hermione sighed moving to sit in the armchair Pansy had previously occupied finding it lovely and warm. 

Hermione got a surprise when a second after that Pansy placed herself down on Hermione's lap and draped an arm around her shoulders sighing in a satisfied manner. Hermione grinned up at her wondering if she should make her sit somewhere else so that Ginny and Harry didn't put two and two together as soon as they saw them like this but she decided it was probably time they knew if Parvati hadn't told everyone in camp already that was.

**********

Harry passed through the crowd that had gathered to witness his return and hear the latest update from the battlefield and failed to spot Ginny. It seemed there were thousands of them calling his name, demanding his attention. There weren't, of course, his band of followers numbered only around a hundred maybe a little more, or considering the losses they had suffered recently maybe a little lower. 

Harry wished he could listen to everyone's pleas and aid them with all their problems but he simply hadn't the time. He couldn't even stop to give a speech or retell the details of his latest mission. Things had gone awfully wrong now Dean and Griphook were in the hands of the enemy and the plan to get into Gringotts was buckling before they'd even really gotten started.

People were still clamoring for updates as Harry shoved through them trying not to be too rough as he understood they weren't trying to get in his way and were just desperate to hear something good for a change.

It had not been good news however and he didn't wish to dampen the spirits of the camp anymore so on he pushed on trying to break through the crowd. Still not hearing Ginny calling his name. Someone accidentally hit Harry in the face with their shoulder knocking his glasses askew on his face. His features grew stern and his voice harsh his temper flaring without him being able to stop it. He didn't wish to lose his cool in front of everyone but today's mission and its failures had put him under a lot of strain and he still had no clue what he was going to do to rectify everything. 

"Watch it! Get back...I'm sorry but I need everyone to return to their duties," Harry called knocking Lee Jordan out of his way a little harder than he normally would have.

Lives were at stake and he wasn't going to lose anyone else, he couldn't! Harry didn't feel like breaking down in front of everyone and making it look like he was unfit to lead them however so he didn't tell them it straight like that and instead just tried to force his way through them and get back to his tent where he could think.

"Sorry not today people, everyone back to their stations, I have plans to draw up, everyone be ready to move by the end of the day, I can't say more at the moment. Let me through please!" Harry said shouting over the crowd who were firing off a million and one questions.

"Did you find them?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Take out any Death eaters today Potter?"

"You're bleeding Harry let me get a healing charm on that wound!"

On and on the voices went and Harry felt like drawing his wand and disapparating right out of camp and into the middle of nowhere so he might have a moment's peace. Harry knew that was impossible however not only was he too committed to this fight to run but Hermione's wards around the camp would make sure he couldn't leave that way if he wanted to. 

'Good old Hermione,' Harry thought a wry smile forming on his face as an image of the bushy-haired witch smiling as she cast charm after charm and ward afterward around the camp when they had first settled here flashed through his mind. 

Thinking about Hermione warmed his heart she was a proper strategist not like him. Harry was good in a fight sure and could through a reckless scheme together in a hurry and with a little luck could cruse his way out of a jam but Hermione was cool calm collected and seemed to have a handle on everything. 

It should be her out here with people fawning over her and shouting 'help us chosen one!' Harry thought shaking his head as he shoved past Percy Weasley who was trying to hand him a report he'd written up on the strength of wards on the southside of the camp and how they could be improved.

"Yes, very interesting stuff tell you what pass it along to Ron and he'll pass it to Seamus and it'll get to the correct authority I'm sure," Harry said sarcastically patting Percy on the shoulder leaving the wizard frowning in confusion as he failed to take the documents he was waving with him.

The attempt to locate Dean and his unit had resulted in Harry and his group being taken unawares by a superior Death Eater force. They had managed to escape without casualties but Dean had been taken along with the goblin Griphook he had set out to retrieve. 

Harry couldn't stand the notion that Dean and the goblin could be at this very moment both be having the life tortured out of them. They wouldn't be able to stand up to the constant strain on their bodies and minds. Bellatrix hadn't been among the Death Eaters during the attack but she was certain to be where ever Dean and Griphook had been taken. 

They wouldn't last a day at her hands if the stories about the cruel dark witch were even half true. Harry got a little too forceful pushing Fred away from him as he tried to break through the crowd. George grabbed Harry around the middle from behind and began dragging him towards their tent as Harry protested but couldn't get free. Fred recovered from being pushed into the tree and quickly followed Harry and his brother into their tent.

"This isn't the time for some stupid prank! What are you two doing back here your shift watch Malfoy Manor doesn't end for hours yet!" Harry called wrestling free of George at last and scowling at the twins as Fred moved inside the tent and sealed the entrance with magic drowning out the crowd outside that started to drift away when they realised Harry wouldn't be speaking with today.

"Well thing about that is Harry...the entire place is on fire," George said as seriously and calmly as he could knowing he had to speak without his usually mocking tone so Harry would realise this wasn't a joke. Harry looked amused for a moment but looked to Fred who was as solemn seeming as his brother.

"It's true mate...the big house the surrounding forest...its all burning out of control...maybe you know who lost it with his follower and went on a rampage?" Fred said as Harry moved to sit down on a small stool slumping his shoulders.

"Malfoy Manors... gone? I'm sure that's where Griphook and Dean were being taken..." Harry spoke more to himself than Fred or George his entire body aching from everything that had happened that day.

"They got Dean and the Goblin? Did we lose anyone?" Fred asked looking worried and Harry shook his head.

"No, we just got beat up pretty bad...I need some rest...I had plans to raid Malfoy Manor as soon as possible to get Dean and Griphook...but not much point now is there...spread the word around camp everyone stand down, for now, we won't be moving...make sure everyone goes back to their normal patrol schedule," Harry said sounding rather defeated but trying not to let it show too badly as he stood up. Fred and Geroge nodded and shared glances with each other but said nothing further as Harry left the tent only to be accosted by Ginny who grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him toward his own tent.

"Oh, what happened now...did the Thestrals escape or something?" Harry groaned hoping that the herd of winged mounts they sometimes used on raids to terrify Death Eaters were all fine and it was something less awful that Ginny wanted.

"Just come with me Harry," Ginny said giving him a coy smile.

"Oh not now Ginny...I'd love to and everything but I've got a lot on my mind...and..." Harry was cut off as Ginny administered a quick kiss to his lips pressing Harry up against the side of a small cart full of potion supplies before dragging him onward toward his tent. There really wasn't any reasoning with Ginny when she wanted a tumble but Harry tried his best to deny her.

"Ginny there isn't time for this...I'd love to really I would but..." Ginny silenced Harry pressing her lips to his and walking him back rather forcefully into his tent. Ginny knocked Harry's glasses slightly askew on his face such was the ferocity of the kiss and harshly pushed him back onto the ratty old armchair where he fell into Pansy and Hermione who both he and Ginny had failed to see.

"Arghhh Potter get off!" Pansy cried pushing Harry away as he'd accidentally smothered her and Hermione briefly before he jumped to his feet in shock spinning around to stare at them then looking back at Ginny in bewilderment. Harry ran a hand through his messy dark hair as he looked back to Hermione with Pansy on her lap noting Pansy had a hand down Hermione's jumper which looked to be cupping a breast and his eyes widened. Pansy withdrew her hand forgetting where she had left it.

"This isn't entirely how it seems..." Hermione rambled blushing as she fixed her bra back into place as Pansy removed her hand.

"Seems like you were getting busy while I did all the work, Hermione," A smirking Ginny said before turning a little colder as she eyed Pansy suspiciously.

"Why...have I been lured to watch Hermione and Pansy...is this some kind of...were we all going to..." Harry trailed off as his brain put two and two together and came up with five as he rambled on digging a hole for himself.

"Um Ginny... what's all this...did you know Pansy and Hermione were in here getting off together...and then you thought we'd join...is this some kind of...I'm only interested in you Ginny you know?" Harry stuttered out getting rather flustered and going very red as Ginny looked aghast as did Pansy and Hermione. Harry had gotten the wrong end of the stick and the witches around him seemed infuriated his mind had gone to the place it had.

"Oh, Merlin's sake Potter! just because you found yourself alone with three witches doesn't mean we're all trying to shag you! Clown!" Pansy snapped getting up off Hermione and giving Harry a shove.

"Yeah, honestly Harry!...please think things through before speaking!" Hermione said getting up as well and giving Harry a small slap on the arm.

"Your first thought when you saw those two was really 'Ginny must want a foursome? what kind of witch do you think I am Harry Potter," Ginny snapped giving a Harry a dig in the shin with her foot.

"Ow! Everyone stop hitting me!" Harry cried which resulted in yet more slapping and pushing

"Hey! leave off you lot...well what was I supposed to think, I'm sorry I just...Ginny was all over me just now and then she pushed me into you two and you were all cozied up on the armchair...looking very comfortable I might add...and just what are you two doing in here anyway? Are you two using my tent for kicks? Has Pansy put you up to this Hermione?" Harry asked his voice moving from defensive to curious and slightly sarcastic as he realised it was strange how Hermione and Pansy had just been hanging out in his tent.

Hermione went as red as Harry had been moments ago opening and closing her mouth unable to find a response so she settled for hitting Harry again and Pansy joined in.

"Alright sorry, not funny....what's going on then someone tell me quick or I'm throwing everyone out...there's a lot to be done...something serious is going on out there tonight," Harry said moving away from the three irate witches and rubbing his now very dead arm sore from all the punching and slaps.

"Well...we've got something to discuss...it's about Luna...and well Pansy can help, it's why she's here and yes we may have been having some fun while we waited but that's beside the point...could you sit down first, Harry? Just this will be a lot to take in," Hermione said taking a deep breath and getting ready to launch into her story as Harry looked utterly lost.

Hermione was hoping he and Ginny would skirt over the reveal of her and Pansy's relationship Harry looked like he had questions but Ginny grabbed him and forced him into the armchair before he could speak. Ginny was clearly still a little miffed that he'd thought she was inciting some kind of orgy by bringing him in here.

"Sit there be quiet and listen up 'chosen one'..." Ginny said with a smirk enjoying the semi-stunned and rather impressed look Harry had on his face as he re-adjusted his glasses. He rather enjoyed being manhandled by Ginny and bossed around a little. Ginny was still looking rather mad however and just stood next to Pansy and Hermione waiting for Hermione to continue but she also whispered something in the bushy witch's ear.

"We're going to discuss this Pansy situation later by the way Missus," Ginny said looking around Hermione's shoulder at the Slytherin who did not enjoy being referred to as a situation.

"Oh discuss this Ginger muff!" Pansy said giving Ginny a rude hand gesture.

"Oh charming...pipe down tiny," Ginny scoffed.

"Pansy, Ginny please!" Hermione hissed trying to push the two witches away from each other as they looked ready to throw hands.

"Alright children settle down...someone tell me what's going on?" Harry asked shaking his head at the petty fighting.

"Children? we're both older than you Potter you div!" Pansy snapped.

"Yeah well act like it then," Harry shot back silencing the witch as he looked back to Ginny sighing.

"I knew this was too good to be true, you just jumping on me like that...romantic evening I thought....but more like an ambush...eh Ginny Weasley?" Harry said looking from a now slightly guilty seeming Hermione a smirking Pansy to a still ill-tempered seeming Ginny.

"Well let this be a lesson Harry Potter...never let your guard down, even around a witch who's just thrown herself on you. Now enough nonsense let's get to the point, no fooling around. It's about Luna," Ginny said growing more serious in her tone now and Harry sat up straight in an instant his face turning grim a bit of steel entering his green eyes.

"Has she been found...is she...does Pansy know something..." Harry trailed off not daring to ask more and Hermione quickly cut into waylay any of his fears.

"No, there's not been official word of her per-say but Ginny and I think we know where she is. It's going to be hard to take in but just please listen to us before you dismiss anything," Hermione said trying to steady her voice and throw off her own nerves to put herself and Harry at ease. If she was going to sell this idea to him she would have to appear certain and very confident.

"I've had my full of not listening to you and getting into hot water Hermione Granger...so I think I'll break the habit of a lifetime and hear you out," Harry said with a wry smile that made Ginny chuckled and made Hermione's heart swell.

"Pass me a bucket..." Pansy scoffed unable to cope with Harry's sugary statement, Hermione frowned and gave the witch a dig in the ribs to quiet her before she launched into her story about the visions and Luna's possible location.

"So...we think she's there in Malfoy Manor...Pansy knows the layout she can help us form a plan...Harry? What's wrong why do you look so...Harry/" Hermione stopped her story as Harry suddenly placed his head in his hands.

"I think you all need to sit down this time...Fred and George have just given me some news about Malfoy Manor..." Harry said biting his lip as the faces of the three witches fell and they moved to sit on the nearby stools fearing the worst.

*******

Luna sat bolt upright gasping for air almost head butting Narcissa as she was brought out of her deep sleep and back to reality.

"Did you see her? Where's my sister? Luna!" Narcissa grabbed Luna by the shoulders and shook her a little too zealously and Griphook rushed forward grabbing Narcissa's arm.

"Give her a moment Human for pity's sake!" Griphook snapped.

"We haven't got a moment, Goblin," Lucius shot back his temper overpowering him once more.

"Stop it! No fighting...Bella's coming I saw her...She'll be here...why is it snowing?" Luna managed to pant out her face moving from annoyance at all the shouting to confusion as she watched the ash she had mistaken for snow falling all around them.

"This is the remains of our home you little fool...it's ash...your beloved Bella has set the entire valley on fire and the flames will soon climb up this mountain and I don't know about the rest of you but I'm leaving and I'm taking my son with me!" Lucius declared grabbing Draco by the arm and moving to draw his wand to disapparate but a shadowy figure moved around from the tree behind him and grabbed his wrist twisting it harshly behind his back making him drop the wand and cry out in pain.

"Unhand my nephew, close your mouth and please do try to go five seconds without humiliating yourself," Bellatrix said pushing Lucius away from Draco as she bent down to pick up his wand smirking at the stunned faces that were all turned in her direction. Luna jumped to her feet and charged at Bellatrix throwing her arms around her hugging her tight before she recalled exactly what she was doing and who she was doing it too and pulled back blushing. Bellatrix looked particularly smug as she reached a hand down to stroke Luna's cheek tenderly.

"Something to say to me Lovey?" Bellatrix asked biting her lip and Luna's cheeks flushed as she opened her mouth to fulfill her promise but Narcissa stepped in and ungraciously ruined the moment slapping her sister across the face. Bellatrix looked semi stunned for a second before she surprisingly calmly responded.

"It good to see you too Cissy," Bellatrix said grinning wickedly at her furious sister.

"What took you so long? You were supposed to distract them for a few minutes and follow after us...why is everything on fire?" Narcissa snapped through gritted teeth.

"Fiendfyre," Luna said quietly answering Narcissa's question before Bellatrix could as the young Ravenclaw moved to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the burning forest as the flames had spread all the way to the bottom of the mountain at this stage.

"Oh isn't she clever Cissy," Bellatrix sighed happily moving over to the cliffside next to Luna putting an arm around the witch's shoulders giving her a one-armed hug as they watched the fire spread for a time. Bellatrix beaming ear to ear and Luna's face one of deep discomfort before she shook off Bellatrix's arm getting rather ill-tempered which was unusual for the mild-mannered girl.

"Lou-Lou?" Bellatrix questioned pouting at the behavior.

"All those poor birds, rabbits, the deer....the lovely trees and flowers, all burned up for nothing... and the fish will be boiled in the rivers...why did you do it?" Luna demanded folding her arms and scowling up at Bellatrix who was deeply taken aback.

"There were too many of them Lovey...I had no choice...they were going to take me away from you...It couldn't be allowed..." Bellatrix trailed off as Luna shook her head.

"You could have run...left when I told you too!" Luna said stomping her foot and Bellatrix frowned in confusion.

"What happened to 'give them hell, Belle?'" Bellatrix said grabbing Luna around the middle and pulling her tight to her as it was Luna's turn to act confused.

"I said no such thing...we danced and I left," Luna said and Bellatrix furrowed her brow.

"She was likely imagining things as usual Luna... what's done is done...now can we please get a move on...we need to get somewhere safe and heal the boy's mind so we can find Potter," Narcissa stated, drawing her wand and pulling Lucius and Draco close to her.

"Potter?" Bellatrix asked laughing heartily.

"Little baby Harry isn't going to want to see me Cissy...please let me do the planning around here," Bellatrix continued as Narcissa shook her head.

"No, you listen to me Bella we have to make this work, Luna will ensure our safety but first we must get the information out of the boy now come on let's get out of here and you can get to work healing him," Narcissa said harshly grabbing Bellatrix and dragging her close to her so the could side along apparate as one big group. 

Luna helped carry Dean along with Ollivanders aid and they joined the circle the others had formed Griphook reluctantly taking hold of Luna's hand seeming to find touching a human rather undesirable but he had little choice.

"Mother where are we going exactly?" Draco asked as he held her arm close to him looking worried about all this.

"The last place anyone would think to look for us, its far from everyone's minds we'll be safe there till we can get some information out of this Dean boy," Narcissa said taking deep breaths as she prepared to apparate picturing their destination clearly in her mind. She hoped the anti-apparition wards were still down or this plan would be finished before they even got started.

"You know I won't be able to cure all the damage that boy did to himself we'll need to find a true healer, Also I must take this Goblin and enter Gringrotts this very night all else must wait," Bellatrix said as she held her sister's hand.

"You're going to St Mungos first to free Marietta and her parents you can find a proper healer to bring with you too...then you can save your gold if that's all you care about," Luna said rather coldly and Bellatrix frowned deeply.

"Oh there's something more valuable than gold in my vault Lovey...you'll understand soon...and do I have to save that awful little wench Lovey?...that little witch is where she belongs if you ask me...though I could use a healers guidance working with this boys mind, however...I'm no master of healing that was always Andy...I mean...never mind," Bellatrix trailed off not wanting to think about her other sister.

"Yes, fine after we settle at our new base you can raid your vault and find a healer but until then o your best with the boy I know you have a gift for playing with people's heads you can surely do something with him until we can find a proper healer...now everyone hold tight don't break the circle or you'll be sorry, make sure you hold that boy tight Luna," Narcissa said raising her wand and with a loud crack the group disapparated as the flames from Bellatrix's curse slowly began to snake their way up the mountainside.

********

Far below in the valley, an ice-cold air began to blow and actual snow mixed with the swirling ash fell. Out of the dark sky above Malfoy Manor, a host of dark hooded figures descended from the sky everything around them starting to freeze even the flames of the Feindfyre started to die. Voldemort and his dementors flew down straight to the heart of what had been the Malfoy estate observing the smoking smoldering ruins. 

"Feindfyre was reckless...but clever Bella...luckily I alone have discovered that its weakness is the presence of Dementors not even the strongest of flaming curses will burn while they are near," Voldemort hissed as the Dementors spread out around the valley dousing the flames. It would not do to let this fire burn for years as muggles would take notice sooner or later and complicate matters. Voldemort walked amongst the charred corpses of his former lieutenant's anger rising through his body.

"Bella you will regret this...my Dementors will feast on your soul...they do as I command only I can control them now...as I have no soul to steal," Voldemort said chuckling darkly he was ever so fond of talking to the Snake draped around his shoulders these days and to hardly anyone else. The loss of greyback and his other commanders was a blow but soon he would have a weapon that even the odds against his enemies once more.

"I want you all to spread out to the four corners of the earth...bring me Bella's soul and the rest of that pathetic families...I must regroup with my other Death Eaters...I have a task for them...I need something recovered from Bella's vault before it's too late," Voldemort hissed eyes burning deep red as he thought of Bella stealing the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, and a cold chill that was nothing to do with the dementors ran down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading was that okay? as always comments kudos keep me going leave some if you have time! I'll be back soon with some Luna/Hermione I hope! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and the other prisoners now free of Malfoy Manor relocate to a secure location where no one will ever suspect to find them. Bellatrix then prepares to set off in search of a healer and a special item in her vault, while Luna furthers her own goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes ages to update this fic again I'm just so bad at plot-driven stuff and get writer's block so easy, still I'm trying to update this once a month till it's finished now. 
> 
> Bit shorter chapter at 5k words which was my old length for chapters in longer fics and im trying to return to it and not force loinger chapters and try to rush things ahead too much. 
> 
> I'm sure this is a little rough and needs work but please don't be too harsh on it if you don't like it I'm not a real writer and this is just meant to be some fun don't take it too seriously!
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos help me keep writing pleas leave some if you have time! 
> 
> I should be back near the end of the month with another random one-shot, I'm thinking Bellatrix/Mrs. Granger/Hermione three-way weirdness lol but we'll see if its not out next Monday or Thursday it will be start of march somewhere I think.

"What on earth did you hit me for?" Lucius cried rubbing the red handprint on his cheek having been knocked to the cold stoney beach such was the force of the blow Bellatrix had dealt him. His voice was mostly drowned out by the crashing of the waves and cracks of thunder from the sky but Bellatrix still made out his cry.

"Because I can't hit her," Bellatrix roared glaring at Narcissa who just shook her head and moved to help Lucius up. Lucius being in an ill temper at receiving such harsh treatment from Bellatrix batted his wife's hand away. This was a mistake. Which earned him a solid punch right to the gut from his sister-in-law. Lucius doubled over almost throwing up as Bellatrix looked ready to stomp on him while he was down. Narcissa got between them and pushed her sister away.

"Bella! We don't have time for this!" Narcissa shouted already dragging Lucius back to his feet and towards the steps cut into the stone of the cliffside next to them leading up and off the desolate rocky beach. Draco, Griphook, and Ollivander followed on behind them seeming uncertain it was wise but they truly had nowhere else to go given where Narcissa had brought them all. 

"I hoped to never set foot in such a place," Ollivander said looking miserable at the sight of all those steps.

"That makes two of us human," Griphook grumbled moving up the steps after Narcissa and Ollivander soon followed.

They climbed slowly making sure not to slip on the damp stone slick with spray from the ocean as well as the constant rainfall. Luna grabbed Bellatrix's wand arm to stop her from firing off a curse in their direction.

"No stop! it's not their fault your sister brought us here," Luna said sternly and Bellatrix shook her off ready to draw her wand again despite Luna's protests so the Ravenclaw, still struggling to hold up Dean, moved in front of the others to block Bellatrixs line of fire.

"Lovey! out of the way I just need to kill the old man or something to calm down! Please, you don't know what it's like being brought back here! Why did you do it, Cissy? Why here of all places!" Bellatrix cried trying to aim around Luna's shoulders at Ollivander or maybe Lucius it was hard to tell given how much flailing about of her arm she was doing.

"That's enough Bella, I'm sure there's a reason she thought this place was suitable, come on we need to get inside the main building we're getting soaked out here," Luna said giving Bellatrix a little dig in the shin with her foot something that strangely made Bellatrix grin, her temper easing for a moment.

"See, you can get rough when you need to, violence sometimes is the answer," Bellatrix said giggling as Luna rolled her eyes and turned to follow the others up the stone steps leading up the cliffside of the bleak island they had found themselves on. Luna knew Bellatrix was trying to get back in her good books after burning the valley with that little jibe. Trying to twist things make her logic seem justified.

Luna wasn't in a forgiving mood, however. There had many many innocent creatures, lovely trees, flowers, plants, and all forms of life that had been destroyed when Bellatrix unleashed that deadly flaming curse. It all made Luna's heart ache, so much suffering all of it unnecessary. Bellatrix could have fled that fight a lot sooner the time for self-defense had passed and she'd had a secure window to safely get away. Instead, she had stayed on the battlefield. She seemed to reveal in warfare and bloodshed the only time she seemed to truly feel alive. 

Was it the thrill of an unwinnable fight that drew Bellatrix into these situations, did she just love to kill and maim that much? Once she caught the smell of blood did she get drunk and fall into some mad berserker rage? Luna would never understand this woman, what drove her to these things? Was death and destruction all she craved? Luna would maybe forgive in time if Bellatrix actually earned back some form of trust.

However, Luna had no intention of just forgetting it. She had been a fool to think Bellatrix had been softening up changing slightly due to her influence. Clearly, she was as manic and unhinged as ever and whatever strange bond that had formed between them had to be served Luna decided. She was free of the cellar after all and didn't need to rely on the dark witch any longer. Hermione and Ginny would hear somehow that the Malfoys Manor was no more and hopefully learn they had to look elsewhere for Luna.

'I can send them new dreams of this awful place, just to let them know I'm okay and unharmed. They'll panic when they hear about the fire I have to reassure them that I'm alive. I'll find time to slip off when we get off this beach and rest. I'll contact them then. Wait for me, Hermione and Ginny. I'll be with you again soon!' Luna thought determinedly as she began heading up the stone steps helping Dean as ever. 

"Must get back to me," Dean said randomly looking at Luna seriously as she helped him walk. Luna didn't understand what he meant fully but suspected the poor boy meant he must recover his mind,

"We'll get you help soon. Bellatrix will bring a healer from St. Mungos, won't you!" Luna said in a tone that said there was to be no arguing as she glanced back down the steps to Bellatrix who wasn't really listening seeming frozen in place unwilling to climb up the cliff with everyone else.

"We need to move," Luna said sternly before continuing on as Bellatrix just stared off into space seemingly lost in thought. It was like she was having some horrific memories crash over her out of nowhere and she suddenly began clutching at her hair and thrashing about wildly clawing and punching at people who weren't there. 

She even began to whimper and cry like a small child. Luna stopped in her tracks everything in her mind was telling her to leave the dark witch down there having this manic episode and that it was no less than she deserved. Luna's heart however was shaking and couldn't help the stabs of pain Bellatrixs childish fearful cries brought to her chest. 

"Dean wait here a second, I'll be right back," Luna said helping Dean sit down on one of the steps while Luna made her way back down the few they had climbed to get a hold of Bellatrix.

"Bella! Bella, stop! It's okay I'm here," Luna said grabbing Bellatrix's by the wrists and holding her hands together to stop her tearing her hair out. Bellatrix seemed to fixate on Luna's voice and her erratic movements ceased.

"You called me Bella again...I'm I forgiven? Oh please Lovey," Bellatrix asked true pleading in her eyes seeming to calm down having a moment of clarity as she looked into Luna's worried big silvery eyes.

"You'll need to make it all up to me first...help Dean, find us a healer and then help Harry and bring me to my friends...and maybe if you swear not to raise your wand against innocent people and creatures again...I might be in a forgiving frame of mind," Luna said shouting to be heard over the thunder and howling wind.

Bellatrix looked like she wished to argue and Luna almost immediately took her hands from the woman's wrists but Bellatrix grabbed her hands and held them in her own.

"No, please lovely Luna...I'll try...Ill stop...I'll be a good Bella promise, just please stay," Bellatrix cried biting her lip and Luna stopped and looked her directly in the eye. Was she being fooled again?

"Look I even have your gift at last see...we'll listen to such sweet music together," Bellatrix said remembering at last to draw the walkman from up her enchanted sleeve and slip it into Luna's pocket of her hooded jacket. Luna still did not buckle under Bellatrixs pleading eyes and attempts at bribery and held firm. If she wanted to have things between them back as they were she would have to promise and mean it Luna decided before speaking again.

"Swear to me...swear to me on...Cissy," Luna said a fierce look in her eye and Bellatrix opened and closed her mouth a few times before stomping her foot in an ill-temper but still keeping a hold of Luna's hands before at last nodding.

"I swear I'll be good, I swear on Cissy," Bellatrix said and Luna gave a small sharp nod.

"You'll set Marietta and her family free while at St Mungo's and undo the harm you did to her?" Luna asked reminding the dark witch of this curcial task. Bellatrix looked to be in pain as she opened her mouth to agree.

"I...I'll do it," Bellatrix said before pouting again.

"Good, now help me with Dean. I know it hurts to be back here on this island but there must be some reason Narcissa will have done this, don't be afraid...if I can go up there you can too," Luna said gently letting go of Bellatrixs hands and turning to head back up to a shivering Dean on the steps. Luna took a few steps before speaking again while not turning around. 

"Don't make me regret this Bella, this is your last chance, only ever draw that wand in self-defense from now on...or you and I are finished," Luna said before walking onward and Bellatrix grinned to herself before calling after Luna.

"So, there is a you and me after all? I knew it Lovey, I knew you cared," Bellatrix cried beaming at Luna's back but the young witch didn't turn around and made it all the way back up to Dean before helping him back up and starting to climb the steps once more.

Bellatrix meanwhile was still reluctant to set foot on these steps again, she frowned deeply as she raised a foot that had frozen in mid-air unable to move. The last time she'd been here she'd been dragged up them in chains screaming her head off. The Aurors even had to muzzle her with a mask to stop her from trying to bite open their throats. Bellatrix looked at Luna who was so fiercely putting one foot in front of the other no fear anywhere on her face and Bellatrix took heart from this.

"Lovey can climb...I can climb," Bellatrix muttered to herself, at last, taking a step forward exhaling a deep breath and forcing herself onward. Bellatrix gritted her teeth and allowed anger and spite for this place to fuel her to keep moving, anger was better than despair and it had seen her through alright so far.

"Azkaban, bloody Azkaban... Cissy, we're all going to be thrown in chains! Why here!" Bellatrix seethed through gritted teeth as she hesitantly followed after Luna and Dean at last. Bellatrix continued to mutter and swearing under her breath cursing the island and the dementors along with the whole ministry of magic and everyone responsible for sending her here.

"Filthy rat riddled hell hole, I'll burn this place I swear," Bellatrix spat as she caught up to Luna and Dean fidgeting nervously with her hands.

"Home sweet home," Dean muttered chuckling to himself a dopey smile on his face. He had been babbling random words and phrases ever since they got to the island speaking properly for the first time since the cellar.

"Are you trying to be funny boy? I'll toss you in the sea," Bellatrix said narrowing her eyes at Dean as she slowly followed Luna and him up the slippery stone steps pouting, her arms folded looking like a stroppy teenager who'd been grounded by her parents.

"No you won't, you promised! now please help me with him and stop sulking. There's no reason to be such a baby," Luna said her patience being worn rather thin a rare hostility entering her dreamy voice as Bellatrix grumbled but did pick up the pace. Luna wasn't going to allow Bellatrix to get away with anything even mild insults or threats anymore this was truly her last chance.

"You shouldn't be so eager to get up top to the prison Lovey, the Dementors, the Aurors, the rats, the raving lunatics...you'll wish you were back in the cellar," Bellatrix said moving to help lift Dean draping his free arm around her shoulders.

"The Dementors are all gone with you know who I suspect that's why the fog around the island has lifted. As for the Aurors they have no reason to be here either since all the prisoners were set free by the Death Eaters. So the only raving lunatic around here is you. I can deal with rats just fine, saw plenty back in the cellar," Luna said confidently and Bellatrix surprisingly chortled.

"Oh she grows so bold, do you hear that boy? Lovey's going to be a tough a little witch, all thanks to her beloved Bella," Bellatrix sighed looking longingly at Luna who just rolled her eyes. Bellatrix kept smiling she always liked it when Luna got ill-tempered and moody.

It was a twenty-minute climb up the rest of the steps going as slow as they were carrying Dean, battling against the cold wind and rain hitting them directly in the face. Bellatrix had thrown up a shield charm that eventually helped them speed up as it deflected the harshest of the elements away from them. They made it to the top panting and out of breath. They found Draco with his traveling cloak pulled tight around him sheltering by a small shed next to a huge set of imposing black gates with a sign above them.

"Azkaba...ha! oh look the N has fallen off," Bellatrix cackled as Draco ran over to them shouting out to be heard over the sound of the wind and rain along with his aunt's unhinged laughter.

"What took you so long? Mother has been getting all worked up! Hurry up! I'm freezing my arse off out here!" Draco cried shivering and clutching his cloak tighter around himself.

"Where's Cissy?" Bellatrix asked grabbing her nephew by his shirt and pulling him roughly toward herself glaring at him clearly not appreciating his tone. There was a rumble of thunder and a crack of lightning that struck rather close by making Draco jump even further out of his skin.

"Let him go, Bella, we can't stand around out here that lightning could have hit any of us we need to get inside," Luna said elbowing into Bellatrix who still hold onto him firmly.

"My sister, where is she?" Bellatrix repeated softer this time in a mockingly sweet voice she dawned for Luna's benefit no doubt.

"F-follow me, I'll show you, she's fine, we're all fine...please don't hit me aunty Bella," Draco said screwing up his face looking ready for a slap similar to the one Bellatrix had dealt his father earlier. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at this cowardice and pushed Draco away from her toward the prison's main gates.

"Call yourself my nephew, I worry about you sometimes Draco...well, get a move on then. Lovey is right that storms around her are deadly and unnatural its likely they have been enchanted to impede anyone outside the prisons walls many tried to escape only to be fried by lightning during my time here," Bellatrix snapped and Draco turned and headed through the gates speed walking while they all followed after him. 

Luna looked around the cold grey earth outside the prison's main building nothing seemed fit to grow here, no grass, no flowers, no trees just nothing. The Ravenclaw felt a sense of dread with every step closer to the main building that they took. Truly she could see why Bellatrix had been so shaken to return to this place. Everything about it just felt wrong.

"This place should not be," Luna said simply before swallowing hard.

"I quite agree Lovey," Bellatrix said staring around at everything with a similar disdain as Luna.

"How come we were able to apparate onto the island aunt Bella?" Draco asked trying to make conversation as they marched onward closer and closer to the main entrance of the prison.

"With the Aurors gone all their magical defenses of this place have been removed, its fortunate otherwise when Cissy tried to apparate us all here we would have all been splinched into pieces, bloody limbs all over the place," Bellatrix said chuckling darkly as Draco swallowed hard looking to regret even having asked that question. They moved inside the main building through a massive iron door that was laying open.

"Mothers waiting with everyone else in the warden's office, this place is totally deserted we should be safe here she reckons, come on this way," Draco said before turning and heading through the reception area of the prison towards some stone stairs. It was a cold lifeless shapeless building devoid of colour charm or interesting architecture. Luna could feel herself shudder and grow cold all over as she looked around the building closer and still helping Dean walk.

"Don't worry Lovey...nothing here to hurt us now, all empty Cissy says," Bellatrix said her voice seemed to bat away the fear that had been consuming Luna and she was able to keep putting one foot in front of the other and headed up the stairs after Draco.

********

"At last, thought you'd maybe disapparated away," Narcissa said drying her hair with a heating charm from her wand sitting on the warden's desk looking moody and fed up.

"I wouldn't leave you Cissy and you know it...I've been speaking to Lovey and she made me realise this was a wise move coming here. No dementors, no other prisoners, the ministry has forgotten all about it and this prison is a fortress very defensible. So I guess...I ow you an apology, I'm sorry I snapped Cissy, it was just a shock to be here again, I'm sure you understand," Bellatrix said moving close to her sister and taking a hold of her wand finishing drying her hair for her like she used to when they were younger. Narcissa nodded a faint smile on her lips for a second that soon vanished as Lucius who was sitting in the warden's chair shivering spoke up.

"What about me, where's my apology? you could have broken my jaw!" Lucius snapped through gritted teeth. Bellatrix snorted and looked around Narcissa's shoulder staring the wizard down who lost all courage under the dark witch's gaze and shrunk low in the chair swallowing hard.

"Yes, I'm truly sorry....sorry I didn't hit you so hard that you stayed down permanently!" Bellatrix hissed nostrils flaring looking like she might jump over the desk to throttle the wizard but at that moment Luna placed a hand on her shoulder. Bellatrix stood up straighter and looked around at the warning glance Luna gave her before she moved to a nearby sofa to let Dean sit down.

"Enough arguing amongst ourselves, you have places to be Bella, bring us a healer from St Mungos one who specialises in memory charms and head trauma," Narcissa said and Bellatrix gave a small nod.

"I shall be quite some time Cissy, first I must get into my vault and retrieve a little something before the dark lord. I gather the Goblin here at plans to conspire with Potter to raid my vault once we uncover his camp but there is no time for some ill-thought-out raid I must go now. I can walk right through the front door and retrieve my property. I'll grab a healer afterward and the boy can lead us to Potter," Bellatrix said drawing her wand looking ready to leave at once.

"I don't like the idea of you walking through Diagon Alley on your own. The remaining Death Eaters, they'll all be looking for you and Potter could have his own spies watching out for you. You have a huge target on your back Bella," Narcissa said frowning as her sister chuckled to herself.

"Oh Cissy I've had a target on my back my whole life and no one's hit me yet," Bellatrix said bringing a hand up to stroke her sister's cheek. Bellatrix turned then and moved to the center of the room looking ready to disparate when she stopped at looked over to Luna who was watching her looking concerned.

"Hate to leave you again lovey but I'll be back soon, I promise, now get some rest," Bellatrix said and Luna quickly replied.

"Just remember your other promise, be a good Bella, don't hurt anyone," Luna said looking Bellatrix directly in her eye. Lucius snorted with laughter from his position behind the warden's desk.

"Oh good luck with that Lovegood, you expect too much of my dear sweet sister-in-law," Lucius said rolling his eyes.

"I'm warning you," Bellatrix said quietly glaring at Lucius again and the wizard quickly ducked out of sight behind his wife's back making Bellatrix grin.

"Just don't forget, remember what I said, this is your last chance," Luna said as she fluffed up a cushion for Dean to lay his head-on.

"One more thing Lovey...could you...kiss me goodbye," Bellatrix asked a devilish grin appearing on her lips, glee swimming in her black eyes. Luna looked around raising an eyebrow but got to her feet and moved over to Bellatrix leaning up on her tiptoes. Bellatrix let out an excited little gasp closing her eyes readying her lips for a tender kiss. However, Luna went nowhere near her lips and instead placed her own at the center of Bellatrixs forehead giving her a gentle peck before pulling back. Bellatrix chortled to herself, she didn't seem displeased even though they both knew the witch had been after a proper kiss.

"You're so cute lovey...I'll want a real kiss when I get back," Bellatrix said softly raising a hand to Luna's cheek and brushing some of her hair back behind her ear.

"Only if you don't hurt anyone..." Luna said biting her lip feeling all funny inside at the way Bellatrix was looking at her at the moment.

"There isn't time for this you two, put herd own Bella for Merlin's sake you're bloody old enough to be her mother," Narcissa sighed shaking her head as she finished drying her hair at last. Bellatrix pouted and stuck her tongue out at Cissy.

"I'm not that old! Lovey's got to be at least nineteen as well, arent you Lovey?" Bellatrix asked looking down at Luna who shook her head.

"I'm seventeen," Luna said as Bellatrix just shrugged.

"Well that's adult age in witch terms, besides I'm not too old I'm I? How old do you think I am?" Bellatrix asked looking a tad worried for a second and Luna was hesitant to answer. The Ravenclaw knew it was bad form to ask a witch her age or guess correctly about such things especially if they were older. Bellatrix had to be forty-something but there was no way Luna was going to even give a number near that.

"Twenty-nine?" Luna asked trying to sound as genuine as possible as Bellatrix's eyes shone with delight at this answer. Narcissa snorted and Lucius did a fair amount of laughing himself. Bellatrix's delight left her as she glared at the two again before resuming her position ready to disparate.

"I knew I didn't look a day over thirty, ignore those two Lovey, don't heed a word they say, we can be together if its what we both want seventeen is old enough to make your own choices don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make a withdrawal from the bank," Bellatrix said cackling before she disapparated with a loud crack. 

Luna hoped she would stick to her promise and return soon with the object from her vault and a healer for Dean. Hopefully, all without any bloodshed and then they could share that kiss.

'Wait, I shouldn't be concerned about such a thing,' Luna thought biting her lip as she moved to sit next to Dean who was sleeping soundly again on the sofa.

"Lovegood...you and my aunt Bella...you're not really....you haven't...you're not a thing, are you? It's just one of Bella's little jokes? I know you're a bit touche din the head but even you must know she's nowhere near thirty?" Draco asked looking a tad ill at the thought of the two witches together.

"Its...complicated," Luna said vaguely no willing to say more or get into it with the boy as she moved to lay at the other end of the sofa and slip off for a few hours to try and communicate with Hermione and Ginny in her dreams.

"It's madness i what it is," Lucius scoffed folding his arms and leaning back in the warden's chair putting his feet up on the deks getting comfortable himself as Narcissa Griphook and Ollivander moved off to find comfortable spots on the floor to lay down themselves.

"Draco you keep watch, wake us if you hear anything and don't go outside or back down near the beach. Bellatrix told me once there are awful things that live in the waters around this island and that the dementors weren't the only things keeping people from swimming to freedom," Narcissa said as she leaned back against the wardens desk and shut her eyes.

"Yes mother," Draco said swallowing hard as he glanced out the window of the warden's office at the waves crashing against the rocks far below them feeling a distinct sense of dread.

"Please hurry aunty Bella, I can't stand this place," Draco muttered drawing his wand just in case anyone tried sneaking up on them and moving to sit on the desk to keep an ear out for anything heading towards the office. 

*********

"Fred and George could be mistaken, it could have been an illusion of the dark lords to make us all think his main base was destroyed," Pansy said softly still holding Hermione's hand back in the Gryffindors own tent now. Hermione had gone very quiet after the news Harry had told them about Malfoy Manor and seemed to have fallen deep into despair. 

Ginny had also cried as she'd heard the news but she had gotten angry rather than going all quiet like Hermione. Ginny had demanded to be given a group to go search the wreckage of Malfoy Manor for signs of survivors she refused to believe Luna was gone. Harry had refused of course and sent them all back to their tents to rest while he planned their next move.

"She's alive I know she is...you think so too don't you Pansy? You'll help Ginny and me search right? It doesn't matter what Harry says we have to find her!" Hermione said squeezing Pansy's hand tightly and the witch though she looked rather frightened at the intensity in her girlfriend's eyes nodded.

"You know I could never deny you anything Hermione," Pansy said leaning her head into Hermione's shoulder.

"Good, we'll come up with a plan tonight, and tomorrow we'll go hunting for Luna and..." Hermione trailed off as Pansy suddenly stood up abruptly staring open-mouthed at the entrance of the tent. Hermione jumped to her feet drawing her wand instinctively fearing they were under attack but she found something a lot more pleasant and altogether strange than some masked Death Eater standing there.

"Hello Hermione, would you mind not firing a hex at me, I'm not a ghost or anything promise! We have a lot to discuss and very little time to do it in so listen carefully," Luna said as the ethereal projection of herself she had sent to find her friends stepped into the tent beaming at the gobsmacked pair in front of her.

Hermione charged at Luna and tried to grab her and pull her into a hug but groaned in frustration as her arms passed right through the witch.

"I'm not really here Hermione, I'm asleep speaking to you while I have a dream of sorts....but please sit down and I'll explain everything...could you send Pansy to fetch Ginny please, she'll need to hear this too," Luna said smiling at a teary-eyed Hermione who turned to Pansy who was already moving towards the tent entrance to leave giving this apparition of Luna a wide birth.

"I'll be right back...you talk to Lovegood, I'm happy you're not dead by the way," Pansy rambled giving Luna a small smile before exiting the tent to grab Ginny.

"I knew you were alive I knew it," Hermione cried smiling ear to ear and heading back to her seat with Luna ready to hear how, when, and where they could find their friend. Luna repeated at the Ginny should hear everything as well so Hermione didn't get any proper details and they just spoke about how Luna was doing and the Ravenclaw had to repeatedly reassure Hermione that she wasn't a ghost and that she was really there and Hermione wasn't having some kind of mental break down.

"Pansy, this better not be nonsense or I swear..." Ginny said marching into the tent before trailing off as her eyes bulged out of her head at the sight of Luna. Ginny made the same mistake Hermione had and rushed to throw her arms around Luna who was standing near Hermione who sat in an old armchair unable to get her mouth open to warn Ginny she couldn't actually touch Luna.

"Wait what...why can't I...are you dead? No Luna please," Ginny cried as Hermione quickly got up and grabbed the read head by her shoulders.

"Luna's fine Ginny, this isn't actually her she's projecting her consciousness to us from a far off location while she's asleep," Hermione said giving Ginny a small shake to make sure she understood and stopped shouting.

"Please settle down both of you and have a seat I don't know how much longer I can stay and this will be all hard to believe...so please have a seat," Luna said and Hermione sat back down in her armchair while Ginny pulled up a stool from the kitchen area of the tent.

"Where are you Luna, what happened at the Malfoys, how do we find you?" Hermione fired off her series of burning questions and Luna raised a hand to silence her not having time for an interrogation. She really needed to be the one to do most of the talking or they'd be here all night. 

Luna started by trying to ask where Ginny and Hermione were but due to the magical means Harry had used to hide the location of his camp Luna soon found that it was clear Hermione Ginny or anyone else she might ask about the location would be unable to say even if they wanted to. It would be up to Harry to break this ward but he needed his two other generals Remus and Arthur Weasley with him in order to do such a thing and they were off on patrol and would be gone for hours.

"I'm sorry Luna its my fault we can't just tell you where we are I dreamed up this security measure I know it's extreme but we had to stop people from blabbing if captured! Dean hadn't been in our camp long and was yet to be placed under the charm you should be able to get our location from him if you manage to fix whatever he did to himself," Hermione said as Luna nodded a little disheartened this was the case but knowing there was little time to debate options she moved on. Luna next tried to explain what had happened to her and where she was so maybe if they couldn't get a location from Dean Hermione and Ginny could come find them instead.

"I've escaped Malfoy Manor with Draco, a few other prisoners including Dean are with me...as well as Dracos parents...they've betrayed the Dark Lord and so has Bellatrix...we're on Azkaban," Luna said as Hermione and Ginny's jaws hit the floor. Luna didn't have time to wait for them to recover and instead launched into the whole tale before explaining exactly what she wanted them to do and how they were going to make a deal with the Malfoys and Bellatrix to ensure herself and the other prisoner's safety. 

'Please let Harry listen to them,' Luna thought as she finished her wild tale, and Ginny and Hermione reluctantly got up to go find Harry and bring him to see Luna for himself.

Luna hoped the boy would agree to the terms Narcissa and she had worked out between them or she might be trapped on Azkaban for quite some time. This thought filled the young witch with dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope it was okay and not too short I know things didn't advance very far but I'll try to fix that next time! 
> 
> Comments and kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time! bye for now :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, we it any good? Should I write more, is it too dark or not dark enough? Comments and kudos really help me keep writing so please leave some if you have time. Next, I shall try to finish my Pansmione fic and work on this Mass effect story if I can. If this Luna/Bellatrix fic is well recived I will then work on it again too! Bye for now :)


End file.
